Better
by Hesaluti
Summary: Hermione get's persuaded into helping Ginny deal with her latest crush but as playing match maker becomes more and more complicated, the question is - can people really change for the better? Lots of Draco/Hermione. Read, enjoy and review
1. Object of Affection

**OK, here I go on story number 3. When I finished Pure I thought I'd leave it for a while before I started a new story but I guess I'm addicted so here I go again...enjoy. x**

Hermione sighed and wondered for the hundredth time why she didn't feel as happy as she should. Voldemort was dead at Harry's hand, the war was over, the threat to them all was gone and Hermione had been re-united with her parents who now knew who she was again. She knew some of her mixed up feelings were because she missed Harry and Ron, Hogwarts didn't feel right without them but they had chosen not to come back to re-do their 7th year and had both gone onto a training course at the Ministry.

There were about 20 students who had returned to re-take 7th year and they had been put with the students from Ginny's year. Hermione was very glad Ginny was here and the two of them had become closer than ever before.

"Hey." Ginny's voice broke into her musings.

"Hey, Ginny."

"You look deep in thought?" Ginny asked taking a seat next to her on the grass. The spring sunshine was warm and everyone was enjoying the first spell of warmer weather.

"Not really. I was just thinking the same old things, wondering how the boys are." Hermione sighed.

"I know. You'd think we'd be used to it by now, wouldn't you?" Ginny looked pensive. Hermione decided it was time to tackle her about why she hadn't seemed her normal, confident, happy self lately. She kept thinking it might be to do with Harry. The pair of them had agreed to split because of Harry no longer being at the school and Ginny needing to concentrate on her studies. At first Ginny had seemed fine with their decision, almost happy to have a little bit of freedom back again. She'd been on a couple of dates with Dean again but in the last couple of weeks Hermione had noticed her friends light hearted mood had dropped. This had coincided with news that Harry was dating someone else as well.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been the matter lately? Is it Harry?"

Ginny looked at her for a moment. "No. I'm fine with the whole Harry thing."

"So what is it then?"

"It's nothing, just mid-term blues." Ginny dismissed Hermione's question.

"I don't believe you." Hermione nudged her on the arm. "It's a boy isn't it?"

Ginny grinned at her friend. "You seem to think that's all I think about!"

"That and Quidditch!" Hermione joked. "Come on tell me, I won't give up till you do."

Ginny looked at her friend seriously. "You won't like it."

"Why not?"

"You just won't."

"Never mind that, tell me anyway." Hermione pressed her for an answer.

"Well, I kind of like someone but it's a hopeless case so I'm just trying to get over it." Ginny looked down at her feet.

"A hopeless case? Don't be ridiculous, you could have almost any boy you want! I think they might be forming a GW fan club soon." Hermione smiled. It was nearly true as Ginny had loads of admirers. She was beautiful with her long, auburn hair and equally long legs. She was also supremely confident and outgoing, happy to join in with the boys or her girlfriends.

"Thanks but really this is never going to happen."

Hermione looked at the resigned expression on Ginny's face and a thought suddenly hit her.

"He's in Slytherin isn't he?"

After a moment Ginny nodded and answered shortly with just a "Yep."

Hermione's gaze was drawn towards the large field just across from them where a group of boys, mostly Slytherin and Ravenclaw were messing around with some Quidditch equipment. It was the same group as usual hanging around together not doing anything in particular except messing around and making a display of themselves to any female who happened to be nearby. Seemingly the only qualification to join this group was that you had to be strikingly handsome, full of yourself and confident enough to strut around in front of the entire female population of Hogwarts. Hermione, Ginny and their friends had taken to calling them the GIT gang (God I think I'm Terrific). Hermione's eyes were drawn to a tall, dark skinned student who was in the process of rolling up his shirt sleeves whilst a group of 5th year girls ogled him from the edge of the field.

"Blaise?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione. "No, but he is cute though."

"Theodore?

"He's cute as well but no. Stop guessing."

Hermione's eyes continued to scan the group of boys when someone came into her line of vision and she gasped.

"Oh my god, please tell me it's not him!"

Ginny followed Hermione's eyes but said nothing.

"Malfoy! Tell me you don't have a thing for Draco Malfoy!" Hermione couldn't keep the distaste out of her voice.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you and will you keep your voice down!" Ginny said in a whisper. "I told you to leave the subject alone. I know it's entirely wrong for a million reasons but I can't help it!"

"But Ginny, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione repeated, truly shocked by her friends confession.

"Yes Draco Malfoy! Have you seen him lately? He's bloody drop dead gorgeous!" Ginny asked defensively.

Hermione looked over to the field again and fixed her eyes on Draco. He and Blaise were throwing the Quaffle between themselves, both of them had their shirt sleeves rolled up and plenty of buttons undone. There was no denying that the whole group of boys looked great, that was the whole point and the reason they were all hanging around together after all. If she were entirely honest Draco and Blaise were the most noticeable, their contrasting colouring making them look incredible standing together. They were both tall and lean with nicely toned arms and striking good looks. Hermione could see the attraction, of course she could but it didn't change who Malfoy was and what he had done over the past six years. She turned her gaze back to Ginny.

"Yes, of course he's gorgeous, Ginny. He's in the GIT gang isn't he? It doesn't change who he is and it never will." Hermione knew her voice sounded harsh but she couldn't help it. "Surely you're looking for something other than a perfect six pack, Ginny?"

"Of course I am!"

"He's an arrogant, self centred, spoilt..."

Ginny interrupted her. "No you're wrong. He was all those things but he's changed, you know he has!"

Hermione sighed because a small part of her knew Ginny was right. Draco had changed noticeably since his return to Hogwarts. His family had been cleared of everything and were keeping a very low profile and he was following suit. He was still hanging around preening himself in front of every available female of course but most of the time it was other members of the group doing the talking. Draco seemed to keep his head down in lessons, working hard and he no longer walked around the halls with his nose in the air. The sneer and sarcastic comments had all but disappeared and Hermione had even seen him laughing and joking with his new group of friends.

"He may have changed a little but he's still Draco Malfoy. He can't change the six years of hell he put us through, especially Harry!" Hermione felt the need to point out to Ginny that she was lusting after her ex boyfriends arch enemy.

"I know! I get the whole Harry thing, Hermione! It would be like a slap in the face for him, I know that. I have been trying to ignore it, really I have but it won't go away! He keeps being nice to me in lessons and joking and stuff." Ginny looked down at her hands sadly and Hermione felt a twinge of pity for her. She bent over to Ginny and pointed her finger at her head.

"Ginny, you need to be thinking with your head and not any other part of your body! Get over it because it's got trouble written straight across it." Hermione said this in a gentler voice. "I'm sorry if I yelled at you, I don't want you to get hurt."

Ginny gave her a small smile. "I know."

Hermione stood up. "Listen, I've got to go now but we'll talk again later and I promise not to shout at you. We'll think of something to help you OK?"

Ginny nodded. "OK, Hermione. See you later."

**There you go then, as you can probably tell things are going to get complicated...keep reading and please review. x**


	2. The List

Hermione walked towards the field feeling sorry for yelling at Ginny. As she drew closer to the group of boys she tried to keep her head down and not meet eyes with any of them. She wasn't nervous or embarrassed like she would have been in previous years. She had a new found confidence that had been steadily growing as she'd faced the challenges of the past few years. She'd faced Voldemort so a group of boys weren't going to faze her! Plus she knew she now looked the best she ever had. She wasn't gorgeous like Ginny but she knew she was pretty enough with a nice figure and face. Nevertheless she kept her head low not wishing to have to talk to any of them. She wasn't going to be that lucky though because Blaise had now stopped throwing the Quaffle with Draco and was watching her progress as she passed by them.

"Hey, Granger," he called out to her. "Have you come to admire the view?" He put his arms to his sides and grinned at her.

She ignored him other than sending a glare in his direction and then carried on walking.

"Don't be shy! Potter's not here to bother you now so you can give into it." He was still having to almost shout but was walking over to her. He chuckled obviously finding himself amusing. Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him, her hands on her hips. She knew the wise option would have been to keep walking but why should she put up with it?

"Why are you yelling at me Zabini? And what exactly is it I'm meant to be giving in to?" she demanded.

"Just your need to be near us," Blaise said arrogantly, grinning at her.

"Oh my god! Just how much do you all love yourselves? Who do you think you are preening and prancing around in front of any girl you can get within 50 feet of? It's ridiculous!" Hermione's eyes flashed at him.

"You don't have to be like this anymore, Hermione. We're all friends now." Blaise was standing close to her now a large smile adorning his handsome face as usual.

"Friends! With you lot? Over my dead body!" Hermione turned to walk off again.

Blaise now jumped in front of her blocking her path and she noticed Theodore and Draco hovering close by like a pack of wolves. She still wasn't intimidated though, it was just a bunch of Slytherins after all. They weren't being aggressive, just annoying.

"Mmm, as you've brought the subject up it's a very nice little body, Granger." Blaise looked her up and down blatantly. "You've kept it well hidden until lately but it would be a shame to waste yourself on a Gryffindor wouldn't it? You and Weaslette definitely qualify for our list."

"What list?" Hermione knew she shouldn't be asking but curiosity got the better of her.

"Blaise." A cool voice said from behind her and she turned round to Draco Malfoy who was watching them both.

"What?" Blaise asked. "It doesn't matter if she knows."

Hermione took the opportunity to try and walk past Blaise but he stepped in her way again. She was now facing his chest and she tried her best to ignore the fact he was practically oozing gorgeousness from every pore. He smelt heavenly and his shirt clung to him in all the right places.

"I don't want to know, now just let me past." Hermione said as forcefully as she could. Strangely she still didn't feel threatened at all, just annoyed by them.

"But it's a list of the hottest girls at the school, the only ones we would date and you're both on it." Blaise grinned at her again until he saw the look on her face. Hermione was outraged and had stopped in her tracks. A list of the hottest girls! Who the hell did these boys think they were? Never mind he had just told her she was on the list. Blaise seemed to be under the impression that she'd be pleased to be on it!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione said. "Am I supposed to be pleased to be on this list of yours? You really are unbelievable."

Blaise was looking at her looking surprised. "It's a compliment."

"It's not meant to be an insult, Hermione. Not many girls make it to the list." Theodore joined in the conversation making Hermione turn and glare at him as well. As she turned back to Blaise the look on Draco's face caught her eye. He was watching them all looking highly amused and this annoyed her even more. She wanted to leave now so she walked around to the other side of Blaise but Theo was in her way. She pushed against his chest to get him to move. He ignored her efforts to move him and grabbed her closer to him instead. But Hermione's patience snapped and the next minute Hermione wriggled free, took two steps backwards and grabbed her wand, pointing it at his face.

"Get your slimy hands off me and move out of my way now!" she demanded. In response Theo withdrew his own wand and pointed it at her.

Up until this point Blaise had been taking the entire interaction as a bit of harmless teasing but Hermione threatening Theo with her wand finally made him realise she wasn't messing around.

"Hey Hermione, I was just teasing you," he said then he turned to Theo. "Leave her alone now, Theo and let her past."

Hermione ignored him and continued to glare at Theo who glanced over at Blaise without lowering his wand.

"Sorry, Blaise but no-one points their wand at me and gets away with it," Theo said.

"Put your wand away, you've got no chance." Draco's smooth voice interrupted the rapidly escalating argument and he stepped in between Hermione and Theo. Hermione moved her wand to point it at Draco instead.

"Keep out of this Malfoy. I'm perfectly capable and believe me I have got a chance!" she hissed.

"Calm down, Granger! I wasn't talking to you." Draco leant over and pushed on Theo's arm so that he had to lower his wand. He and Theo locked eyes for a moment and Theo looked far from happy as he realised Draco had been talking to him and not Hermione. "Seriously Theo, she'll have you hexed before you get the first syllable out. Just put your wand away and let her go."

Now Hermione, Theo and Blaise were all staring at him in astonishment. Hermione couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had just told one of his best friends that she would beat him in a wand fight. Blaise recovered first. He turned back to Hermione and shrugged.

"You've just moved up the list though Granger, I like a bit of spirit." he said his usual easy going grin was back.

Hermione was still staring at Draco who looked back at her with a small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Theo said nothing more but stood to one side and let her past blowing a kiss at her as she walked away from them.

"Thanks for that!" Theo said to Draco once Hermione was out of ear shot.

"I was just protecting your ego. You'd have been embarrassed when she beat you." Draco answered. Theo pulled a face before heading back to the other boys on the field.

Once Theo was out of hearing, Blaise put his hand on Draco's arm. "Well she's definitely feisty! And when did you become a Granger fan?"

"I'm not a fan but she's a great witch and she would have beaten him with her eyes shut." Draco smirked as he said this. "Maybe I shouldn't have stopped it? That would have been fun to watch!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So they have a list?" Ginny was full of questions when Hermione told her what had happened. The girls were in the Gryffindor common room.

"That's what he said though I can't believe even they would be arrogant enough to actually have one!" Hermione said indignantly.

"But he definitely said we were on it?" Ginny seemed far less concerned than Hermione that it could be considered degrading to be on a list like the one the boys said they had created.

"Ginny! You can't actually want to be on it!" Hermione sighed.

"No, not really. Although it is kind of a compliment that the sexiest boys at school have put us on their hot girls list," Ginny smiled at the look on Hermione's face before saying, "come on, Hermione don't tell me you aren't just a teensy bit flattered?"

"No, I really am not."

"And Draco was there? He didn't mention the list?" Ginny didn't want to drop the subject just yet.

"Yes he was there and no he didn't mention the list. He was just trying to stop Blaise telling me about it." Hermione eyed Ginny curiously. "So, on the subject of Mr Malfoy - this silly infatuation of yours, where did it come from? I thought you hated him as much if not more than I do!"

"I don't want to talk about it if you are going to give me a hard time."

Hermione sighed. "I promise I won't. I just want to try and understand why you suddenly like him. I don't believe it's just because he's got so good looking."

Ginny shrugged. "I told you, he's been nice to me."

"How nice exactly? Do you mean he's just stopped insulting you because he's stopped doing that to me as well?"

"No not just that. He apologised last week when he almost walked into me he held the door for me." Ginny knew that this was a weak answer but gazed defiantly at Hermione anyway. "Oh and he and Blaise were laughing and joking with a few of us before Potions the other day."

"Laughing and joking? Really?" Hermione said this sceptically then she notice Ginny's stubborn face and decided to not say anymore. "OK. If you want me to help you try and get his attention then I'm all yours. Use me as you want to, maybe he'll grow on me along the way."

Ginny grinned at her friend knowing that this was a big concession by her. "Thanks Hermione. I did already have an idea but you are going to have to be quite involved." She looked at Hermione nervously but Hermione just smiled back at her.

"Go on then, I can't believe I'm saying this but let's hear your idea then!"

**So hands up who wants to be on the list? Hee hee! Hope you liked it, please review. x**


	3. Gentlemanly behaviour

**Hi, I just want to point out that I do realise that Draco is a bit out of character. I didn't want to repeat the whole 'they hate each other - now they love each other' thing because that's what my other stories were about. The point of this is that Draco has already changed a bit and is still changing so therefore he is a bit more mellow than usual. He's still got the Draco bite though and you will see it. Anyway hope you still like this and that Draco is still how you like him. x**

Hermione could see Ginny already sitting under the trees at the far side of the field but hesitated just slightly as she walked towards her because getting over to her would mean a walk past Draco, Blaise and their cronies. She walked quickly and kept her head down and to her surprise the boys ignored her. Well almost, because the one time she did dare to look up Blaise was looking straight at her and winked.

She heaved a sigh of relief as she sat down next to Ginny who smiled at her.

"They left you alone this time then?" she asked glancing over and receiving a little wave from Anthony Goldstein. "I'm surprised Anthony's hanging around with them after the D.A. and everything!"

Hermione looked over also. "I know, I was surprised he was there too but I honestly think it has nothing to do with what side you were on before. They seem to have truly left all that behind them. Anthony is with them because he's tall and handsome!"

"I know! When did that happen? I don't remember him being like that when we did the D.A.!" Ginny laughed. "Maybe I am having hormone problems? I'm now gawking at all of them for heaven's sake!"

Hermione laughed too. "Well that's what they want us all to do isn't it? So looks like it's working. Anyway, I got away with just a wink from Blaise."

Ginny shuffled round to face Hermione properly. "Ooh! He winked at you? That's good."

Hermione pulled a face and groaned. "I haven't said I'll do it yet, Ginny."

"I know, I know."

Hermione felt herself being shuffled into a corner by her friend. Ginny's idea which she had shared with Hermione last night consisted of Hermione pretending to have a thing for Blaise. Hopefully he'd be interested and Hermione could play up to him for a few days. This would lead nicely into Ginny tagging along and as Draco was Blaise's best friend hopefully one thing would lead to another. Hermione could then give Blaise the elbow, nicely of course! Ginny had declared it simple last night but Hermione was not convinced. Apart from the fact she was terrible at flirting and anything like that she wasn't sure Blaise would actually be interested in her anyway. He was being flirty and nice (well, what he considered nice) to her lately but Hermione couldn't tell if he really liked her or not. She really didn't want to do it and she had a feeling it would end in disaster but Ginny was applying pressure.

"Just think Hermione you could end up with a romance of your own!" Ginny laughed at the look this sentence put on Hermione's face. The next second Ginny's face changed to shock as she saw who approaching behind Hermione's back.

"Hey." A deep voice said.

Hermione turned to see Blaise standing a few feet away and she felt Ginny elbow her in the ribs. The not very gentle nudge from her friend conveyed the message that she wanted Hermione to start with her task now and Hermione realised that she had lost her choice. It looked like she was going to have to play along whether she liked it or not.

"I wanted to make sure we didn't upset you yesterday." Blaise directed his question to Hermione. "Theo didn't mean anything he's just a bit impulsive."

Hermione sighed. "It wasn't just Theo."

"I know but I was just teasing you."

Hermione opened her mouth to moan at him when Ginny kicked her, quite hard. She shut her mouth quickly remembering she was supposed to be getting on Blaise's good side.

"Well I suppose I lost my temper. Let's just forget it." She could see Ginny glaring at her still obviously not happy with her response. Blaise waved his hand at his friends who were all watching him.

"Why don't you come and sit with us?" he asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Hermione and Ginny answered at the same time then turned to look at one another and Blaise laughed.

"I'll leave you to sort it out, just come over if you want to," he said and walked back over to his friends.

"Hermione!" Ginny jumped on her as soon as he was out of earshot.

"I know! It was all too sudden! I didn't have time to prepare. And anyway I'm still mad at him for yesterday."

Ginny put her head in her hands. "Oh my god! I really have no chance of this working do I?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ginny had Quidditch practise that evening and as usual Hermione missed her. Evenings were the worse for Hermione because that was when she had spent a large amount of time with Harry and Ron. Hermione got on with quite a few of the other Gryffindors but it wasn't the same somehow and she sometimes felt lonely.

It was a pleasant evening so Hermione grabbed a few books and took herself out by the lake again. She worked on an essay for an hour or so before she noticed that it was getting cooler and gathered her things up to go inside. As she rounded the corner by the main doors she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Granger!" a voice shouted. "Hermione!"

She turned around and saw Theodore walking quickly to catch her up. She groaned inwardly because she was tired and feeling a bit down and was not in the mood for any conflict. Remembering her promise to Ginny she decided to keep her temper at all costs.

Theodore was level with her now and she could see Blaise and Draco walking towards them. She yawned loudly on purpose so they knew she was tired in the hope it would shorten whatever the conversation was going to be about. Blaise and Draco were right by them now and Theo still hadn't actually said anything to her.

"What is it, Theo?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday." Although the right words were leaving his mouth Theo didn't seem particularly apologetic.

"Yes, me too. Let's just forget it." Hermione turned to walk off but Theo cleared his throat and she turned back around to face him.

"We all thought afterwards how intimidating it must have been for you with us all around you, teasing you and everything." Theo held his hand on his chest level with the top of Hermione's head. "I mean, look how small you are!"

Hermione heard a chuckle from Draco and Blaise who were standing behind her.

"Way to go Theo! You've just insulted her again," Blaise said with a laugh.

Theo turned to his friends. "Sod off Blaise! Anyway Malfoy, it was your idea that we apologise so if you think you can do it any better then why don't you do it yourself."

Draco leant closer before speaking. "Because you're the one couldn't keep your hands to yourself, Theo and as a consequence nearly ended up being hexed by Hermione if I hadn't stepped in!"

Hermione felt a strange feeling as Draco used her first name. She couldn't remember him ever saying it before and it felt strangely familiar to hear it leave his lips. Also the whole tone of the conversation indicated that it had been Draco who decided that they should apologise to her! What the hell was going on? Who had abducted Draco Malfoy and swapped him for this apparently semi-reasonable human being who was standing by her now? She suddenly heard Ginny's voice in her head telling her that Draco had changed but she shook it away not wanting to think like that.

"I wasn't intimidated, Theo but thanks for the apology anyway." Hermione tried to walk off again but this time Theo touched her gently on the arm to stop her. Realising this might not have been such a great move after yesterday he pulled his hand back suddenly in case he upset her again. The trouble was in his haste to withdraw his hand he actually hit the pile of books she was holding, sending them flying. Hermione tried to grab one as it flew past her shoulder but ended up dropping the whole pile on the floor instead, including a rather heavy one that landed with a thud on Blaise's foot.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Hermione. What exactly have you been carrying around with you? I think it's just broken my toe!" Blaise was hopping around on one leg and suddenly, without warning Hermione had a fit of the giggles. The situation wasn't that funny and seconds before she'd been feeling about as far away from giggling as you can get but Blaises' theatrics were exaggerated and very funny. She continued to chuckle as they all picked up the books and handed them to her.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Blaise said but he was grinning as he plonked another book unceremoniously on the pile she was now holding. They then both went to pick up the offending large book at the same time and ended up eye to eye as they crouched down.

"I'm sorry." Hermione concentrated on keeping her face straight and unconsciously she reached out and put her hand on his arm. He looked down at it as she did this then back up at her with and then he produced his dazzling smile.

"You're forgiven," he said quietly.

Hermione realised she had been presented with the perfect opportunity to start acting upon Ginny's plan but for the life of her she couldn't think what to do next. Before she could say anything else a pale hand came into her line of vision.

"Let me help you up, or you'll just drop all the books again."

Hermione looked up to see Draco holding his hand out to her and couldn't keep the shock from her face. She took his hand without argument and he pulled her to her feet again. Blaise stood up too and she saw him throw a look at Draco. Hermione's mind was in a whirl firstly because of her little exchange with Blaise and now she had Draco offering to help her! Blaise was about to put the large book on top of the pile she was holding but Draco took it off him.

"What a gentleman you are, Blaise!" he reached over and grabbed the pile of books from Hermione "I'll carry the books give them to me."

Hermione didn't answer because she was speechless. Were the two of them actually fighting over helping her? If Ginny could see this! The thought of Ginny made Hermione come to life and she started to protest.

"No, I'm fine with the books. I carried them all down here."

She caught Draco's eye and from the look on his face he was obviously finding the whole thing highly amusing too. His eyes were sparkling and he was chuckling to himself and Hermione found it very strange to see him looking like this. He turned to the other boys.

"I'll drop these off and see you back in the common room."

Before anyone could protest he marched off with Hermione's books leaving her to glance quickly at Blaise and Theo before hurrying after him. He crossed the main hall and started climbing the staircase and Hermione had to almost run to keep up with him. She now felt in a complete panic. She was walking, alone with Draco Malfoy and he was helping her carry her books! What the hell was she supposed to say to him? On top of that she had failed miserably in manipulating the situation so she could be alone with Blaise. This would have been the perfect opportunity and she'd just let it pass her by, dumbstruck. She should have insisted that Blaise help her with the books but that would have seemed too obvious and also very ungracious to Draco. She didn't want to risk upsetting him while he was obviously making an effort to be nice to her. She sighed loudly - Ginny should have known better than to entrust her with this task! They were on the 5th floor now and hadn't spoken at all yet. She gazed at him out the corner of her eye and suddenly felt the need to ask him some things.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Draco didn't stop walking and didn't even look at her but after a moment he answered quietly. "It's part of the whole turning over a new leaf thing."

"But why me?" Hermione insisted. "I don't think anyone would be surprised if we stayed enemies."

Draco stopped walking abruptly and turned to face her. "Well that's exactly the point isn't it? You're not my enemy and you never were really," he said and shrugged before continuing to walk. When they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room he handed the books back to Hermione who thanked him. He then said a quiet goodnight before walking off down the corridor leaving Hermione staring after him.

**There you go then, Draco is really trying hard to be a good boy and his manners are showing through but next chapter you'll see a nice slice of old style Draco as he and Hermione have a good old fashioned heated discussion. As you've probably gathered there are two couples going on here but for now it's not clear cut who will be with who. Personally I'd be happy with either one I mean what a choice for a girl to have - Draco or Blaise - Blaise or Draco - decisions, decisions. Keep reading and please, please, please review! x**


	4. Transfiguration

She told Ginny about her encounter at breakfast. Ginny was dismayed that she had again missed all the excitement.

"I can't believe you got to walk all the way back with Draco! And he carried your books!" Ginny said this in a good natured way.

"I know I should have manipulated the situation more but I'm not good at this Ginny."

Ginny smiled at her. "It's OK, I know you're not."

Hermione nudged her friend in the ribs. "Ungrateful!"

They both had Transfiguration first lesson but Ginny had left her bag in the common room so she went to fetch it and Hermione headed straight there. She was quite early and the corridor was empty when she got there. She leant against the wall and started flicking through her homework book. After a few minutes she heard a noise and looked up to see none other than Draco walking around the corner. She felt her heart in her mouth because she really did not want to have to stand here alone with him and make small talk. He may be trying to be friendly but she just felt awkward. She didn't have any choice though because she could hardly go running off the moment he arrived. He wished her good morning and stood against the opposite wall and she buried her head in her book.

"Hermione?"

She gulped - there is was again her name. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to tell you about Blaise..." Draco broke off his sentence because more noise could be heard down the corridor and the next moment Blaise and Anthony arrived. Blaise looked up and realising she was watching him he immediately put on a very, exaggerated limp. Despite herself Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him as he made a show of dragging one foot behind him all the way up the corridor. He came and stood right next to her and grinned.

"How's your foot?" she asked a little sarcastically.

"Terrible, couldn't you tell?" he said.

"Yes, I did sort of notice." Hermione chuckled. He was leaning close to her again and his eyes never left hers.

A few other students had started to arrive and Hermione saw Ginny pushing her way through to her. The look on her face when she saw who Hermione was standing with was funny. It amused Hermione that these boys could reduce her normally confident friend to a nervous, tongue tied wreck. Blaise didn't stand on ceremony though and grabbed Ginny's arm dragging her over to stand by them.

"Lovely! Another lady from our list," he said and Draco groaned making them all look up at him.

Ginny looked back at Blaise and Hermione recognized a familiar twinkle in her eye which meant Ginny was getting some of her usual confidence back. "Ah yes! I've heard about your list. It sounds to me like a degrading and derogatory insult to the female gender!" She crossed her arms in front of herself.

Blaise looked at her suspiciously not sure whether to take her seriously or not. Hermione glanced across at Draco who was smirking at the way Ginny was winding up his friend. Ginny left it just a few moments before leaning closer to Blaise.

"I better be near the top of it Zabini or there will be trouble!" she grinned wickedly at him and this time both Hermione and Draco groaned.

Professor McGonagall arrived at that moment and they all entered the classroom for the lesson. Hermione took a seat in her usual place expecting Ginny to sit next to her but when she heard someone putting their bag under the table she looked up and saw it was Draco. She stared at him astonished before glancing around for Ginny. She found her two desks in front being pulled to sit down next to Blaise who was grinning his head off. Hermione looked at Ginny's face and found she was also grinning and after a few moments she glanced back at Hermione before shrugging and taking the seat next to Blaise.

Hermione turned back to Draco who was sitting next to her seemingly quite comfortable and at ease. He was looking straight ahead and before Hermione could speak, Professor McGonagall started giving them instructions for the lesson. She handed them all a jar containing some small crawling insects and instructed them to change the insects, each one individually into different coloured buttons. It was a hard task and Hermione had to concentrate so she temporarily forgot about Draco sitting next to her. That was until she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked across to see Draco pointing at his jar a smug look on his face.

His jar contained a varied assortment of brightly coloured buttons exactly as they had been instructed.

"So remind me, Granger. Who's the supposed best student in this class?" Draco smirked at her and Hermione saw a flash of the old Draco emerging. Not quite like the old Draco though because his teasing words this time were said completely without any maliciousness.

"I'm not supposed to be the best, Malfoy. I am the best!" As she said this she waved her wand one last time before shaking her jar which was now also full of buttons at him.

Draco raised his eyebrows and said just two words. "Too slow."

Hermione glanced round the room. They were the only students who had completed the task. In fact some of the jars seemed to be filled with anything but buttons.

"I'm not slow, we're the only ones who have finished!" she protested.

Draco leant closer to her. "Yes but you finished second, Hermione. Not first, second." He said the last word slowly and grinned at her. She knew he was trying to wind her up and she bit back her response and simply turned away from him a little.

She heard Draco chuckle alongside her and he took her jar and held it up to examine the contents.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking you haven't missed any."

She snatched the jar off him and put it the far side of the desk away from him.

"I thought you were trying to be nice to me?" she asked.

"Yeh, I am. I'm still Draco Malfoy though, Hermione. I can't be too nice now can I?" he smiled at her, a genuine wide smile and Hermione felt the breath catch in her throat. He looked incredible smiling at her like that and for the first time she could remember she actually felt something for him other than her usual indifference, distaste or hate. He was being amusing and although he was teasing her she knew it was being done in a friendly way.

"So why the change to the usual seating arrangements?" she asked waving her hand to indicate them sitting together.

Draco turned his head to her and twisted his mouth a little. "Blaise and I thought it was time to mix things up a bit."

She narrowed her eyes at him as something about his demeanour told her he wasn't being entirely truthful.

"OK, now tell me the real reason." She also turned towards him a smile playing around her lips as he looked at her surprised.

"I just did."

"No you didn't. You're keeping something back, I can tell." She nodded her head at him and he chuckled.

"Now how do you know that?" he genuinely sounded surprised. "I'm a good liar so how did you know?"

Hermione didn't have an answer as to how she knew and admitted to herself that it was strange that she could tell. She wasn't going to tell him that though.

"Well having spent the past six years knowing every word you spoke was a lie I just sort of guessed you were continuing your habit." She said this light heartedly but Draco's face changed as she said it and she knew she had said the wrong thing. He stared down at the desk for a moment and she wished she hadn't said it. He had changed because the old Draco would have immediately jumped to his own defence, attacking her with his words. She then did something without thinking and she put her hand on his arm. "I was just joking. I'm sorry."

He didn't move his head but she suddenly saw the corner of his mouth twitch before he spoke.

"I know you were joking but the trouble is you are also right." He now raised his head and looked directly at her. "So the truth about the seating arrangements is that Blaise wanted to sit by Ginny so we came up with this plan."

"Oh." Hermione tried to digest this new piece of information. Was Draco saying that Blaise likes Ginny? Well that was going to change plans somewhat! Draco was looking at her curiously and Hermione realised she hadn't spoken.

"She likes him doesn't she? I mean it's obvious, every time she's around him she gets all nervous and tongue tied." Draco said this matter-of-factly.

"Err...no..I mean..." Hermione couldn't get her words out, not sure how to answer him. He was completely right about Ginny's reaction but what he didn't know was it had nothing to do with Blaise and everything to do with him.

Draco continued anyway. "I know girls think that boys don't notice stuff like that but Ginny is usually so confident it's just a bit obvious."

Hermione's brain was losing track of the conversation and then Draco spoke again and completely threw her.

"Oh! Do you like Blaise? That's not good, sorry." Draco's eyes hadn't left her face for a moment and now he was looking at her waiting for her answer.

"What? No, no I don't like him. I mean I do like him but not like that." Hermione finally managed to get her words out and tried desperately not to blush as the conversation was going somewhere she really didn't want it to.

"Oh, good," Draco said then she saw him hesitate slightly as he realised what he had said. She rubbed her forehead with her hand and tried to decide what he meant. Before she had time to analyse it any further Professor McGonagall was telling them to leave their jars on the table and start to pack away as the lesson was over and Hermione almost rammed her books in her bag in her hurry to escape. The conversation between her and Draco had been one of the strangest she'd ever had. As she walked round the desk clutching her bag she stopped suddenly and Draco who had been watching her met her gaze.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me. I'll see you later." Hermione had no idea what made her say this but she just felt the need to speak to him before she left. Draco opened his mouth to answer her but she didn't give him the chance and left the classroom without glancing back.

**So what did you think? Hermione starts to think about stuff next chapter and there is an announcement. Let me know your opionion by reviewing. x**


	5. Stuck with you

The following day Professor Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts was to have visitors from another wizarding school. Dumbledore made it clear that this visit would in no way resemble the last time that they had visitors – The Triwizard Tournament. This was an exchange visit to see how Hogwarts was run, how the teaching differed from their school and to participate in some social activities with the Hogwarts students. He also said that there may be a return visit arranged at some time in the future.

A welcoming committee was to be formed that would be in charge of arranging some social activities for the visitors and making sure their visit ran smoothly. Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall would be selecting the welcome committee which would be made up of students from 5th, 6th and 7th years.

The school was buzzing with the news all day and Hermione could tell that Ginny really wanted to be on the committee. She hadn't had a chance to discuss what had happened in Transfiguration yesterday with her and Hermione wasn't sure if she should mention what Draco had told her as it was all getting very complicated. The four of them seemed to be connected in lots of ways and Hermione was afraid to say too much for fear of making things even more intertwined.

So far - she was meant to be flirting with Blaise - but Blaise was thinking that Ginny liked him - when in actual fact Ginny liked Draco. As for Draco, Hermione actually had no idea whatsoever what he thought of her or Ginny except that he was being incredibly nice to them both for whatever reason. She realised that in all of this she had excluded herself because she wasn't interested in either of the boys. She sat down suddenly on her bed. Was she? The other night with Blaise when she had dropped the book on his foot she had definitely felt a connection and she'd liked it. Blaise was fun to be with and without being too big headed he seemed to like her as well. But then he was moving in lessons to sit by Ginny. As for Draco where did she even start! He was enigmatic, charismatic (did she really just use this word to describe Malfoy?), exasperating, frustrating, contradictory, outrageously sexy...Hermione stopped her thoughts right there shocked at herself. Bloody hell, Ginny had been right, their hormones were on overdrive!

She shook her head – this was all because of Ginny, she would never have looked at Blaise and definitely not at Draco in that way if Ginny hadn't started the ball rolling. Hermione had also noticed Ginny's expression in Transfiguration yesterday. She definitely didn't seem upset that it was Blaise she ended up sitting by rather than Draco. Hermione sighed as she was going round in circles now and needed to stop thinking about it all.

She still had two more lessons to get through yet and it was Transfiguration again followed by Charms. All four of them took both these subjects and as she gathered her books together she couldn't decide if this made her look forward to the afternoon lessons or dread them. She and Ginny walked to Transfiguration together.

"So what's the plan if the boys try the same move as yesterday?" Hermione asked just before they reached the classroom. Ginny stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well do we let them split us up again?" Hermione asked a bit surprised at Ginny's question, what did she think she meant?

"I'm happy if you are." Ginny grinned at her cheekily. "No offence."

"None taken but what if you end up sitting by Blaise again?" Hermione asked. "I thought the whole point would be that you should sit by Draco."

"Yes it is but I don't think we can do much about that unless we insist on sitting together. I can't exactly tell Blaise to sod off and send his friend over can I?" Ginny said but she didn't look particularly upset by it.

Hermione didn't get a chance to answer however because they had reached the door of the classroom and were greeted by the sight of Draco and Blaise waiting outside the door both of them leaning against the wall and grinning.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Blaise said in his usual cheerful manner. "Which one of you would like the pleasure of my company today and which one of you is willing to put up with Draco?"

Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at this and also at the look on Draco's face. It wasn't so long ago Draco would have had a face like thunder at a comment like this, even when it was being made by his best friend. Now, he was just grinning and he raised his eyebrows at the girls as if to say – what an idiot! Ginny made sure she gave Draco a special smile before putting her finger to her chin and surveying them both.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." She waved her finger from one to the other, quoting the familiar children's rhyme. Both the boys grinned at her for a moment before Blaise stepped forward and grabbed her hand, stopping her before she finished her rhyme. "I was going to pick to sit by Hermione actually," she said as he dragged her unceremoniously into the classroom leaving Draco and Hermione staring at each other awkwardly. Hermione was surprised how quickly Ginny had given into Blaise when she could have quite easily made some excuse that it was her turn to sit with Draco.

Hermione felt the need to let Draco off the hook. "You don't have to sit by me. Just sit by one of your friends if you want to, it's not a problem." She walked into the classroom and took an empty seat towards the back. The next moment Draco slid gracefully into the chair next to her. He didn't say anything and took out his school books. She stared at him for a moment.

"Draco, I meant it you really don't have to babysit me. I'm a big girl now." She again gave him the option to move. He seemed to be ignoring her for a minute before turning and looking at her.

"You mean I don't have to be stuck with you again?" he asked, his face unreadable.

Hermione thought he was being a bit rude. For a moment he sounded just like the old Draco but she didn't want an argument so she nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant but maybe you didn't need to say it quite like that."

"I didn't say it, you did." Draco widened his eyes at her, waiting for her to realise what he was on about.

"What?"

"Yesterday you apologized as you left the classroom you said – sorry that I had to be stuck with you." Draco explained and watched as realization dawned on her. "You really are quite slow on the uptake sometimes considering you're so clever."

Hermione looked simultaneously outraged, shocked and slightly embarrassed as she realised what he was on about.

"Look Draco, just move if you're going to OK?" Hermione sighed. He still managed to aggravate her even when he wasn't trying to.

"I'm not going anywhere." Draco responded and opened his book. "I'm looking forward to showing you just how Transfiguration should be done just like I did last lesson."

"Huh!" Hermione grunted at him.

The task this lesson was to change the buttons from their jars into sweets, each sweet having to be a different flavour. Hermione concentrated hard, determined to beat Draco this time. She decided to change the whole jar into sweets in one go then work on each one individually to change the flavours. She didn't glance over at Draco because she didn't want anything to delay her. She had about five sweets left to do when she heard Draco clear his throat. Knowing exactly why he had done it she turned to look at his side of the desk. The multi coloured sweets were lined up neatly across the desk, each one individually wrapped and his was jar was empty.

"Another triumph by the best Transfiguration student at Hogwarts," he said gloatingly and smirked.

"You are not the best Transfiguration student at Hogwarts."

Draco waved his arm across the desk. "Think you'll find I am."

Hermione finished changing her sweets and looked round. The rest of the class were still working so the two of them had finished first and second again.

"First and second again! We're damn good!" Draco took the thoughts out of her head and she couldn't help but smile. They were damn good! Draco then said something that made her turn to him in surprise. "I'm glad I got stuck with you, Granger."

Hermione studied his face trying to decide if he meant it or not. He met her gaze with a cheeky grin.

"Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd say!" he grimaced but then winked at her and to Hermione's mortification she blushed. She turned away to hide her pink face and met the eyes of Ginny who was watching them with interest.

**Hope you liked it, please review. x**


	6. On the list

"Quiet please!" Professor McGonagall raised her voice to silence the gathered students. She was going to announce the names of the Welcoming Committee. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to be on it or not. She would be good at organising things but not so good with meeting new people.

"I am going to read the names of the students who have been selected and also the specific duties we have allocated to them."

She started reading names from her list, mostly 5th and 6th years to start with. Hermione only started listening properly when she heard some 7th year names.

"We have paired the following students as we feel these important positions require more than one person. Visit Co-ordinators Parvati and Padma Patil, Administration Anthony Goldstein and Cho Chang, Social Event Co-ordinators Hermione Granger and..."

Hermione groaned rather loudly. Great! Why couldn't she do Administration, she'd be good at that? She'd been given the task she was least suited to. For a moment it didn't register that Professor McGonagall had stopped speaking and that everyone was looking at her.

"Thank you, Miss Granger for your enthusiastic response." Professor McGonagall said sarcastically and Hermione blushed. "I would point out that we have tried to play to students strengths whilst still giving them a challenge – it is good to not be placed exactly where you want every time you do something."

Hermione kept her head down and wished the ground would swallow her up.

"As I was saying, Social Event Co-ordinators Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini..." Professor McGonagall stopped speaking again because Blaise had raised his hand in the air and shouted "Yes!"

She cleared her throat. "Thank your Mr Zabini for that. At the other end of the scale to Miss Granger's reaction I think. Perhaps you and Miss Granger can work together to find some middle ground!"

Ginny chuckled and Hermione lowered her head even further. She felt Ginny nudge her in the ribs and point across the hall. Hermione looked to where she was pointing to see Blaise grinning from ear to ear at her and making hand signals. He pointed firstly at himself and then at Hermione, he then put both his hands over his heart, and then finally did a thumbs up. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him.

Looking less than amused Professor McGonagall continued. "Finally we have the positions of Joint Chairperson. These are responsible positions which will involve the students who are chosen organising and co-ordinating the entire visit, making sure everything is in place at all times and allocating duties to the other committee members. After careful consideration we have chosen Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr Draco Malfoy. I hope they are both happy with our decision and I would like to wish them congratulations."

Everyone clapped and now it was Hermione's turn to chuckle at the look on Ginny's face. She had wanted to be involved but she still looked shocked to have been given the position of Chairperson.

"With Draco!" Ginny said looking at Hermione. "Oh my god I can't do it with Draco! I'll be permanently bright pink!"

Hermione glanced across at Draco not sure how he would have taken the news. He was looking directly at them and as he met Hermione's eyes he nodded his head towards Ginny and mouthed something.

"Is she OK?"

Hermione looked back at Ginny who was still standing with her hand on her chest looking straight ahead. Hermione giggled again, looked back to Draco and mouthed back to him.

"Yes, she's in shock!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After lessons the girls sat outside and discussed the announcements. Ginny had recovered from her initial shock but was still saying she couldn't work with Draco.

"But Ginny, this is the opportunity you wanted. You'll spend loads of time with him."

"I know but I can't talk to him when we're alone. I don't know what to say."

"Ginny Weasley lost for words? I don't believe it!" Hermione said. "You'll be fine, he's easy to talk to really now he's stopped being a total jerk."

Ginny turned to her friend. "Yes, I was going to ask you about that. I noticed you were getting along a little too well for my liking the other day in Transfiguration. Should I be worried? What did he say to make you blush?"

Hermione cringed as she really didn't want to go into what he'd said to her with Ginny. She tried to not answer and turned the tables on Ginny instead.

"That's not jealousy is it? Because you must know that I could never be anything with Draco Malfoy."

"You're such a bad liar, Hermione. Of course you could." For a moment Ginny had a tone in her voice that Hermione didn't like. She then seemed to snap out of it. "Sorry, I just feel like you're doing a much better job of getting to know him than I am."

"I told you to sit by him but you went with Blaise quite happily. I didn't see you protesting very much when Blaise made you sit by him, twice in fact! You were all silly smiles and giggles."

Ginny shrugged. "He's really nice, I enjoy sitting by him."

"Ginny Weasley! You're a dirty, rotten, flirt," Hermione said.

Ginny didn't answer straight away and looked down at her hands.

"Just my type of girl then!" A voice said making both girls jump.

Hermione didn't need to turn her head to know it was Blaise again but as she did glance round she was surprised to see Draco with him.

"Can we sit with you?" Blaise had already sat right next to Hermione as he said this. "We thought it would be a good time for a committee meeting. What do you think Partner?" He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she gave him a glare.

"And if we refuse?"

Blaise grinned at her and leant close. "You won't refuse. Look what's on offer – not only the sexiest guy at the school..." he waved both hands up and down his body, "but also the second sexiest!" he now waved at Draco who was still standing but grinning at them all.

"Don't think you've got that quite right." Draco said. He lowered himself gracefully next to Ginny who Hermione could see was trying her very best not to turn a lovely shade of pink. "I'm not second at anything."

Hermione snorted in a very unladylike fashion and they all looked at her. She could tell by Draco's face that he knew what she was thinking.

"Transfiguration? Potions? Charms?..." Hermione started listing all their subjects. "Second...second...errr and let me see now, oh yes, SECOND!"

Blaise and Ginny burst out laughing but Draco just raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'll give you potions and charms for now because I haven't had a chance to prove otherwise but sorry Transfiguration is all mine!" he leant back against the grass bank, his hands behind his head and Hermione could see Ginny's eyes almost popping out of her head as Draco's shirt rose up a little exposing a small part of his toned stomach.

"You can't claim Transfiguration purely based on you being lucky enough to finish before me in two lessons." Hermione said.

"Draco finished before you? On the sweet task?" Ginny suddenly found her voice and she sounded surprised.

"Well thanks for your vote of confidence, Weasley. You don't have to sound quite so surprised!" Draco said opening one eye to look at her.

Ginny blushed again. "Sorry. It's just Hermione is great at Transfiguration, it's her best subject."

Draco sat up and looked at Hermione with a smirk on his face. "Really? That makes my victory all the more sweet. Ha ha! Sweet!"

For the lack of a better response Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Very mature, Granger. Now I can see why Ginny got the top committee job."

A 3rd year student approached them and cleared his throat.

"Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini?"

"That's us."

"McGonagall wants you to go back to her classroom immediately." The boy was obviously trying to be cool in front of Draco and Blaise.

"That's Professor McGonagall to you, pipsqueak." Blaise said condescendingly. "What does she want us back there for?"

"Something to do with exploding sweet jars?"

"Oops!" Ginny said and looked across at Blaise. "That's your fault I told you we shouldn't have made them all fizzy."

They rushed off leaving Draco and Hermione alone again. Despite her reassurances to Ginny about being alone with Draco, Hermione still felt a little awkward when it was just the two of them. She decided to try and start a civilized conversation after their Transfiguration debate.

"So how do you feel about being Chairperson?"

Draco shrugged. "Yeh, it's OK. I think it's more of a girl thing though, you know pink streamers and confetti and stuff."

Hermione raised her eyes to the sky. "And here's me thinking you could be chauvinistic sometimes!" she said sarcastically.

Draco looked at her in surprise. "You think I'm chauvinistic? Really?"

Hermione felt a little bad for insulting him then she remembered the list.

"Yes. You are one of the creators of THE list," she said. "That's about as chauvinistic as it comes."

Draco smirked at her. "No it's not. It's a compliment to the many beautiful girls who attend Hogwarts."

"What a load of twaddle!"

Draco laughed at her. "Twaddle!"

She grinned at him. "Yes twaddle! It's a 'who can I get off with next' list! It wouldn't surprise me if you and Blaise are working your way down the list one by one."

"Hermione Granger!" Draco exclaimed his eyes twinkling at her. "As if we would! Anyway I'd be careful what you're implying as you and Ginny are both on the list!"

"That's exactly my point. I don't want to be on it but I don't have any choice." She sat up and moved a little closer to him. "So what if Ginny and I create our own list? Blaise said it earlier, we could start a sexiest boy at Hogwarts list and put you all in order. Let's see how long it is before you start to feel like a piece of meat."

"Well as long as I'm number one that would be fine by me." Draco lay back down again exposing his stomach again. Hermione tried her best not to stare at him but his timing couldn't have been better. How could he not be top of the list when he looked like he did now, stretched out in the sun, his sleeves rolled up and top buttons undone?

"What about Blaise?" Hermione asked on purpose.

"Yeh, I'll let him have number two." Draco opened one eye at her again. "Or is he definitely your number one, Hermione?" he grinned wickedly at her.

"Get lost. I told you I don't like him like that."

"Good. So I get number one then." Draco shut both his eyes again.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask you this but what do you do when you want someone on the list? You can't tell me that you all like the same girls! Do you take a vote or something?" Hermione's face creased into a frown as she said this. "Actually forget I asked that, I don't think I want to know."

Draco sat up suddenly and moved right next to her, leaning his face close to hers. "Don't be shy, Hermione. What you really want to know is who put your name on the list."

Hermione sighed loudly. "No, that isn't what I meant but I'm sure you're going to have great pleasure in telling me how you tried your hardest to keep me off the list because I'm Muggle born and all that." She held her hand up as he went to say something. "I know what you're going to say. I don't qualify as sexy enough as I'm only interested in my books etc. etc." She reeled off all the things Draco had said to her before but then realised he was silent.

Draco had stopped grinning and was staring at her intently. The look on his face made Hermione draw her breath in. His beautiful (they were beautiful this close) smoky, grey eyes were locked to hers and she felt like she couldn't exhale. She caught a smell of his aftershave and suddenly had the urge to lean closer and sniff again.

"Is that what you think, Hermione?" Draco asked quietly. "Even now you still think I care about that stuff?"

Not knowing what to say and not sure she could form a coherent sentence after the way he'd made her name sound as he said it, Hermione shrugged. She saw Draco take a breath, his eyes still not leaving hers.

"If you must know - and I swore I'd never let you find this out - it was me who put you on the list." He finally broke eye contact with her to look down at the grass and Hermione stared at him open mouthed. For a moment she forgot to breathe. Draco Malfoy had added her, Hermione Granger to the hottest girls list? Oh my god! Suddenly a thought shot into her head and she felt her stomach drop. Ginny was going to kill her!

**That list is causing nothing but trouble! Sorry there isn't any exciting plot in this story, they aren't saving the universe or anything. I didn't want to do that again after Pure so this one is a lot more about the characters and how they get on with one another. Anyway next chapter, Draco and Hermione exchange some very juicy gossip with one another...Hope you're enjoying it, please review, that'd be great! x**


	7. More questions than answers

Hermione had repeated most of her conversation with Draco to Ginny. She skimmed over the part about how she was added to the list. She hadn't been able to get it out of her head since he'd told her and all she knew was that things were getting more and more complicated as each day went by.

She was supposed to be sorting out some decorations tonight with Blaise so they could see what they had already and if they needed anything else. Ginny and Draco had attended a meeting with the Professors and Ginny had come back buzzing with excitement.

"I'm going to love doing all this, Hermione. Oh and you were right, Draco was easy to talk to so I even feel better about that! Who knows where this could lead."

Hermione felt a small twinge at Ginny's words because for the first time she actually thought about what it would be like if Ginny and Draco started dating. Weird was the first word that sprung to mind followed by bloody awkward! She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up. Draco was standing behind her.

"Are you waiting for Ginny?"

Hermione nodded.

"She won't be coming. Evidently the sweet jars they were meant to have fixed have started exploding again but this time they were in McGonagall's cupboard so it's caused complete havoc. Ginny and Blaise have gone straight there and they are doing detention all night and possibly tomorrow." Draco explained.

"Oh!" Hermione grinned. "I shouldn't laugh but what are the pair of them like?"

Draco smiled at her too. "I can just imagine McGonagall's face! Hilarious!"

Hermione suddenly stopped laughing. "Oh, that's means I'll have to sort it all out on my own tonight."

"Sort what out?"

Hermione realised that Draco would have no clue what she was talking about. "Oh it's nothing really. I was just supposed to be sorting out the decorations cupboard with Blaise tonight."

Draco came and sat next to her on the bench. "So let me get this straight. Blaise had managed to persuade you to spend the entire evening in a cupboard with him? Exactly how much sorting out did you think he intended to do?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You have a one track mind, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"No, Blaise has a one track mind and I am expert at knowing what he's thinking. Which isn't a good thing, believe me!" Draco said. "I'll help you with it instead."

Hermione looked at him surprised. "No, you don't need to do that, I'll be fine."

"I don't mind. I am Chairperson after all! And the only other one who hasn't got detention." Draco nodded at her. "What time do you want me?"

"7pm?"

"OK, see you later."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She tried her very best to convince herself she wished Draco hadn't offered to help her tonight but it wasn't true. She was glad he had offered it was as simple as that. When she arrived he was struggling with the key for the door. Hermione had a go with it but it wouldn't budge.

"Why don't they just lock it magically?" Draco said, twisting the key sharply. As he did this the door flew open and boxes started falling out onto the floor. They both stared around at the mess for a minute before Hermione started stacking the boxes in some sort of order so they could go through them.

They worked methodically and Hermione started to sort items out that they might be able to use. Draco didn't talk very much but it was an easy silence so Hermione didn't mind. After an hour or so Draco sat down on one of the large chests and rubbed a hand across his forehead.

"This is hard work! I'm having ten minutes rest."

Hermione agreed and took a seat opposite him. She wondered if she could broach the subject of Ginny, just to see if he did like her at all.

"So how is it being Chairperson with Ginny?" she hoped this question wasn't too obvious.

"Yeh its fine. But she's very bossy! You should have heard her talking to the teachers the other evening; I think she ended up telling them what to do rather than the other way round." Draco grinned. "She's nice though, I think we'll work together well."

Hermione wanted to keep this conversation going so she decided to ask about the list.

"Is that why you put her on your list?" Hermione took a chance that he might just say yes.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Why do you think it was me who put her on the list?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was just guessing."

"Why do you want to know that anyway?"

"Because I'm nosey." Hermione decided to be honest and grinned at him. He laughed at her.

"Well at least you're honest!" He put his head to one side. "I'm not going to tell you that though."

"Why not? You told me that you put me on the list." Hermione asked.

"Exactly, that was because it was me. It was up to me to decide if I wanted you to know or not."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Right, so that would imply it wasn't you who put Ginny on it then?"

"Persistent aren't you?" Draco said. "I'm not telling you so give it up."

"Was it Blaise?"

"Has Ginny asked you to find this out?" Draco asked.

"No, I told you I'm nosey."

Draco leaned forward. "OK if I tell you, do I get to ask you a question that you have to answer completely honestly?" He was smiling his amazing smile at her and Hermione leant her chin in her hand on the table as if she was thinking about his proposition. She was tempted but a little cautious as to what he might ask her.

"I don't trust you. You're going to ask me something really embarrassing."

"Well the choice is yours. It depends how much you want to know who put Ginny on the list." Draco leant back and smirked at her.

Hermione sighed knowing she was going to say yes but also knowing she would probably regret it. "OK, I'll do it."

"Wow, didn't think you'd agree to that in a million years." He smirked at her and leant over the table lowering his voice. "Who would be number one on your sexiest guys at Hogwarts list?"

"Well the list doesn't exist so that's not a valid question." Hermione pointed out to him.

"Yes it is. IF there was a list, who would you pick as number one?" Draco re-phrased his question then looked at her expectantly.

"That's just cruel." Hermione pulled a face.

"Come on, be totally honest." Draco was enjoying this.

Hermione was torn between lying completely and confessing the truth. The problem with lying was that he would just tease her incessantly about any boy she now mentioned. But she couldn't possibly tell him the truth.

"I haven't thought about it but I suppose it would be someone like Anthony Goldstein. He's really nice." She tried desperately not to blush partly because of the topic of conversation and partly because this was on outright lie.

"That's a big, fat lie, Hermione Granger." Draco said.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" she protested.

"Because you always blush when you're lying."

"And how do claim to know that?" Hermione sighed loudly. "It's an embarrassing subject."

Draco leant closer to her and lowered his voice. "Hermione, I'm not letting you off that easily. Who would be number one on your list?"

Hermione felt herself growing hot under his gaze. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ear. She was a useless liar but how could she tell him the truth?

"You already know the answer, that's why you're pushing me for it." She glared at him. "Just so you can have that already over inflated ego of yours boosted even more."

She saw Draco's face change and he looked closely at her with a small smile on his lips. "Is that your very drawn out way of saying that your number one would be me?"

Hermione wanted the floor to open up and she couldn't help but glare at him. She answered with a glare. "Probably."

"It's nothing to be shy about. I'd be number one on most girls' lists." Draco sounded like his usual arrogant self for a moment but he was grinning as he said it.

"Now that's over it's your turn. Who put Ginny on the list?" Hermione waited with baited breath even though she wasn't sure what answer she wanted him to give her. She wanted him to say that he put Ginny on the list because that would all fit together nicely but at the same time she didn't want to hear him say that at all.

"I'm really sorry but I can't tell you."

"What do you mean? We had a deal."

Draco bit his lip. "Yes well that will teach you to make deals with sneaky Slytherins. I can't tell you because I don't know, we do it anonymously."

Hermione sat up in her chair completely outraged. "You're a lying, manipulating, sneaky..."

Draco held his hands up to stop her flow of words. "Watch you're language we're in a public place. I honestly didn't think you'd take my offer of answering a question. It was an opportunity too good to miss."

"You're unbelievable, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said between gritted teeth.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a bloody compliment!" Hermione said. "You now owe me a question to replace the Ginny one."

"Ask anything you like, I have nothing to hide." Draco offered.

Hermione gave him a smirk he would have been proud of. "How many girls have you slept with?" She burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"What? You've got to be kidding! You can't ask me that!"

"There were no rules I can ask what I like."

"Why do you want to know that?" Draco shook his head disbelievingly at her. "I can't believe that Hermione Granger just asked me how many girls I've slept with for heaven's sake!"

"Just answer the question." Hermione was enjoying herself. She didn't really care how many girls he'd slept with but she was enjoying making him squirm. Maybe she was evil after all?

"Three." Draco was still shaking his head and looking slightly embarrassed. "If you tell anyone else this I'll kill you."

Hermione sniggered. "Three? I thought you were supposed to be the Slytherin sex god!"

Draco grinned at her. "Yes sex god not sex slut! It's not the quantity that makes you a sex god, it's the quality."

"Oh please! So Pansy would be one of them who are the other two?"

"That's all you're getting, unless you want to carry on with the deal? I'll let you have one more question as long as I get one more as well." Draco raised his eyebrows at her challengingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "One more question each?"

"Yep."

"I don't know, I think I've been embarrassed enough for one day."

"You now know how many people I've had sex with, so don't talk to me about embarrassing." Draco said ironically.

"OK. One more question each then."

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "That was too easy. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything. You can even go first." Hermione offered.

"OK, I will then. Are you still a virgin?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her and she pulled a face at him.

"You really can't ask me that."

"Why not? You just asked me the same thing in a roundabout way."

"It's not the same, I'm a girl."

Draco burst out laughing. "That makes no difference, now answer the question."

"No."

"No you're not a virgin?"

"No, I won't answer you. You're Draco Malfoy and I can't possibly have this conversation with you."

"We agreed another question each."

Hermione sighed loudly, giving into the inevitable. "No."

"No you won't answer me?"

"No, I'm not a virgin."

Draco's eyes opened wide and he smirked at her. "Wow! I am shocked. Weasley did have it in him then? Or was it Potter?"

"You're a cheeky sod! How do you know it was either of them?" Hermione's words were harsh but she was still looking at him, half amused. "Now come on we really do need to get on with sorting all these boxes out."

"You still have a question to ask."

"I know, don't worry I'm not going to forget. For now just think of it like I'm in credit."

Draco laughed but looked a little nervous. "I'm not sure I like the idea of that. God knows when you'll spring that one on me."

**I enjoyed writing this - I like it when they have conversations like this one. Anyway please review and thank you very much for all the great reviews so far. x**


	8. Having a moment

They had eventually managed to sort the cupboard out. Hermione now knew what items they could use when the visitors arrived. She was putting a box back on the shelf in the cupboard but was having difficulty reaching. Draco walked in and saw her struggling.

"Here, let me do it." He pushed the box onto the shelf but in the process he leaned on the edge of it and the back of the shelf lifted. All the boxes slid forward precariously and they both reached up to try and stop them falling. The box that Hermione reached for fell onto the shelf below with a clatter and Hermione stepped backwards thinking it might land on her head. She didn't see the box on the floor behind her and put her foot right through it which made her overbalance and fall onto her back.

The lid on Draco's box came off and it flipped over emptying its contents over them both. The first few items were streamers and balloons followed by a large bag which was full of tiny, shiny pieces of confetti. It split open and deposited its contents all over Draco and then Hermione. Draco managed to steady the shelf and then turned to Hermione who was still on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked then realised she was laughing uncontrollably. She couldn't get her words out and just pointed at him. He touched his hair and realised it was full of the tiny pieces of confetti. Hermione had it all in her hair too and she picked some pieces out and looked at them.

"They're Halloween shapes." She started to laugh again and Draco couldn't help but join in. He helped her to her feet and they started to clear up. It took a while as the little pieces of paper had got everywhere.

"I'm glad that's over. Please remind me never to volunteer to help again." Draco said as he locked the door.

Hermione chuckled again. "Well we would have been finished an hour ago if it wasn't for the confetti, that stuff gets everywhere! Hold on, you've still got some in your hair." Without even thinking about it she reached across and pulled a few of the pieces from his hair. It was as she did this that she suddenly became aware of how close they were standing. His hair felt soft under her fingers and he was bending close so she could reach. Draco realised she had stopped with her hand in his hair and he was looking at her intently. For a minute their eyes met and Hermione felt a tingle run through her. She pulled back her hand suddenly, feeling embarrassed to be touching him but his eyes never left hers and she couldn't look away from him. She took a deep breath and stepped back from him.

"There you go, that's all of it gone," she said looking down at her feet. Draco didn't answer her and when she looked up he was staring at her.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Draco."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione woke the next morning with a sense of disbelief about yesterday. Not only had she confessed to Draco Malfoy that she thought he was the sexiest boy at Hogwarts (she hadn't known that was what she thought herself until she said it!) but they had then gone on to have a discussion about their sex lives! As if that wasn't enough they had then had a moment as she helped him get the confetti out of his hair. She wasn't exactly sure what the moment had been but it was something. She would have to do some serious editing before she repeated any of this to Ginny.

As soon as she entered the hall, Ginny appeared and immediately asked what had happened last night with Draco.

"Oh, he...er...he just offered to help me because Blaise couldn't."

"Yes I know that bit but what did you talk about? Anything interesting?" Ginny asked.

"Errm...no...I can't remember." Hermione lied badly as usual and Ginny immediately sat down by her.

"You're not telling me something. What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing happened, it was hard work actually." Hermione recovered her composure a little and then her wicked side surfaced. "Oh and I found out how many people Draco's had sex with."

Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What? You found out what? How?" she stuttered over her words in her excitement to ask all her questions at once and Hermione laughed.

"It just came up in conversation." Hermione said casually and laughed again at Ginny's expression.

"Oh yes, right! Hey shall we put this box of streamers here and by the way how many times have you had it away with someone?" Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Yes, that was how it happened."

"Hermione! I want gruesome details now or I might have to hex you!" Ginny leaned forward and waved her finger at her.

"Oh I can't tell you how many, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"I must be doing something wrong. You keep getting all the gossip." Ginny frowned as she said this but then grinned again. "So how many then and why did he tell you?"

"Not as many as you'd think is all I can tell you." Hermione would not tell Ginny because she wouldn't like it if Draco told Blaise.

"Ooh! Ten? Eight? Twenty?" Ginny guessed wildly.

"Ginny! Stop guessing, I'm not telling you."

"So how come he told you? I mean what were you doing in the store cupboard to get onto that subject?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione. "Were you bending suggestively over the boxes, Hermione?" Ginny giggled at this and Hermione was glad to see she didn't seem upset that Hermione had had such an intimate conversation with Draco.

"Actually I was trying to find something out for you." Hermione answered. "I asked Draco who put you on their list."

Ginny's eyes popped again. "Oh! Bloody good idea, Hermione. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Anyway, Draco wouldn't tell me unless he I let him ask me something that I had to answer truthfully."

"Like truth or dare."

"I suppose so but without the dare bit! Anyway we ended up asking each other some questions and I asked him how many people he'd slept with." Hermione explained briefly, hoping desperately that Ginny wouldn't ask too many questions but knowing that was unlikely.

"I can't believe you asked him that! You're supposed to be the quiet and shy one! I would never have had the courage to ask him that." Ginny said with admiration in her voice.

"That's because you fancy the pants off him. You can hardly manage hello when he's around." Hermione said. "I don't know what it is about him but he winds me up even when he's not trying to so I was just trying to make him squirm."

"Fantastic! I love it!" Ginny hesitated and looked closely at her friend. "So who wanted me on their list then?

"Sorry, he wouldn't tell me." Hermione told a half lie using wouldn't instead of couldn't and it definitely sounded more convincing than usual. She didn't tell Ginny that they added to the list anonymously or she'd know immediately it hadn't been Draco who added her.

"So he tricked you into telling him stuff when he was never going to answer your question?"

"Yes and I fell for it like an idiot."

Ginny sighed. "Well it is Draco Malfoy we're talking about shamelessly manipulative and shamelessly gorgeous. It's a deadly combination."

The girls realised it would soon be time for first lesson and they grabbed their bags and walked towards the doors.

"So how was detention?" Hermione was glad for the opportunity to change the subject.

"It was fun."

"Fun? Now I want some information because how can detention be fun?"

Ginny didn't answer because as they left the hall Draco and Blaise were waiting for them by the main staircase. Hermione felt a little awkward seeing Draco again after last night but he just smiled at her as if nothing had happened. Blaise greeted them both in his usual, friendly way.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger." He grinned at them both and Hermione couldn't help but smile back at him. "We are here to ask you something if you have a minute?"

"Ooh, sounds interesting." Ginny answered him and stepped closer calling Hermione over with a wave of her hand.

"Well its Hogsmeade tomorrow and we wondered if you would care to accompany us?" Blaise asked this with a dramatic flurry of his hand. He was looking at them both and Hermione couldn't tell exactly who he was aiming his question at. He obviously meant all four of them to go together but Hermione wasn't sure if she or Ginny should be answering him. She glanced across at Draco to find he was looking directly at her.

"Is this part of your attempt to improve the relationship between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Ginny was asking cheekily.

"No, it's our attempt to improve the relationship between us and you." Blaise managed to make this quite innocent sentence sound dirty and Hermione had to laugh at his constant innuendos. Ginny was grinning at him too not in the least offended. Blaise looked from one to the other. "So what time do you want to meet?"

"We haven't said we'll go with you yet!" Ginny pointed out, her hands on her hips.

"Of course you'll go with us!" Blaise said confidently. "We'll even take you to lunch."

Ginny thumped him hard in the chest. "You're a bloody arrogant git! I've a good mind to say no."

"OK. We'll just take Hermione then." Blaise answered and winked over at her. Ginny sighed loudly, knowing when she was beaten. "So ladies, we'll meet you by the Main School gates at 10am."

Hermione realised afterwards that neither she nor Draco had spoken a word.

**Please review, please, please, please, please...x**


	9. Hogsmeade Part 1

They were all on time and the four of them started the walk towards Hogsmeade village. It was an overcast day with a gusty wind. There were no awkward moments on the walk because Blaise just chattered away about anything all the way there. They agreed to split up for a couple of hours so they could all get some supplies they needed and then meet back at The Three Broomsticks to have lunch.

The girls enjoyed the morning around the shops and Hermione did well getting almost all the supplies she needed. Draco and Blaise were already at the pub when they got there and the girls joined them at the small table in the corner. Hermione still felt awkward because this was the first time they had all been in a social situation.

"So where are the rest of your Slytherin cronies?" Hermione asked looking round as if she expected them to be sitting on the next table.

"I have no idea. We're spending the day with you, not them." Blaise answered. Both girls stared at him for a moment because he was obviously being genuine. They placed their food order and settled down to wait. Hermione felt hot so she slipped her jumper off and put it on the back of her chair with her coat. When she turned back towards the table she met Draco's eyes and he was staring at her. She sat back down again hurriedly feeling self conscious.

"So, do we need to call a meeting to make sure we are ready for the visitors? They are going to be here in two days time," Ginny who was sitting opposite Draco said this directly to him. Hermione looked at her in surprise. She had managed to address him directly and start a conversation without stumbling over her words! He moved his gaze from Hermione to her.

"Yes boss," he said and gave her one of his most devastating smiles. Ginny smiled back at him and for once managed to stay her normal colour.

"I was just making a proposal." Ginny said quietly.

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, Ginny." Draco joked.

"What are you ready for then?" Ginny answered him boldly and looked at him from under her fringe.

Hermione was watching this exchange with interest. What had happened to Ginny? Where was all this new found courage coming from?

"That depends on what you're offering me." Draco replied and Ginny giggled a silly little laugh.

Blaise cleared his throat and the pair of them turned to look at him. "Don't answer that, Ginny," he said then he turned to Draco. "You're embarrassing the girl, Draco."

Draco looked Ginny up and down. "She doesn't look very embarrassed to me."

Ginny smiled at him again and Hermione knew this was Ginny using her charms to their full affect.

"No I'm not embarrassed. It was just beginning to get interesting actually."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Ginny who just looked back at him without a single blush in sight. This was going from one extreme to the other. She'd gone from being practically unable to speak in his presence to being so obvious with her flirtation that it was embarrassing to watch. Hermione wondered if what she'd told her about her conversation with Draco the other night had caused the total change of attitude. She hoped Ginny wasn't presuming Draco had added her to the list and was therefore not so shy about letting him know she liked him. The whole situation as now getting so complicated that Hermione was losing track of it all. Without realising Hermione sighed loudly and they all turned to look at her.

"Sorry, I'm hungry I was just wondering how much longer the food would be." Hermione covered quickly but Ginny didn't look convinced. The food arrived 30 seconds later and they all started eating. After a few minutes Ginny spoke again, this time to all of them.

"So, is it still OK for us to meet tomorrow after dinner to decorate the hall?"

"Yipee, I can't wait." Blaise said unenthusiastically.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it so much." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well is that all you girls can come up with for our second double date?" Blaise asked.

"Is this a date then?" Ginny asked with a smile. "As none of us are dating is this your way of asking me out, Blaise?"

Blaise was grinning from ear to ear and leant towards her. "If I say it is what would your answer be?"

Hermione was now watching Ginny and Blaise with surprise. She was being a total flirt today! Hermione knew Ginny wasn't being serious with either of them but she was surprised that she would act the way she was in front of Draco.

Ginny shrugged. "You're not my type."

"Really? What is your type then?" Blaise asked the smile still on his face.

Ginny put her finger on her chin. "Mmm. Tall, handsome, confident..."

"Well that's 100% to me so far." Blaise interrupted her.

"Hot, hair you can run your hands through, a gorgeous body..."

"Just what part of that don't I qualify for?" Blaise asked her with a grin.

Hermione interrupted before Ginny could answer him. "Just how shallow are you, Ginny Weasley?"

"Go on then, what's your type?" Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Oh no, I'm not having this conversation right now." Hermione waved her hands around.

"Yes you are. It's fun."

Hermione smiled and then launched into her choices without hesitation. "Caring, kind, clever, good sense of humour, nice eyes..."

"Rich?" Draco interrupted her with a smirk.

"No! That's not important." Hermione flashed her eyes at him and he pulled a sad face.

"That's a pity," he said.

"Good in bed?" Blaise asked and they all turned to look at him with various looks on their faces.

"That sounds more like your criteria than mine." Hermione said wittily.

Blaise turned to face her. "Actually that just shows what you know. I like nice eyes as well. Big, soft, brown ones..." he left the end of his sentence open and Hermione laughed. He then turned to Ginny and gazed into her eyes. "Or green of course - your turn Draco."

Draco looked reluctant for a minute then he nodded. "Sexy and tall, long legs, model looks, smooth hair down to her hips, rich and indulgent parents, oh and stupid so I can get away with murder and she won't work it out." He wiggled his eyebrows at the girls having said all of this just to wind them up.

"Disgusting." Hermione said.

It had been raining for a while and there was a loud bang of thunder outside and then the room lit up.

"Looks like we're stuck in here for a while, I'll go and fetch us all another drink." Blaise volunteered.

"I'll help you carry them." Ginny said.

"I was only joking." Draco said as soon as they'd gone. Hermione looked sternly at him.

"I hope so."

Draco stood up and swiftly moved seats so he was sitting opposite her.

"You already know exactly what I look for in a girl," he said this quietly and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

"How do I?"

"I added you to the list didn't I?" Draco pointed out to her and she felt her throat go dry. Was he actually flirting with her? Or was he just trying to embarrass her?

"You're such a liar I am not your type at all," she said.

Draco look surprised at her response. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if some pretty blonde with long legs walked up to the table now you'd forget I existed." Hermione summarised the situation in one sentence.

Draco had the good grace to smile. "Only for a couple of minutes."

Hermione reached across the table and hit him on the arm. "Charming." She then immediately felt embarrassed. This was exactly the type of messing around she would have done with Ron or Harry not with Draco Malfoy. She actually felt flattered that he was saying she was his type when it should have made her skin creep. Her life was descending into utter madness and there she seemed unable to do anything about it!

**More Hogsmeade next and someone gets a shock! Hope you liked this, thanks for keeping on reading! You know what I'm going to ask for now...reviews, reviews, reviews. x**


	10. Hogsmeade Part 2 suprisingly!

Ginny and Blaise arrived back with drinks and the four of them discussed the visitors' arrival and the welcome party. Blaise looked out the window.

"Looks like it's stopped raining for a while shall we try and get back to Hogwarts while it's dry?"

They all agreed except Ginny who wanted to get some accessories to go with her dress for the party. The boys moaned but agreed to wait for her while she and Hermione went into Gladrags Wizardwear. While Ginny was picking various items, Hermione glanced out of the window and could see Draco and Blaise standing outside. A group of girls left the shop and seemed to hang around by the door. Hermione shook her head, the girls not wanting to leave would have everything to do with the two gorgeous boys standing outside. Hermione was sure she would never be so obvious with her affections. She could see Blaise waving his arms around and then she heard the girls laugh. She glanced back at Ginny but she was talking to the shop assistant. Hermione crept closer to the door and opened it a little so she could hear the conversation.

"So which lucky girl is your partner to the welcome party?" a blonde girl who Hermione recognized from 5th year was talking to Blaise. Hermione shook her head at the not very subtle hint.

"Hermione Granger and I'm glad you recognize she is lucky." Blaise joked. "Although I'm sure I might be able to fit you in for a dance or two."

Cheeky bugger! Hermione knew that Draco and Ginny were expected to go together and therefore it made sense for her to be Blaise's partner but he hadn't even asked her yet and there he was broadcasting it to everyone!

The blonde girl giggled and Hermione felt like opening the door and slapping her. "I didn't know you were going out with Hermione Granger?"

Blaise shrugged. "Well, we're not making a big thing of it. Hermione doesn't like to parade around the school you know, she's a bit shy."

Hermione realised her mouth had dropped open. Now he was telling outright lies about her but she somehow couldn't be mad at him. He was obviously trying to get rid of the girls. The blonde girl's friend was standing close to Draco, flicking her hair and smiling at him.

"See I thought Hermione Granger was your girlfriend," she said flashing her eyes at Draco. "Does that mean your single?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Why did she think that Draco was with her?

"Hands off ladies, I'm taken." Draco's smooth voice drifted across to Hermione and she pulled a face. Draco and Blaise really needed taking down a peg or two but they were so used to all the female attention, especially when they were together that who could blame them for being arrogant? The GIT word sprang back into her head. Not only did they think they were terrific but being best friends with each other made them all the more attractive to the female population. She wondered how she would act if it was a given fact that she and Ginny were the sexiest girls in school and that boys were literally throwing themselves at them. That'll be the day! Hermione thought ironically. If it were the case, she was sure she would act a little more graciously than Blaise and Draco. The group of girls walked away chattering and Hermione heard one of them say that she thought Draco must be going out with Ginny Weasley. At least that would make Ginny happy if she heard them!

Once Ginny had finished shopping they rejoined the boys and the four of them started walking back to the castle. As they passed Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop Blaise stopped suddenly.

"Bloody hell! Look who's in there!"

They all crowded over to the steamed up window and tried to look through the thick lacy curtains.

"Pansy," Draco said.

"With Dean Thomas?" Blaise sounded outraged. "Correct me if I'm seeing things but are they holding hands?"

"Everyone in Madam Puddifoots holds hands." Hermione pointed out.

Ginny, who was equally shocked by seeing her ex boyfriend with Pansy Parkinson shook her head in disbelief. "They are actually holding hands! They've kept that quiet haven't they?"

Hermione looked at Draco's face but he didn't seem bothered. Blaise grinned and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Come on let's go in and sit at the next table," he said and tried to pull Ginny with him but she resisted.

Hermione smirked wickedly at him. "Does this mean our romance is over?"

"Pardon?"

"I thought I was your girlfriend but because I'm so shy we were keeping it quiet." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, stepped closer and ran her hand down his chest possessively.

Ginny gave her a puzzled look but Draco burst out laughing. "Looks like you've been caught telling lies, Blaise," he said.

Hermione swung round to face Draco. "He's not the only one is he?" she put her finger on her lips, her head to one side as if she was trying to remember something. "I think your words were – hands off ladies, I'm taken."

"What did I miss?" Ginny asked.

Hermione explained and Ginny giggled. "You two are terrible! And how dare you use our names without asking."

Blaise grabbed her hand again. "Come on, let's go in now. There are a few tables free."

Ginny looked like she was going to resist again but didn't. She turned and looked at Hermione and Draco.

"Come on, let's all go in," she said over her shoulder.

"I'm not going in there," Hermione said but then she caught the look on Draco's face. He was grinning at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes you are. Come on," Draco stepped towards her but she held her hands up.

"No. No way." Hermione insisted.

Draco laughed and grabbed her round the waist pulling her towards him. "Pretend you find me irresistible. It won't involve much imagination."

"Draco, I can't go in there with you! It's full of couples."

"That's the point, Hermione. Imagine Pansy's face when we arrive together. Come on." Draco didn't let go of her and started walking towards the door. Hermione could see she was not being given a choice so reluctantly she went with him.

Blaise and Ginny were already at the table right next to Pansy and Dean who had obviously noticed them because they were whispering to each other and glancing across. Hermione saw Pansy's face drop as she saw her and Draco enter and Dean actually turned round to look at them. She felt Draco slip his arm around her waist and she tried desperately not to turn bright red. Madam Puddifoot showed them to a table, gushing over them both and suggesting what they should have to drink. Draco ordered and then leant across the table and grabbed both of Hermione's hands in his.

"Draco!" she pulled a face at him.

"What? If we don't touch each other in here we'll look out of place." He glanced across at Pansy who turned quickly away. "She's dying to come over and ask us how long we've been together."

Hermione glanced across discreetly and caught Pansy's eye. She was given a look that would kill and turning back to Draco she giggled.

"I can't believe she's still daring to be possessive about you when she's in here with Dean!" Hermione whispered.

Draco shuffled his chair around the table a little and leant even closer. "So let's give her something to be possessive about." Before Hermione realised what he was going to do he had placed his lips on her cheek and then leant their foreheads together. Hermione couldn't stop herself from blushing now even though she knew that it was all for Pansy's benefit. It suddenly came to Hermione that she hadn't even looked who else was in here. Anyone from school could be watching her and Draco. She then felt Draco put his lips next to her ear.

"Relax, you look like you're going to stand up and run any minute," he whispered and then she felt his hands move up her arms to near her shoulders. Hermione was trying her very best to not let his closeness affect her but she was rapidly failing. Not surprising really as Draco Malfoy, her enemy for six years, was currently whispering in her ear, his lips on her skin, his hands pulling her towards him. She inhaled his scent greedily because he smelt delicious. She was beginning to forget they were acting when he gasped and pulled away slightly. Hermione followed his gaze over the top of Pansy's head to Blaise and Ginny who were on the table next to hers. What she saw made her sit up and stare.

They were kissing! Not just a peck on the cheek or anything they were kissing properly, their arms around each other, their lips dancing together and their eyes closed. Hermione turned to look at Draco who was watching them with a shocked look on his face. Something caught her eye and she glanced towards the window. The group of girls from earlier were outside looking in through the window at them all. Partly because she was embarrassed watching her best friend kissing Draco's best friend and partly because of what the girls outside must now be thinking she suddenly found the entire situation amusing and chuckled. Draco turned to look at her.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Well I think we might be the talk of the school tomorrow because the girls you and Blaise were talking to earlier are currently outside watching my boyfriend, kissing your girlfriend while we sit here and watch them!" Hermione was giggling louder now unable to stop and Draco turned to her also looking amused. Madam Puddifoot was glancing over at them disapprovingly.

It was at that precise moment that Pansy walked over to their table and emptied her entire drink over Draco's head before shouting loudly at him.

"How could you!"

She then ran from the shop leaving everyone staring at Draco.

**Hope you liked it, please review. x**


	11. Decorations and Dancing

Hermione was carrying a big box down to the Great Hall but her mind wasn't on the task in hand. She'd spent most of the day in turmoil about yesterday. Firstly the whole debacle in the tea shop with Blaise and Ginny kissing and then Pansy tipping her drink over Draco's head! Draco had been about to get his wand out to Pansy but Hermione had stopped him. They had then all been thrown out of the cafe with Draco and Pansy arguing loudly.

When they did all get back to Hogwarts they had confronted Blaise and Ginny about their kiss but they had insisted that it had been part of the act. Hermione wasn't sure she would have believed them except that she knew Ginny liked Draco. Draco, not having the same inside information was very sceptical.

To her surprise she had really enjoyed the time the four of them spent together. Blaise was fun, easy going and charming and she loved his company. He also seemed protective of her which was nice. And what a smile! It could melt icebergs! And then there was Draco who was making Hermione feel things she really shouldn't. He had that quiet charm about him and she often found him looking at her with those incredible, sexy eyes that made her melt. And he seemed to be sending her signals that he might like her too. Hermione stopped in the middle of the empty corridor, oh my god what the hell was she thinking? Was she actually pairing herself up with Draco Malfoy? Really? Anyway the fourth member of their little group threw all that into chaos because she was supposedly infatuated with Draco wasn't she? Her flirting yesterday had been outrageous and obviously not just with Draco. There were times when Hermione wasn't totally convinced that Ginny liked Draco as much as she said she did. Ginny and Blaise had a great rapport and he obviously liked her. And Hermione could not forget the kiss! If they were acting they were doing a bloody good job! She started walking again shaking her head at the whole situation.

The whole of the committee were in the hall when she arrived all carrying out various tasks to get it ready for the Welcoming Party tomorrow. Hermione carried the box over to the long table running down the one side of the room and opened it. She looked at the length of the table and hoped they had enough table decorations for it.

"Guess who you've been paired with?" a voice said from behind her and she turned her head to Draco who was standing holding several large, white tablecloths. "If you ask me we've definitely got the raw end of the deal, their task looks like a lot more fun than this." Hermione glanced over and saw that Ginny was with Blaise over the far end of the room. They were decorating the ceiling using magic to fix the streamers and floating lights to the top of the room.

"Stuck with me again then? You're Chairperson, why don't you just abuse your power and demand to be with her instead?"

Draco looked around the room. "Be with who?"

"Ginny of course!" Hermione didn't stop emptying the box. "Don't worry I won't be offended."

Draco bent down to her and put his hands over hers so that she stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "I don't want to be with Ginny. I just wanted to do the ceiling decorations, it looks like fun." His face was close to hers and Hermione felt that strange feeling in her stomach again. A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hey are you two OK? Have we got enough table decorations?" Ginny was standing over them looking into the box. Hermione felt embarrassed at the position she and Draco were in and stood up too.

"Yes I think so." Hermione looked at her friends face trying to decide if she had seen her and Draco sitting so close together and that is why she had come over but she seemed absolutely fine. Ginny left them to continue and she and Draco laid the large tablecloths out on the table. It took ages because the table was so big and Hermione's arms were beginning to ache. They then started decorating the table with the large multi-coloured decorations and it began to look really good. Hermione glanced round and noticed that most of the others had finished and were leaving the hall. Ginny came over again.

"Hey I think we're almost done," she said. "The table looks great. Will you be much longer Draco because we need to go and talk to the house elves about the food before we go?"

"Not too long." Draco looked up and down the table to assess how much they had done.

"You go now, I'll finish it off." Hermione offered.

Blaise had come over and he tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "I could come to see the elves with you?" he offered and winked at her. Hermione expected Ginny to refuse outright but she seemed to stutter over her words.

"Errr...well...yes, I suppose that would be OK." she looked over at Draco. "If that's OK with you?"

Draco smirked at her. "I'll try to survive without you for a few minutes, Ginny. Just don't think you're getting the top job, Zabini."

"I'm quite happy with my job thanks." Blaise said grinning. He then stepped closer to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. "And my committee partner."

Ginny groaned and made a vomiting sound. "Oh please, let's go before I gag!"

She and Blaise walked off and Ginny turned her head back to Hermione and winked at her. This left Hermione and Draco on their own in the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how it kept happening that she and Draco ended up alone.

"So has a certain tall, dark, handsome man asked you to the welcome party tomorrow night yet?" Draco asked her. Professor McGonagall had already told Draco and Ginny that it would be suitable if they went to the dance together. This actually meant go together or you'll experience my disapproval so that's what they were doing.

"No and I don't want him to, I don't need babysitting." Hermione said grumpily.

"Yes that's the only reason he's going to ask you, of course because he feels sorry for you. I mean he doesn't like you or enjoy your company at all does he?" Draco said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Hermione said with a small smile.

"No I don't, just go with him, you'll have fun."

"You sound like Ginny now, telling me what to do. I know it sounds like I have an inferiority complex but I don't. I don't let anyone walk all over me."

"Yes I had noticed." Draco said with a smirk. "Talking of walking all over you I had better warn you that Blaise is a terrible dancer."

Hermione laughed. "Really? He looks like he'd be really great."

"Well he can dance in a casual way if you know what I mean. He just makes the moves up as he goes along but he can't do any of the formal dances we'll be expected to do at the beginning of the evening so wear some shoes that cover your toes."

"You're awful! Poor Blaise." Hermione said still laughing at Draco's blunt description. "Anyway I'm not a good dancer either so we'll make a right pair!"

"You'll need me then because I'm a brilliant dancer. I'll come and rescue you once the formal stuff is over," Draco said.

"Well you're being as modest as ever I see." Hermione said shaking her head at him. "There's a fine line between confidence and arrogance, Mr Malfoy."

"I'm not being arrogant, it's true! Go on, name a dance and we'll do it." Draco came round the table and held his arms wide.

"The Irish jig" Hermione said with a grin and Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Very funny. A proper dance I mean."

"Err...how about...a jive?"

"Too fast."

"I don't know many dances. How about a Rumba?"

"Too sexy."

Hermione opened her eyes wide at him and pulled her head back. "What do you mean? I can be sexy you know!"

Draco smiled at her. "That's what I meant, I won't be able to concentrate."

Hermione felt herself blush and looked down at the floor.

"Let's do a waltz it's not too hard and it looks good. Come here then." Draco came across to her but she stepped back.

"I didn't say I could do it. In fact I definitely remember saying I couldn't."

"Doesn't matter you don't need to be an expert, I'll lead you." Draco didn't give her a choice and grabbed her round the waist.

"Draco, I seriously cannot dance."

"Well you're about to learn aren't you?"

He placed her one hand on his shoulder and took the other in his before pulling her a little closer. He then started making simple steps in a slow circle. Hermione had never felt so uncomfortable in her life and it was really weird dancing with no music. She stepped on Draco's toes repeatedly and apologised every time. He leant closer and spoke quietly near her ear.

"Relax, Hermione. Just let me lead you."

She took a deep breath and tried to do what he said but she kept looking down at her feet, trying to mirror his movements.

"Hermione, stop looking at your feet. Look at me and no-where else."

She looked up and met his eyes. Their faces were ridiculously close and she felt a little tingle run through her as he smiled gently at her. Having tried to look anywhere but directly at him for the last few minutes she now felt like she would never be able to tear her eyes from his. She felt her breathing start to quicken and his hand on her back felt like it was burning her. Draco's face was serious and she saw him quickly glance down at her lips before back up to her eyes again. Suddenly the room seemed to disappear as Hermione couldn't see anything but Draco. Without realising it she was matching his steps, not treading on his toes at all and she wondered how this was happening.

Draco pulled her closer so her head was now almost on his shoulder and he quickened the pace of the dance. Still she managed to follow him and she realised he had been completely right that someone who could dance as well as Draco could, and he was very good, could make anyone who danced with him look good as well. The proper stance they had started with was collapsing as they both let their arms bend, moulding to each other. She felt Draco's breath on her neck and she sighed as her whole body seemed to respond to him. His hand had slid down her back onto her hip and their formal dance was quickly changing into something far more intimate when the sound of loud clapping suddenly penetrated the bubble they had created.

"Bravo!" Blaise said as he and Ginny entered the hall again. "I think I might have to swap partners tomorrow, you two look great together."

Hermione was bright red, utterly mortified that Ginny and Blaise had walked in on them dancing together. She glanced up at Ginny who was staring at her and Hermione hoped desperately that Ginny wasn't going to create a scene. Her next words eased the worry.

"Wow, that was incredible!" she gasped. "You two looked bloody amazing."

"Draco was teaching me a waltz." Hermione felt the need to explain what they had been doing.

"And other things by the look of it," Blaise said bluntly and Ginny slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up," she said and Hermione felt a rush of warmth for her friend. It was obvious to them all that her dance with Draco hadn't been just a dance but Ginny was still defending her despite her own feelings for Draco.

**Thanks for all the great comments about the previous chapters. Let me know what you think of this one too. Look forward to your reviews. x**


	12. The Bet

Hermione took one last look at herself in the mirror and was pleased with the dress she had brought. It was very pretty and flouncy and Hermione knew she looked good in it. Today had been very busy but it had all gone well. The visitors had arrived mid morning and been introduced to the committee.

There were 3 boys and 3 girls in the party, all Year 6 or 7. Hermione had found them all very polite and pleasant and she had been given the task of showing a couple of them around the castle. Fabien and Alexander had been perfect guests and Hermione had liked them both a lot.

The arrangements for tonight were all in place and Hermione began to feel like she could start to relax.

"Hey, are you ready?" Ginny asked walking up to her. "Ooh! You look lovely, Hermione."

"Thank you, so do you."

Ginny grinned at her and did a little curtsey. "Who needs boys to compliment us when we are doing such a good job ourselves?"

Hermione looked her friend up and down. "Our visitors' jaws are going to drop when you walk in with Draco. You two are going to look amazing."

"Huh! It isn't me that looks amazing with Draco," Ginny said giving Hermione a nudge. "That dance was...well it was wow!"

"Are you OK about that, Ginny? It was just a dance." Hermione said.

"No it wasn't! It was like the two of you could read each other's minds." Ginny said completely honestly. "I like it that you're getting on with him, it would be horrible if you still hated one another, so stop worrying about it. I'm kind of liking things just how they are at the moment."

Before Hermione could ask Ginny to elaborate someone was calling them from the Common Room so the girls descended the stairs and headed for the hall with their friends. Blaise and Draco were waiting for them outside the hall and Blaise made a big deal of running across the entrance hall as Hermione came down the main staircase and helping her descend them. She giggled at his flamboyant gesture and he linked her arm through his with a smile. He then surveyed them both for a moment, grabbing Ginny by the shoulders and turning her all the way round before nodding.

"Yes, not bad," he said.

Ginny and Hermione stared at him both trying not to smile. "Not bad?" Ginny asked indignantly. "Do you realise how long we've spent getting ready only to be greeted with not bad!"

Blaise winked at her. "Yes, you look OK I suppose."

She hit him over the head with her evening bag. "I hate you."

"Liar."

They stared at each other for a minute and Hermione watched their exchange with interest.

"Ginny, you look stunningly gorgeous." Draco said and offered Ginny his arm. "Is that better?"

Ginny took it and grinned at him and gave Blaise a glare from the corner of her eye.

"That will do very nicely thank you."

Blaise wrinkled his nose at Draco. "Such a suck up!" he muttered with a grin that Draco returned. "He obviously thinks you don't deserve a compliment, Hermione."

Hermione laughed at them both. "We haven't even entered the hall yet and you two have done nothing but mess around," she said. "I'm not sure I can stand a whole night of this!"

She and Blaise went to step forward and enter the hall but Draco briefly let go of Ginny's arm and stepped in front of them. He took Hermione's hand and squeezed it.

"Ignore my dear friend, Hermione. Of course you deserve a compliment as well. You look beautiful and when your toes are sore, just come and find me."

Ginny laughed at the expression on Blaise's face and they all entered the hall. It looked lovely and Hermione felt a little emotional. It was going to be a good night and it was down to their hard work.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione sat heavily in her chair, her feet aching. The evening was going really well but she'd been kept very busy looking after some of their guests and making sure things were running smoothly. The music was in full swing now so she felt she could now relax and enjoy herself. Blaise was no-where to be seen but she wasn't complaining as he had been nothing less than the perfect partner all night, even dancing with her perfectly well, so she was more than happy to let him go off an circulate for a while.

Draco and Ginny were on the dance floor still and she glanced over at them. It was a lively song and they were dancing close together, holding hands both smiling and laughing. Hermione suddenly felt a twinge of something she didn't like and turned away from them. She had no right to feel jealous in any way so she needed to get control of her emotions. They were just dancing with each other. She couldn't help it though and after a few minutes she looked at them again. Draco was holding Ginny and twirling her round and she was giggling. Hermione turned away again and sighed. Wouldn't it just be typical that Ginny would finally get Draco's attention tonight? Just when Hermione had finally admitted to herself that she would quite like some of his attention.

"Has he left you on your own?" Draco's voice broke into her thoughts. Ginny was now dancing with Anthony.

"Yes...I mean no...it's OK." Hermione stuttered over her words.

Draco took the chair next to hers and pulled it closer. "Was that a yes or a no? If you want me to go and drag him back over here I will do so willingly."

Hermione laughed. "No, I'm fine honestly. Blaise has been great actually, even his dancing was OK."

Draco nodded. "No broken toes then?"

"No."

"I heard that." Blaise's voice interrupted them and Draco grinned at his friend.

"I was just checking on Hermione as you'd deserted her." Draco said.

Hermione waved her hands at Blaise. "I didn't say that!"

"No she didn't say it but that doesn't change the facts," Draco said.

"I was getting re-acquainted with our Hogsmeade fan club." Blaise said.

"Oh please!" Ginny's voice came from behind the boys. "Fan club? You really think you're god's gift don't you?"

Blaise turned to face her and answered her briefly. "Yep." He then turned back and leant over to Hermione offering her his hand.

"Would my very lovely partner care to dance with me again?" he asked and with a smile Hermione nodded. She enjoyed dancing with him and contrary to what Draco had told her he wasn't half bad. They danced to several songs and Hermione was having a good time. She noticed that Ginny was dancing with Draco again but she ignored them and focused on Blaise. A new slower song came on and Blaise grabbed Hermione unceremoniously, so they could dance closer. Almost immediately Hermione felt him let her go and another pair of arms slid around her. She glanced over and saw that Blaise and Draco had swapped and Blaise was now dancing with Ginny. Blaise grinned over at her, nodded at Draco and then winked. His focus then moved to Ginny who was already sliding her arms around his neck, seemingly completely happy with the change of partners so Hermione turned away.

"What no protests?" Draco asked her, looking down into her face. "You don't look very happy. Surely dancing with me isn't that bad."

"No, of course not, I just worry when you and Blaise keep trying to match make him with Ginny. He seems like he wants to be with her but there's things neither of you know about that will make it all very complicated." Hermione hadn't meant to say quite this much and she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Sounds interesting, what sort of things?" Draco asked the obvious question.

"I can't tell you, sorry." Hermione sighed. "But you need to stop encouraging him."

"I'm not trying to match make them." Draco protested.

"Well next time he asks you to swap dance partners say no." Hermione said.

"He didn't ask me to swap partners. It was my idea, I asked him." He shook his head at her exasperated. Blaise's wink to her as they had swapped partners suddenly made sense.

"Oh!"

"I thought it was time you got to dance with a proper partner. That's shut you up hasn't it?" Draco grinned at her expression. Hermione stared at him for a minute feeling the little flutter in her stomach again. Draco moved them round the dance floor elegantly. "You're dancing well by the way, it's because you're not thinking about it." He then did a quick twirl making her grasp his arms. "Anyway, I think you're wrong about Ginny, despite you're little secret. She's always flirting with Blaise and look how they are dancing now."

Hermione glanced across at them. "It's just that I know Ginny isn't in to him," Hermione said, knowing she was sailing a little too close to telling Draco the truth.

Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Well I hate to contradict you but she looks totally into him if you ask me."

"See that's what I mean, you were dancing with Ginny earlier and I could have believed the same of the two of you. So looks can be deceiving and Ginny is still insisting that they are just friends, like us." Hermione began to wonder if someone had been slipping her alcohol because her tongue seemed to have a life of its own.

"I definitely haven't danced with Ginny like that tonight, Hermione. I would definitely have remembered." Draco looked across at the other couple again. "You seem very sure of yourself despite what is right in front of your eyes. And I know you're wrong."

"I'm not wrong."

"Well I am so confident that she likes him I am willing to have a bet with you. They will be a couple by the end of the month." Draco nodded his head at her.

Hermione grinned. Well this was a bet she was willing to take, having the little bit of very important information that Draco didn't have.

"OK, what's the wager?"

Draco looked at her suspiciously because she had agreed so readily.

"You have to create that list of Hogwarts sexiest boys you were on about and put me at the top. Then you have to owl it to the whole school with your name as the creator on the bottom." Draco gave her a wicked grin.

"You've got to be kidding!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, if you're not confident that you're going to win..." Draco teased her.

"OK, what about you?" Hermione returned his wicked grin. "You have to kiss Millicent Bulstrode, in the great hall, in front of everyone."

"What? I really can't kiss Millicent Bulstrode." Draco shook his head.

"Looks like the bet is off then," Hermione said.

Draco sighed. "OK, I'll do it. Well I won't have to anyway because I'm going to win the bet."

**Review, review, review, review, review, please, please, please, please, please. xxxxx **


	13. Hearing things you shouldn't

The following day Hermione was asked to let Fabien follow her all day and attend lessons with her. Fabien was nice and Hermione enjoyed his company. After eating dinner together he thanked her and said goodbye and she headed back to the common room.

As she turned into the corridor she saw Draco standing outside waiting for her.

"I wondered where you were," he said as she approached.

"I was looking after Fabien."

"Mmm. Bit of a creep if you ask me," Draco said grumpily.

"Well I didn't ask you and he's not a creep." Hermione answered him equally grumpily. "What's the emergency?"

"I'm going to win the bet." Draco nodded his head at her.

"What?"

"Earlier Blaise told me he had an extra study lesson tonight for Ancient Runes but when I checked there aren't any extra study lessons planned."

"And?" Hermione said in a slightly bored voice.

"And Ginny then told me she had the same thing!" Draco pulled a face at her.

Hermione didn't like to admit it but that was suspicious.

"They're meeting up, I'm sure of it. So we're going to look for them."

Hermione stepped back and shook her head. "No, we're not. You can do whatever you like but don't expect me to be involved in it."

"You are involved, we have a bet."

"And let's say we find them, what exactly are we supposed to do? Walk right up and say – hey, we know you're our best friends but we don't believe a word you say so here we are sneaking up on you, hope that's OK?" Hermione said sarcastically and Draco laughed.

"We will make sure they don't see us." Draco grabbed her arm but she resisted.

"But you're missing the point, Draco. Why would they need to see each other secretly? Why not just be out in the open about it?" Hermione put her head to one side and waited for his response.

Draco bit his lip. "Yeh, I'm not exactly sure on that but Blaise thinks you like him so he probably thinks you'd be upset."

"What? Me? Why me? Did he tell you that?" Hermione spluttered.

"Not exactly." Draco admitted.

"So you're making that up then?"

"No, I'm making an informed assumption." Draco grinned at her cheekily.

"Well in that case how is it you're not assuming that they might think you like Ginny and that's why it has to be kept a secret?" Hermione turned the whole scenario round on him.

Draco shook his head. "No, Blaise knows I don't like Ginny."

This fact took a few seconds to register in Hermione's head then she felt her stomach drop. This was not good news for Ginny.

"How does he know you don't like Ginny?" she asked. "Have you had that conversation then?"

"Not exactly," Draco said but didn't look directly at her.

Hermione wouldn't leave it alone suspecting he wasn't telling her the whole truth. "But how does he know if you haven't told him?"

"It's a long story."

"So you don't like her then?" Hermione pushed him to answer her.

"I like her a lot. She's great and funny and clever. I just don't fancy her." Draco answered and now met her gaze.

"But what's not to fancy? Half the boys at Hogwarts would cut their arm off to go out with her." Hermione wasn't sure why she was being quite so persistent about this but she just wanted to know.

Draco shook his head at her. "I didn't know it was compulsory to fancy Ginny Weasley, sorry!"

This made Hermione laugh. "No I'm sorry. I'm just surprised, that's all. She seems just the type you'd normally go for, the legs and the hair etc."

"Yes I generally prefer girls with legs and hair." Draco said with a smirk and Hermione laughed.

"You know what I mean."

Draco grabbed her arm again. "Right, enough about Ginny. Come on let's go."

"No! I'm not sneaking around the castle spying on our two best friends who I don't believe are sneaking off to be together anyway." Hermione pulled back from him.

"I know you don't believe it, that's the reason you have to come. So I can prove it to you. Now come on!" Draco sounded exasperated and Hermione knew he wasn't used to anyone denying him what he wanted for this long. She stared at him for a moment and he smiled at her as he realised she was going to agree.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but come on then." Hermione said with a sigh.

They set off looking in the most obvious places around the castle. Luckily it was quiet so it didn't take too long but Hermione moaned all the way round. Eventually Draco stopped and stared at her his arms folded in front of him.

"Hermione, will you please stop moaning!"

She chuckled. "Sorry."

"It's OK, I give up. Maybe they are in a study lesson." Draco sighed.

"We could try the tower?" Hermione suggested and Draco suddenly perked up.

"Good idea!"

They climbed the tower steps as quietly as they could. Draco suddenly put his hand on her arm as they heard voices. They crept up the stairs so that the voices grew louder and Hermione had the overwhelming urge to giggle. Draco put his hand out to stop her walking once they could hear what was being said.

"You'll just have to kiss him."

"I can't kiss him! He'll wonder what the hell I am doing."

"No, he'll just think it's his lucky day."

"Well considering what he told you and that he's supposed to be such a lady's man he's not exactly using all his charms to their full affect is he?"

"He thinks she'll never like him because of everything that has happened. I mean has she said anything at all about him yet?"

"No but she's not likely to is she when she thinks I'm in love with him?"

There was the sound of movement and the voices got louder. Hermione and Draco looked at each other in horror realising that Ginny and Blaise were about to come down the stairs. Hermione turned and headed back down the twisting staircase as quickly as she could without making too much noise. She reached a landing and noticed a door so she ran over and tried it and to her relief it opened. Draco was right behind her and she pulled him in and shut the door. It was a small storage cupboard and it was a bit of a squash.

"Well we need to do something soon because all this secrecy is driving me crazy." Blaise's voice came to them from the landing. "I spend all day just wanting to do this and I can't."

It went quiet and then they heard Ginny giggling. Hermione wanted to block her ears because this was terrible listening to their two best friends making out. Her mind was racing because not only did this prove Draco right which was a bad thing on every level, it also meant that Ginny had been lying to her about liking Draco. Before she could analyse it any further she heard them talking again.

"I don't see what else we can do short of locking them in a cupboard together or something!" Ginny's voice sounded amused and they heard Blaise laugh. The irony of what they were saying wasn't lost on Hermione but it made her want to cry not laugh!

"Yeh, or we could try and get them detention together?"

"Hey that's a good idea."

The voices faded as they descended the stairs and Hermione wanted to sink to the floor with her head in her hands but there wasn't room. Not only was she upset and annoyed with Ginny and Blaise but it was obvious that their conversation had been about her and Draco. This wouldn't have been quite so horrific if she wasn't actually standing within millimetres of him in a dark storage cupboard. She'd never felt as humiliated in her life.

She fumbled for the door turning the handle urgently, desperate to get out. She turned it left then right but nothing happened. She reached over and tried using two hands but still the door remained shut. She then felt a hand over hers as Draco leaned over to her.

"Hermione." His voice was quiet and soothing but she ignored him and attacked the door handle aggressively. "Hermione, stop it's not working." She felt him press against her as he moved her hands from the door handle and tried to open it himself. It didn't work so they both tried casting spells to open it. After ten minutes it became obvious that the door was not going to open. Hermione was now uncomfortable, very hot and right now the last person she wanted to be locked in a cupboard with was Draco Malfoy. They stood in silence for a few minutes and then Draco lit his wand and tried to make some room on the floor for them to sit. It was all very awkward because the size of the cupboard really didn't allow for much movement but he eventually made a small space and sat down.

"Here, there's just about room, come and sit down," he said.

"No. We need to think how to get out of here. I don't want to sit down." Hermione tried to keep the hysteria out of her voice.

"I know we need to get out of here but frantically throwing spells at the door isn't working so let's calm down and try and think logically." Draco's voice sounded patient.

"I'm fine standing, thanks."

She heard him stand up again and the next minute he had his hands on her shoulders, his face next to hers.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. Getting all agitated won't help, come and sit down with me just for a few minutes."

Hermione stared at him but when she felt tears at the back of her eyes she turned her head away. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head back to face him gently.

"It's OK. We're just stuck in a cupboard that's all! It's not like you're on your own."

Hermione knew the tears were running down her cheeks but she couldn't help it. "Well maybe that would be better."

Draco looked shocked at her words and frowned at her. "What do you mean?" The tone of his voice made her feel awful. It wasn't his fault what had happened, he had been placed in the same situation as she had. She lowered her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she made sure she kept her eyes on the floor because she knew the next few words would be unbearable to say if she had to look at him. "I just feel embarrassed and humiliated by what we've just heard. But it's not your fault, sorry."

She then felt Draco's arms slide around her and he pulled her up against him so her head was resting on his chest. For a moment she held herself straight, not really knowing how to react but then all the emotion and tension seemed to drain from her as she let herself relax against him.

"Whatever we heard tonight serves us right for spying doesn't it?" Draco said. "Let's deal with one thing at a time. Forget what's gone on tonight and pretend it's last night when we hadn't heard any of it. Would you be happy to be locked in a cupboard with me then?"

Hermione felt a giggle rise up into her throat and she pulled back from him. "I'm not sure I'd ever be happy to be locked in a cupboard but I know what you mean."

"It's just me, you know annoying, arrogant, infuriating me. Calm down, sit down and let's put our more than ample brain power together to get out of here."

**So there you go - some answers for you. I'm sure some of you had already guessed what Blaise and Ginny were up to but there are still some more explanations to come for instance - why are they trying to pair up Draco and Hermione? Anyway for now we have Hermione and Draco locked in a cupboard. So anyone got any ideas what they would do locked in a dark cupboard with Draco for a few hours...? Hee hee. As usual please review, let me know if you're still liking the characters and how the story is going and I'm open to all suggestions as always. x**


	14. In the cupboard Part 1

Hermione let him push her down until they were sitting opposite each other on the floor their legs intertwined. She took a deep breath and felt herself calming down.

"Thank you," she said quietly and he looked up at her.

"You're welcome but I haven't a clue what you are thanking me for."

"For calming me down, I was acting like a crazy woman. Maybe I suffer from mild claustrophobia." Hermione tried a little smile at him.

"It's OK. It was all a bit unpleasant."

"I can't believe they've been trying to pair us up! That's what this has all been about!" Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

"Well it's nice to hear the hysteria in your voice when you say about being paired up. It's giving my ego a great boost, thanks." Draco's voice sounded sarcastic but he was looking down at the floor.

"That's not what I'm upset about! It's the fact that they've been lying to us, sneaking around behind our backs and most importantly trying to manipulate us. I trusted Ginny, I tell her all my secrets!" Hermione folded her arms in front of herself and sighed. "Bloody, sneaky little..." she couldn't think of a word bad enough to describe them and stopped. Draco looked up at her a small smile playing around his mouth.

"What secrets are they?" he asked and grinned.

Hermione shook her head but managed a small smile back. "They won't be secrets if I tell you, will they?" She stared over at him. "Aren't you upset by all this?"

"No, I've been Blaise's friend for the past six years remember? This is just his typical behaviour."

"Why did Blaise say to Ginny that she had to kiss you? I don't get it if the idea is for them to get us together?"

"I think it was supposed to make you insanely jealous, you'd then realise that you were madly in love with me and come and jump on me." Draco smirked at her.

Hermione put her hands in her head. "Oh god!"

"Come on Hermione. It's funny really - they've gone to all that trouble and we've caught them out," Draco said.

"What really puzzles me is what would have given them the idea to get us together in the first place?" Hermione was shaking her head. She looked over at Draco but he was looking down at the floor and didn't reply. "I really, really am going to kill Ginny because I can just imagine the fuss she'd make if did this to her."

"So she never gave you a hint at the beginning of this that she liked Blaise? All through this she never said anything?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, the story was that she had a huge, secret crush on you and she asked me to help her get your interest."

Draco looked surprised and just stared at her for a minute. "Really? And you agreed to that?"

"Well I didn't like the idea for obvious reasons." Hermione realised what she was saying. "I don't mean to offend you. I hadn't got to know you properly then, I still had the old Draco Malfoy in my head. Well, that and the new, posing, preening version I was seeing on the field every day."

Draco shook his head. "I can't believe she told you that, what a crafty little minx!"

This made Hermione laugh because it was the first time she could tell that Draco felt annoyed at their situation. His face changed again and he leant forward, not that there was far to lean.

"So you like the new and improved Draco Malfoy then?"

Hermione pulled a face at him. "You know I do but I can easily change my mind if you get too far up your own..."

He put his hand over her mouth. "Hermione Granger. You're language is getting terrible."

She licked his hand and he pulled it away and rubbed it on his top. "Yuk! That's disgusting."

Hermione laughed at the look on his face. He narrowed his eyes.

"So how about we get our revenge?" he said. "Ginny told you she fancies me so how about I start returning the favour?"

"How exactly?"

"Well I will suddenly be overcome with a desire for Ginny Weasley – you know like the one you thought I should have already. I'll play up to her at every available opportunity and let's see how she and Blaise react."

Hermione smiled. "I like it but the trouble is she won't fall for it because the change will be too sudden."

"Of course she'll fall for it. Have you not seen the Malfoy charm in action?" Draco said in his usual confident manner.

"I know you love yourself if that's what you mean."

Draco suddenly sat up and leant forward. "So Hermione, you don't have any faith in my charms then?"

"No, it's not going to work on Ginny this quickly," Hermione insisted.

"So you're not denying I have enough charm then?" Draco had moved so he was leaning up, his arms either side of her on the floor, his lips near her face.

"If you like the arrogant, know it all type I suppose. Personally I prefer it if my boyfriend fancies me more than himself."

Draco stopped leaning forward for a second and looked into her eyes with a smile. "Nice comeback, Granger." He then moved closer again. "But it doesn't matter what you're type is. It's a pity Blaise and Ginny didn't realise I don't need help to get any girl I want." He moved his lips near to her ear and Hermione felt herself staring at his collarbone and the skin exposed by his top two buttons being undone. His upper body was millimetres away from her and she tried her best not to focus on the toned muscles of his arm and shoulders. "I have my reputation for a reason." His voice was lower now, rumbling in his throat and Hermione had to swallow several times because her throat felt so dry. She tried her best not to inhale but as always he smelt amazing. This was always what made her begin to lose herself. She started to speak but was shocked how her voice sounded.

"Draco..." His name left her lips like a breath of air, husky and sensual and then she felt his lips gently touch the skin below her ear.

"Hermione?" he said her name back to her in the same sensual voice she had used and if Hermione hadn't already been seated she knew she would be ready to fall on the spot. The feel of his lips on her neck was incredible. He gently moved up to her ear, lifting his hands so they were now either side of her head supporting his weight against the wall. She should have felt trapped but she could only seem to focus on where his lips were touching her skin.

"Is it working?" his husky whisper was close to her ear and she shivered. She had to clear her throat before attempting to answer him.

"Is what working?"

"The Malfoy charm."

"Draco..." again she didn't continue because he lowered his arms and pressed his body against her so she could now feel his every muscle against her. His hands had moved to her hair, running through the soft curls and she was suddenly incapable of speaking. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was having to fight the urge to run her hands over him and pull him even closer. His one hand slid down her back pulling her closer and she could no longer think straight, her body responding to his. He still wasn't even kissing her, just gently pressing his lips to her neck and then lower onto her collarbone but she was losing control.

Then she felt him release her and pull back, leaning against the wall again. His eyes didn't leave her face and she noticed he was breathing heavily in the same way she was. She tried to hide it so he couldn't tell how much he had affected her.

"So you still think Ginny could resist me if I do that to her then?" Draco asked her quietly.

Hermione glared at him. "So that was just a demonstration was it? And you're going to do THAT to Ginny?" Hermione could hear that her voice sounded incredulous.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well that was my intention but now I'm having second thoughts because if it feels like that I might not be able to stay in control of the situation."

Hermione stared at him trying to make sense of what he had just said.

"That was a compliment, Hermione. It won't feel like that with Ginny." Draco stared at her but she wasn't sure what the look on his face meant. She was glad the only light was from Draco's wand because she knew her face was bright red. Draco seemed to gather himself. "Let's see if we can get this door open shall we?"

**Any one wishing they were Hermione? More cupboard action next. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Thanks for the reviews so far. x**


	15. Still in the cupboard Part 2

**Hurray! I'm back! I haven't been able to post anything at all on my account for days, just kept getting an error message. So I need to say a bit thank you to mahalsapuso19 who not only said some great things about my stories but also sent me the solution on how to post documents to my account again - BIG THANK YOU MAHALSAPUSO19 ! I felt like I had my right arm cut off not being able to post! Anyway I'm back so here's a chapter to go on with and I'll try and get another one on soon. x **

"There's some little screws holding the door handle on. Have a look on the shelves see if there's a screwdriver or something sharp to unscrew them with." Draco said and they both began searching the shelves. Hermione suddenly stopped.

"You know loads of things are making sense now. The other day after Ginny saw us dancing she said she didn't mind because she liked things how they are. I wondered what she meant but now I know!"

Draco looked over at her. "You asked Ginny if she minded you dancing with me? See guys would just never do that."

"And the kiss in the coffee house and when we swapped dancing partners!" Hermione was running things through in her mind. "Ooh I'm hopping mad at them!"

Draco sighed. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

Hermione glanced over at him. "Sorry, am I getting on your nerves?"

"Yes."

Hermione giggled. "See that's what I like about you. You say what you mean, no long drawn out or polite answer."

Draco took a step so he was standing right next to her again. "That's why I'm not mad at them."

"What? You've lost me."

"I agree they shouldn't have been so sneaky and manipulative and Ginny should definitely not have told you she likes me but I'm not so mad at them because there was never a chance of us being friends if they hadn't done this. I mean, when would you ever have spoken to me, let alone been friends with me if it hadn't been for what they've done?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her.

Hermione gave him a warm smile then she held up a small screwdriver. "How about this?"

Draco took it off her and they shuffled back over to the door. Everything was a struggle because the space was so confined. They swapped places but Draco still had to lean right over her to reach the door handle. He pressed close up to her but his concentration was on the door. Hermione however was feeling the butterflies in her stomach again and she tried to ignore his proximity. This was easier said than done when he was literally pressed against her. She pushed herself back against the wall.

"Sorry, I know I'm squashing you but I can' reach otherwise." Draco stepped back for a minute.

"It's OK"

"You looked uncomfortable."

"It's OK. Just work on the door handle and ignore me."

Draco leaned over again and bent closer to the handle. Hermione held his wand right next to him so he could see properly. He twisted the tiny screw but each time he did it his hand slipped off the handle of the screwdriver.

"Listen, Hermione. Can you hold the screwdriver and then I'll put my hands over yours and we can try and turn it together? That might stop my hand slipping." Draco asked her and she did as he said. He was right behind her now, his arms round hers as they both held the screwdriver and Hermione was again struggling with keeping her mind on the matter in hand. What the hell was up with her? She was acting like an idiot! His little demonstration earlier had flipped a switch and she didn't seem to be able to turn it off. They turned the screw together but it didn't move. They then swapped and Hermione put her hands over Draco's but still it didn't move. They were about to try a third time when Draco suddenly bent over and moved the very small distance he was able to move away from her.

"What's the matter? Please don't tell me you feel ill." Hermione turned to look at him anxiously.

"No, I'm fine." Draco didn't look at her.

"Draco? Tell me what is it?"

"Nothing let's try again." He moved closer again and slipped his arms around her. They tried a few more times but it didn't work. Hermione twisted round in his arms to face him.

"This isn't working, let's try magic again," she said but he was looking at her in a strange way. "For heaven's sake Draco what's the matter? And don't say there isn't anything because I can tell."

Draco lowered his head to the floor and sighed. He didn't raise his head as he spoke quietly. "We just need to get out of here, Hermione because if we don't I can feel another demonstration coming on."

For a moment she didn't know what he meant but then suddenly she realised and she felt her pulse quicken. Had Draco Malfoy just implied that he wanted to repeat what he'd done to her earlier? Did he just say he needed to get out of here, in other words stop being so close to her or he'd be tempted to hold her again? He still hadn't looked up and Hermione had absolutely no idea how to deal with this. It wasn't like she could leave him alone for a minute or move away to gather her thoughts. It was like there was an electricity charge between them and being within inches of one another was igniting it. Hermione had no idea that someone could make her feel like this or that she could possibly be making Draco feel the same! This was Draco Malfoy for god's sake! He was supposed to be made of ice and experienced enough to find this whole situation nothing but amusing.

"Draco..."

"You need to stop doing that too."

"Doing what?"

"Saying my name like that."

"Like what?" Hermione genuinely did not know what he meant.

"All husky and seductive."

Hermione stared at him for a minute then burst out laughing completely breaking the tension. "Seductive? Me? Draco, I couldn't be seductive if my life depended on it. I can spell it though."

Draco stared at her for a minute before his face broke into a grin. "You can spell it..." he chuckled. "How to lure a man into your arms by Hermione Granger, lesson one – spell sexy words to him."

They were both really laughing now, the tension between them completely gone.

"I should be offended." Hermione said between laughs.

"Don't be. I'm looking forward to lesson two," Draco answered her and Hermione giggled. She then turned back to the door.

"You know what? I really think we're stuck in here unless we use magic. We need to think of something properly though because the normal, run of the mill spells didn't work."

Draco slid to the floor again with a yawn. "It must be getting late, I feel tired."

Hermione sat by him. "Mmm. I have a more urgent problem."

"What?"

"I need the bathroom."

Draco shook his head. "You're kidding."

"Sorry, I can't help it."

Draco's eyes fixed on the shelf behind her and he reached across behind her head and produced a bucket.

"There you go, problem solved."

She hit him on the arm. "Very funny."

"Don't think about it and the feeling will go. Right let's try a spell then, any ideas?"

They tried all the spells they could think of separately then together but nothing worked. Hermione sank to the floor exhausted.

"How ridiculous that two fully competent wizards can't open one small cupboard door!" she said. She held up her wand. "I've used this wand to attack death eaters for heaven's sake! Opening a door should be the simplest thing in the world."

Draco then tried brute force, launching himself at the door and hurting his shoulder in the process. He then joined her on the floor rubbing his shoulder.

"Bloody door," he grumbled.

"We're going to die in here aren't we?" Hermione said dramatically and Draco laughed.

"Do I get my dying wish then?"

"I'm not even going to ask what it is."

"Come on, use your imagination. Here we are stuck in a broom cupboard, ending our days together. We may as well go out in style." Draco wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione shook her head at him. "You do realise you are flirting with the girl you called a Mudblood for the last 6 years?"

Draco's face looked serious. "Don't use that word."

"Are you kidding? You used it all the time!"

"I know, that's why you shouldn't be saying it now," Draco said then his grin returned. "Are you complaining about me flirting with you, Granger?"

Hermione was about to answer when they both heard the same noise - footsteps outside on the stairs! They jumped up and started to bang on the door and shout. The footsteps grew louder and then suddenly the door burst open and a blast of cold air hit them in the face.

Professor Trelawney was staring at them through her thick glasses. Hermione pushed past her rudely shouting as she ran down the stairs.

"Sorry, nature calls..."

**So they're out of the cupboard and Draco has let a bit of his feelings be known. Now for a bit of fun with Ginny and Blaise! Post again soon...keep reading hope it is still flowing OK after the big delay! And I need your reviews for definate this time - I've really missed them! x**


	16. Knockout

**Oh, it's lovely being able to post chapters again! Although it stops me doing any of the hundreds of other things I should be doing...never mind. x**

Hermione was struggling with being nice to Ginny, it wasn't that she really hated her or anything but she felt frustrated that she couldn't tackle her about what she and Blaise had been doing. She was going with Draco's plan though and was managing not to show that she knew what they had been up to.

The four of them had arranged to meet by the lake after dinner and Draco had plans. Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to enjoy it or hate it! The boys were already there when she and Ginny arrived and Hermione felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Not only were she and Ginny now meeting two Slytherin boys on a daily basis, they were all friends, laughing and joking and teasing each other. She imagined what the old Hermione would have said about that! She found it easier to relieve her conscience if she thought of old Draco and new Draco along with old Hermione and new Hermione. It didn't seem quite as bad for her to actually like him if she thought this way. And she definitely did like him. Just seeing him standing with Blaise by the water made her stomach twirl around and when he glanced over and flashed his devastating grin at her she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was so incredibly gorgeous it shouldn't be allowed and she was finding it increasingly difficult not to let him affect her. A little voice in her head kept repeating – it's Draco Malfoy, it's Draco Malfoy, it's Draco Malfoy – but she couldn't help it.

They strolled round the lake chatting and Hermione noticed that Draco had purposely manoeuvred himself to walk next to Ginny. They were walking just in front of her and Blaise and Draco leant close to speak to Ginny and then linked his arm with hers. Hermione kept up her chat with Blaise which was easy enough as he was one of the easiest people she knew to talk to. She saw him glance over a few times at Draco and Ginny but he didn't say anything.

Draco had lead Ginny away from them, closer to the water's edge and she saw him place both his hands on Ginny's shoulders, talking to her intently. She heard Ginny laugh and Blaise looked over so she started talking to him again. The next time she glanced over Draco had his arms around Ginny's waist and there was no doubt that they were now acting differently to how they normally would with each other. She tried her very best to not let it bother her, knowing it was just an act by Draco but she didn't like it. Blaise had also noticed.

"What are they doing?" he asked his eyes narrowed, his good humour gone.

"Well between me and you," Hermione leant in closer to him using all her limited acting skills, "Ginny has a bit of a thing for Draco so maybe he has finally realised it."

Blaise's expression turned to stone but he said nothing. He grabbed Hermione's arm and almost dragged her across the grass to Ginny and Draco.

"What are you two up to?" he asked them in a light hearted way but Hermione could hear the control in his voice.

"Nothing," Ginny answered, stepping away from Draco.

"It didn't look like nothing. I hope you're being a good boy Draco Malfoy." Hermione said trying her best to give Draco an easy way to keep flirting with Ginny. She saw him give a little smile and knew she had said the right thing.

"I'm never a good boy, Hermione." He winked at Ginny and leant close to her again. "And I don't think Ginny wants me to be."

Hermione saw a look of anger pass across Blaise face and felt a small twinge of regret. This was cruel, it must be killing him watching his best friend flirting so outrageously with his girlfriend. She shook her head deciding that Ginny and Blaise deserved it.

"So the visit went well didn't it?" Draco was addressing Ginny. "We were good hosts, Miss Weasley. We should do something to celebrate!" Again he aimed this only at Ginny and for the first time Hermione saw her hesitate.

"Yes, all four of us should go out – we all deserve it." Ginny nodded at them all but looked uncomfortable.

Hermione waited for Draco's response expecting him to say that he meant just the two of them but he didn't. Instead he stepped close to Ginny again and gently reached out and moved her hair back over her shoulder then he tucked a few strands behind her ear. It was an incredibly intimate gesture and Hermione could see that both Ginny and Blaise were looking shocked.

"If that's what you'd like, then that's fine." Draco said in a low voice, looking directly at Ginny who had gone slightly pink.

Hermione had to turn away to stop herself from laughing. Bloody hell he was good! Somehow he'd made such a simple gesture so incredibly smouldering and then agreed with what she had suggested as if it was the most important thing in the world to him that she was happy. She had doubted his plan because she believed that Ginny would see straight through it but she hadn't accounted for Draco's skill at manipulating a situation so smoothly and easily. He didn't have his reputation with girls for no reason!

They carried on around the edge of the lake and Hermione saw Draco reach over casually and take Ginny's hand. She didn't pull away but Hermione could see that Ginny was very conscious of how affectionate Draco was suddenly being. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and gave her the thumbs up but far from looking happy Ginny just gave her half a smile.

"So, how about a bit of extra Quidditch training tomorrow? We could fly over to the far field?" Draco was pressuring Ginny again and she seemed to have lost all her usual bravado.

"Errr...I don't know. Wouldn't that mean we were training with the opposition?" Ginny said.

Draco ignored her unenthusiastic response and continued as if she'd jumped for joy at his suggestion. "We could have a picnic and make an afternoon of it."

Hermione coughed to disguise a giggle at the look on Ginny's face.

"Is that a private invitation then?" Blaise asked, interrupting their conversation. His voice had an edge to it.

Draco looked over at his friend. "Yes, if that's OK. The four of us don't have to do everything together do we?"

"I don't mind if it's all of us," Ginny said.

Draco stopped walking and took her hands in his. "Yes, well I do."

Ginny was now bright red and her eyes kept darting over to Blaise and Hermione. She pulled her hands from Draco's and took a step backwards. "Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged at her as if she didn't care less that she wasn't invited. "Doesn't bother me," she said unhelpfully. "I think it would be nice if you and Draco finally got to spend some time alone after everything you've told me over the past few weeks." She knew that Ginny couldn't really protest any further about this as she was supposed to be ecstatically happy that Draco was paying her some attention at last. Hermione turned to Blaise. "Fancy a walk over to the jetty?"

It was obvious that Blaise really didn't want to but he wasn't really able to refuse without appearing very rude so reluctantly he followed Hermione. He kept glancing back at Draco and Ginny who had now sat down together near the lake edge. Hermione kept talking to Blaise about anything that came into her head and she was quite surprised at herself that she was managing to chat about absolutely nothing for this long. Blaise was hardly responding to her and kept looking back across to the other couple. Suddenly he pointed.

"What the hell is he doing?"

Hermione looked over and saw that Draco and Ginny were embracing each other, Draco leaning Ginny backwards onto the grass. It looked very convincing even from where she and Blaise were standing but Hermione could tell that Ginny was being led, expertly no doubt if her own experiences were anything to go by! She realised Blaise had gone and turned to see him sprinting back along the jetty. She raced after him, hoping to calm him down but he was far too fast for her and he had reached Ginny and Draco before she was even half way back.

She saw Blaise grab Draco by the collar and pull him off Ginny.

"What the hell are you doing? Since when do we force girls to do stuff?"

Hermione had no trouble hearing him because he was shouting at his friend, red faced. She ran now and reached them as Draco wriggled free and replied angrily.

"I wasn't forcing her! She's been coming onto me for weeks now!"

"No she hasn't." Blaise stepped closer again his fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes she has, ask Hermione!" Draco retaliated.

Hermione cursed Draco inwardly for dragging her into the argument so unceremoniously but she didn't get chance to answer him because Ginny had stood up and placed herself in between the two boys.

"How about asking me! I am here you know!" Ginny said angrily, glaring at them both.

Blaise looked at her and pointed at Draco. "Go on, tell him."

"Yes please do! I'm sure I'd love to hear it." Draco turned to Ginny and asked her abruptly.

Ginny stared at him for a minute before looking down at the floor. "There's nothing to tell," she mumbled.

"So I got the signals all wrong did I? I don't normally jump on girls for no reason!" Draco was glaring at Ginny now. Hermione wanted to applaud his acting skills, it was all very convincing.

"I know you don't! I think we've just got a misunderstanding." Ginny answered him quietly.

Hermione recognized immediately that this was her cue to jump in.

"Really Ginny?"

Ginny turned swiftly to face Hermione, her eyes flashing at her. "Yes, Hermione. Really."

Hermione walked closer to her friend. "Don't you think it's time you told him?"

"Told me what?" Draco asked again. Ginny just shook her head.

"Just who is being made a fool of here, Ginny?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips to add to the affect.

"No-one, I told you it's just a misunderstanding." Ginny shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"I really don't think it is!" Hermione said. "Are you telling me I've misunderstood all our conversations?"

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice raised and she glared at Hermione angrily obviously trying to tell her to be quiet.

Blaise stepped over to the two girls. "Come on, Ginny. It's not worth falling out with Hermione about. Just tell them."

"No. There's nothing to tell." Ginny was being her usual stubborn self and Hermione thought how alike she and Ron could be sometimes. Hermione turned to Draco hoping she could pull this off.

"She fancies you rotten! That's what this has all been about. So you've done nothing wrong, Draco."

Ginny was glaring at her, her face as red as a beetroot. She was obviously about to shout at Hermione when Draco grabbed her shoulders.

"Is it true, Ginny?" he asked her. "Please say it is because I feel the same." Without warning he pulled her close and placed his lips on hers firmly and for a moment Ginny seemed stunned and didn't move. Blaise seemed to spring into action and he jumped forward pulling Draco roughly off Ginny. He raised his hand to hit Draco squarely in the face but Draco was too quick and met Blaise's hand easily.

"Stop it, stop it!" Ginny was yelling at them but they ignored her. Blaise took another shot at Draco which Draco managed to duck away from. Ginny grabbed Blaise's arm but he shook her off and ran at Draco. Hermione tried desperately to think of something to do but couldn't. She and Ginny had no chance of stopping them as they were both a lot taller and stronger than they were. She noticed that Draco wasn't trying to hit Blaise, he was just defending himself. Well he'd wanted a reaction and it looked like he had got one! It probably wasn't the exact one he had wanted! Blaise raised his fist again and this time made contact and Draco staggered backwards holding his face. When he moved his hand Hermione could see blood and knew that somehow she needed to stop this now as it was getting out of hand. Ginny had stepped backwards, her head buried in her hands so she was going to be no help.

Hermione grabbed Blaise arm the same way Ginny had and shouted in his face. "Stop it Blaise! Draco is your friend. Calm down and we can sort this out."

"Get off me, Hermione." Blaise didn't even look down at her. "We don't force ourselves on girls, it's as simple as that."

"He wasn't forcing himself on her!" Hermione said. "She likes him!"

Blaise stopped in his tracks and looked down at her. "No she doesn't. She likes me." Hermione looked at him with eyebrows raised and he shook his head at her expression. "I don't care what you think, Hermione. I won't let anyone do that to Ginny."

Draco had his arms folded in front of him, his right cheek already turning black. "Just how many lies have you been telling us?"

Blaise turned back to him. "You know?" He looked angry again. "So what was all this about today? Was it just to wind me up then?" He walked purposely towards Draco and swung his arm at him again, Draco stepped away a little too late and Blaise managed to hit his shoulder. Draco felt his control snap and without really thinking about he raised his fist in retaliation and swung it as hard as he could towards Blaise's jaw.

And then everything seemed to happen in slow motion because as soon as he let his arm go, he heard Ginny scream and realised that Hermione had stepped in between him and Blaise and that she was now standing in front of Blaise, trying to hold his arms down. Draco's fist hit her straight in the face, full force and for a moment she stared at him open mouthed before she seemed to crumple before him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took a step backwards into Blaise who managed to catch her before she fell to the floor.

**Ooops! Hope you liked it, please review and let me know if you are still enjoying reading. x**


	17. Kept in the dark

Hermione blinked several times to try and clear her vision. She could see Ginny's face but it was out of focus and she couldn't hear what Ginny was saying.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?"

Hermione tried to sit up but everything began to spin and she felt a pain somewhere in her head, she couldn't tell exactly where but it hurt. She heard a groan and then realised it was her!

"Hermione. Are you OK?" Ginny's voice sounded clearer now but Hermione still couldn't answer her and everything was out of focus. She could remember Blaise and Draco arguing but she couldn't remember what happened next. She heard Ginny's voice again.

"I think we might need to get her to Madam Pomfrey."

"No! She'll ask too many questions." Hermione heard Blaise but she couldn't see him.

"As if that matters! I'll be the one who gets in trouble and I don't care, let's just get her there." Draco's voice drifted over and Hermione tried to sit up again but she couldn't and the shooting pain in her head made her groan again. The voices were raised now and Hermione couldn't tell which of one of the boys was speaking.

"You won't be saying that when you're expelled! You can hardly say it's an accident, she's going to have a black eye for days!"

"You say that like I meant to hit her! Believe me the punch was most definitely meant for you."

"Yes I know! And why exactly? You were the one mauling my girlfriend."

Hermione didn't like the fact the boys were still arguing but she was still struggling with her vision. Ginny's face was clear now but the whole of the lake was fuzzy behind her. She remembered what had happened now though - Draco had hit her.

"Oh, you're admitting it now then? You've decided to finally stop lying through your teeth? How do you think I feel finding out that my best mate has decided to start hiding things from me and sneaking around behind my back, plotting!"

"You're a bloody idiot Draco. Why the hell do you think Ginny and me were doing all this?"

"So it made your life easier? You wanted Ginny so it was just going to be so convenient if Hermione and I were together as well!"

"I wasn't even interested in Ginny!"

"Thanks a bunch." Hermione heard Ginny's voice sounding strained right beside her.

"For god's sake Blaise you expect me to believe that?"

"It was about you! You bloody idiot! You obviously like her, I kept seeing you watching her all the time.I knew you'd never act on it so I asked Ginny to help me. But bloody hell, Draco just how many opportunities do you need? I can't believe you're still messing around! You're supposed to be the school Romeo aren't you?"

"As you both seem to care so much about Hermione, why am I the only one looking after her? Will you two stop arguing and help me move her?" Ginny interrupted them.

Hermione, who had now managed to sit up, cleared her throat before speaking.

"No, I'm OK."

Draco came straight over knelt down by her. "Bloody hell, Hermione. I am so sorry." He reached out and gently touched her face where he had hit her and she flinched a little, afraid it would hurt. "I had no idea you were there. Let's get you to the infirmary." He bent closer, reaching out around her as if he was going to lift her up.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "Really, I'm OK now."

Draco stopped and studied her face. "Can you see straight?" He waved three fingers in front of her. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Hermione moved away from him. "You can stop acting like Florence Nightingale, I told you I'm OK now."

"Who?"

Hermione groaned and all three of her friends leant over her, thinking she was in pain. She waved her hands at them. "That wasn't a groan of pain. I just get annoyed having to explain Muggle stuff." She put her arms out to Draco. "Just help me stand up, please."

Draco grabbed her and lifted her to her feet, still studying her face. Hermione blinked her eyes a couple of times and touched her face hesitantly. It wasn't too swollen but she could feel her right eye beginning to close. Draco looked even paler than usual and he ran through his hair.

"I feel bloody awful, Hermione. I can't believe I hit you. I am really, really sorry." He looked so distressed that Hermione grabbed his hand but before she could say anything Blaise's voice came over to them.

"A good beating wasn't really the sort of physical contact I was going for between the two of you." Blaise stepped closer. "Are you sure you're OK, Hermione?"

Hermione was feeling much more like her normal self and she stared at him for a moment. "Yes, I'll be fine. However I'd be much better if I hadn't been lied to by two of my best friends for the past few weeks." She turned to look at Ginny who bit her lip.

"I asked Ginny to help me because it was the only way I could think of to get you and Draco talking. She suggested that she acted like she fancied Draco and that way you would be more willing to be friends with us. It just happened that I fell for her along the way." Blaise now looked over at Ginny with a small smile and she blushed. Hermione watched the two of them before grabbing Blaise's arm to get his attention again.

"I still don't get it. If it wasn't because you wanted to be with Ginny then why exactly did you think Draco and I should be together?"

"Blaise." Draco's voice had a warning edge to it and Hermione turned to look at him. Draco turned round and walked over, standing close to her. "I'll explain it all later, Hermione. You need to rest."

Blaise stepped over to Ginny offering her his hand. "Come on Ginny, let's leave these two alone for a while. How about we do something romantic, in public? No more sneaking around. I might take you into the Great Hall and snog you right in front of the teachers table."

Ginny giggled and let him pull her to her feet. She then stepped over to Hermione and squeezed her arm. "I don't want us to fall out, Hermione. Blaise and I were just trying to help."

Blaise came over to Draco and slapped him on the back. "Sorry about the cheek. Guess you're not the prettiest boy in school now."

Draco pulled a face at him but seemed to take what Blaise was saying to him in good humour. Hermione stared at them feeling confused. She felt like she was missing a vital piece of information that everyone else seemed to have possession of. She never felt like this, she was usually the one that understood everything before anyone else. She wondered if it was the bang on the head. She looked over at Draco who seemed quite happy to let Ginny and Blaise go without tackling them properly about what they had done, so why the sudden change in attitude? She felt a pain shoot through her head again and she put her hand to her forehead. Draco noticed and came straight over.

"Well, that went well." Hermione said sarcastically after a few moments of silence and Draco turned to face her, a small smile on his face.

"Yeh, great. Come on, you need to go to bed."

"No, we need to talk because I feel like I'm being kept in the dark and I don't like it. Why is it you seem to understand what the hell Blaise was on about and I don't?" Hermione set her lips in a stubborn line. Draco looked like he was going to insist but the look on her face stopped him. "I'm sure having all the facts will clear my head!" Hermione put her head to one side challenging him to argue with her.

"Be careful what you wish for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means if you really want to know what Blaise was on about then I'll tell you. But don't blame me if you don't like what you hear."

**Bit shorter chapter than usual but I needed to break it there. Is Draco about to confess all? Next chapter soon. Please keep reading. Great reviews by the way, so thanks so much. x**


	18. Who would have thought?

**OK, sorry for the delay in posting - I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses, so read and enjoy! **

Hermione had eventually given in to her aching head and gone to bed for a while. She felt much better when she woke but when she looked in the mirror she realised she looked awful. Her right eye and cheek were all swollen and a horrible blue-black colour. She decided to get some fresh air before she went to meet Draco. Going outside would mean less explaining to everyone she met how she had got a black eye. She could hardly tell them that Draco had hit her! As she sat by the lake she tried to work out the whole confusing situation.

Blaise had asked Ginny to help him get her and Draco together so Ginny had decided to pretend to like Draco so that Hermione would end up talking to him. Then Blaise and Ginny had fallen for each other in the process. This made sense of a lot of the things that had gone on but she wasn't sure why they had done it. Did Draco like her? She ran through their recent situations and conversations in her head. Draco had certainly acted like he did when they had been trapped in the cupboard and although she had been totally confused by passing out down by the lake she was sure that what Blaise had said implied that he had done all this for Draco. Despite this she couldn't imagine Draco asking Blaise to get them together or even confessing he liked her.

She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about any of this though. She had grown to like Draco a lot which was miraculous considering their previous hatred of each other. That didn't mean she could imagine a time when either of them would be comfortable actually going out together! Suddenly the conversation that had eavesdropped on in the tower that day came back to her. Ginny had said that Draco wasn't using his charm to their full affect and Blaise had said something about Draco thinking she would never like him.

Hermione suddenly sat up straight. Oh my god! Maybe he did really like her? Things began to spring into her head like the way he'd danced with her and him confessing that he had added her to the list. She had thought he had added her because he no longer hated her but she didn't think it meant he actually...she struggled to even think of the word...he actually fancied her! She wondered how she had never considered it before now but it seemed ludicrous to think that there may be an attraction between her and Draco Malfoy. Was that what he was going to tell her? No, it couldn't be! She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say to him when she met him. This jogged her memory and she realised she was late to meet him and jumped up and ran to the other side of the castle where Draco was sitting on the grass waiting for her. He looked up and tapped his wrist to say she was late.

"Your late," he said as she sat next to him.

"I know, you're not complaining are you? I really don't see that you can ever complain about anything I do ever again." She pointed at her face and he looked suitably ashamed.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

He looked so upset that she reached over and patted his arm. "I'm only kidding."

"I know you are but you have no idea how bad I feel! I mean look at you – you're so small and I smacked you one!"

"I guess we're even then after the right hook I gave you in 3rd year!" Hermione laughed and then groaned as the movement of her face hurt her. "Ooh!"

Draco moved closer to her and looked closely at her face. "Wait here for me a minute. I won't be long." He then stood up and raced out of sight into the castle appearing a few moments later with a handkerchief. Without a word he knelt down close to her and touched her chin, turning her face towards him. Then he very gently placed the handkerchief, which was full of ice onto Hermione's swollen cheek. She flinched as the cold touched her but Draco's eyes met with hers and she suddenly found herself concentrating on him alone. As usual her breath caught in her throat and she knew her pulse was racing again. Draco gently moved the ice further along her cheek but this time she hardly noticed. She was mesmerised by the look on his face. Anyone couldn't help but stare at him, especially this close up. His perfect, pale skin and soft, almost white hair contrasting with his eyes which were a grey with flecks of gold and blue. His other hand had come up to her face and his fingers were lightly tracing her jaw. Hermione had the sudden urge to mirror his gesture but she couldn't quite build up the courage to. His eyes were softening as he stared at her, studying her face as if he had never seen her before and when the tips of his fingers moved to her lips she was sure he must be able to hear her heart beating. Those amazing eyes broke from hers to watch his fingers as they moved across her mouth. Unconsciously her lips parted and she was beginning to feel light headed. Everything around her had faded and all she was aware of was Draco. She saw his lips move and realised he had spoken to her.

"Pardon?" Her voice broke as she spoke and she coughed.

"I said, does that feel any better?" His voice was low and she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly under this shirt. He slowly removed his fingers from her lips. It took her several moments to register his words and then her nerves kicked in making her feel like giggling. To cover this up she gave him a small smile before she answered.

"Sorry? Does what hurt? Right now nothing is hurting."

Draco stared at her for a moment his eyes showing his surprise, not quite believing she meant it. She shrugged her shoulders trying her best not to blush but for once Draco actually looked more embarrassed than she did. Wanting to break the tension between them Hermione said the first thing that came into her head.

"Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be caring for Hermione Granger this way?" As soon as the words left her lips she realised their double meaning and turned a brighter shade of red. Draco's eyes searched her face, seeing her embarrassment but instead of moving away he leant closer to her. Hermione was trapped in his gaze again, unable to tear her eyes away from his. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears because he had never looked at her like this. This was intimate, entirely focused on her and it made her feel hot under his gaze.

"You're right, who would have thought Draco Malfoy could ever care for Hermione Granger?" Draco spoke just above a whisper. "My question is does Hermione Granger care for Draco Malfoy?" He was speaking in the third person the same way she had. Hermione knew that this was the time for her to tell him a little of how she was feeling but she couldn't so she joked again instead.

"If I remember correctly, it's me that has a question still left to ask."

Draco looked puzzled for a moment then realised what she was talking about and groaned. "Oh no! I knew you would remember about your extra question exactly when I didn't want you to. I should have made you ask it me there and then." He pulled back from her and flung his arms wide. "Go on then, do your worst. Ask me your last question."

The tension had broken a little and she grinned at him.

"Let me see...I could ask you a silly question like...err...what do you wear in bed?"

Draco smirked at her. "Is that you're question?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I could ask you a really serious question like did you ever want to be a death eater?"

Draco's eyes opened wide at this but he didn't say anything, knowing this wasn't her real question.

Hermione was enjoying herself now and she leant towards him. "I could ask you an intimate question."

"Intimate? Haven't we already done that?" Draco flinched a little wondering where this might lead.

"Mmm, I suppose we did but I can think of plenty more along those lines. How about...would you have had sex with Ginny if she'd offered?"

"What? Hermione Granger! You are supposed to be sweet and innocent! Why do all you're questions have something to do with sex?" Draco looked genuinely shocked. "Anyway - is that your question?"

"No."

"Will you just get on with it!"

Hermione giggled again ignoring the pain in her face when she did so. "OK...you've got to answer completely honestly, no matter what the question is."

"I know, just ask will you." Draco looked half amused, half nervous.

Hermione took a deep breath because she was still undecided if she should ask the question she had in her mind. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know the answer! She needed to make a decision because she could so easily ask him some silly question or she could ask him a question that really mattered. She knew which it had to be.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter wont be too long. Hermione and Draco will continue their little chat. Please review so I know you are still liking it ( or not!) x**


	19. The Truth

Hermione fiddled with her hair nervously and cleared her throat.

"Please would you kiss me?" she said the words quickly before she lost the courage to ask him, her voice barely above a whisper and she watched as Draco's eyes opened wide, his face showing his utter astonishment.

"Is that your question?" Draco was staring at her but she couldn't read his expression.

"Yes."

Draco nodded his head, still keeping his eyes on her face. "Well, that's an easy one to answer."

He slid forward and took her hands in his, looking down at them. She unconsciously leant closer into him, her head almost on his shoulder. She could hear his breathing as he spoke quietly next to her ear.

"Yes I will kiss you, Hermione Granger."

Now she was acting completely out of her comfort zone and she slipped her arms around his waist so that they were in an embrace, their upper bodies touching. She couldn't have ever imagined having the courage to do this to any boy, let alone Draco Malfoy but she was finding it easier showing him how she felt rather than telling him. She felt Draco pull back just slightly as she touched him, holding his arms stiffly behind her. She didn't move away and waited for his response, holding her breath.

After a few moments she felt him relax against her and he returned her embrace, his arms sliding slowly around her. His head lowered until it was almost level with hers, their cheeks almost touching. She'd been in control of her emotions till now but his attractiveness was beginning to have its usual affect on her. Her blood was pumping through her veins, her skin growing hot. She'd led them to this point but had no idea what to do next.

Draco had no such problem though and she felt his arms tighten around her, her own hands sliding up across his hard stomach and chest. And then she felt his lips on her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed. Slowly he traced a path from her cheek to her mouth until he was gently nibbling on her lips. He planted butterfly kisses along her lower lip, then her top lip each kiss placed delicately, slowly with infinite care. Somehow this was far more sensual than if he'd just grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Without even thinking about it Hermione parted her lips and Draco deepened their kiss, his hands sliding to her hips pulling her right up against him.

Hermione had never felt like this, there was an urgency pulling at her, every part of her melting slowly into Draco. Her arms were around his neck now and his hands were in her hair holding her lips to his. Hermione knew she was beginning to lose control but she didn't care. His feather light kisses had changed to possessive, passionate and exhilarating ones that were leaving her breathless.

Suddenly Draco pulled back and ran his hands through his hair.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!"

She was breathing heavily, still caught up in the affect of his kisses and her eyes searched his face trying to decide if this was a good or bad exclamation. His eyes met hers and the look in them made her feel almost as breathless as his kisses had.

"Is that bloody hell - good or bloody hell - bad?" she asked quietly and his face broke into a small smile.

"Oh it was definitely bloody hell - good."

They stared at each other for a moment, both of them trying to assess the situation.

"I guess I should take that as a big compliment from someone who's kissed as many girls as you have." Hermione bit her lip nervously, not sure exactly where this was all leading.

"That was a different sort of kiss." Draco didn't smile as he said this, but his gorgeous eyes locked with hers and she felt tingles again.

"Different how?" Hermione asked, knowing he was expecting this question. "What did I do wrong?" She managed a grin as she said this because she didn't believe she was anywhere near the best kisser that Draco had been with but he had said it had been good so maybe she was better than she thought! He grinned back at her, glad she was appearing more at ease again.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Hermione and it's a different kiss because you're not just some feather brain bimbo who's been following me round, drooling for weeks."

"Glad you noticed that."

"And it was different because I care about you." Draco threw this in unexpectedly and Hermione felt her mouth drop open. Had Draco Malfoy just said he cared about her? Draco wasn't meeting her gaze now, but he continued talking, rushing the words a little. "That's what Blaise was talking about. When we came back to school I just noticed how different everything felt. I wasn't the same idiot I'd been for the past six years and you seemed different too, especially without Potter and Weasley. I was no longer being pressurised from home and you weren't with Harry and Ron all the time. I watched you the one day in Potions and you were laughing and giggling. The old, serious Hermione had gone." She'd never seen him like this, he was being so honest and he looked so vulnerable. He'd just opened to her in a way she never thought possible.

Hermione smiled. "That's how I've been thinking. In my head there is the old Draco and Hermione and then the new Draco and Hermione."

"So you know what I mean then?" She saw Draco take a deep breath. "Anyway, at first I just found that I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to show you I wasn't the idiot I had been. You're not anything like the girls I usually go for but I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"You couldn't stop thinking about me?" Hermione asked quietly.

Draco shrugged looking embarrassed again and Hermione could tell he was now struggling with his explanation. "Then Blaise and I noticed Ginny who you were always with. I mean she's gorgeous, despite being a Weasley."

"Draco!"

Draco laughed. "Sorry, I guess some old habits are harder to drop than others. Anyway we began to think of you as the nicest, most popular girls in the school. I mean the pair of you spent hours under that tree looking all..." his voice trailed off and Hermione prompted him.

"Go on...looking all...what?"

"Looking really...hot." Draco actually turned slightly pink as he said this. "You know this already. I told you I added you to the list."

"I didn't know you added me to the list because you thought I was hot." Hermione said quietly.

Draco pulled a face at her. "Duh! It's a hot girl list, Hermione. Why else would I add you to it?"

"I thought it was because you didn't hate me anymore."

Draco shook his head in bewilderment at her. "You're unbelievable sometimes! Did you not see the affect you were having on me when we were trapped in the cupboard?"

"Oh." Hermione didn't know what else to say and she dropped her gaze to the floor for a moment. Her heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour because she really wanted to hear him saying these things to her but she also wanted him to stop right now.

Draco watched her reaction for a minute then continued. "Anyway Blaise is nothing if not persistent and he wouldn't let it drop that I'd added you. He kept asking me what I thought of you. So one day, just to shut him up really, I told him exactly what I thought of you. That's what made him come up with his bloody stupid plan. What the hell was he thinking? Pretending Ginny likes me to get you to like me? When in a million years was that ever going to work?" Draco's voice sounded strained and she heard him sigh.

"Even the most hair brained schemes work sometimes." She flashed him a smirk he would have been proud of. "I just asked you to kiss me! And we're here talking about stuff aren't we? His little scheme has done something hasn't it?" For some reason her embarrassment had gone. Draco seemed embarrassed enough for the both of them but he was saying things she really wanted to hear.

"You need to do that again." Draco raised his eyebrows at her, a little of his usual confidence showing.

"Do what again?"

"Ask me to kiss you."

Hermione bit her lip but smiled a little. "Well, I can't say it again, now you've asked me to."

"Anyway, I think you had better start writing your list."

"What list?"

"The Sexiest Boys at Hogwarts list with me right at the top and you're signature at the bottom." Draco chuckled as a look of horror passed over her face.

"Oh no! I'd totally forgotten about that." Hermione groaned. "You're not really going to make me do it are you?"

"Would you have made me kiss Millicent Bullstrode?"

Hermione grinned at him. "Oh yes!"

"Then you're writing a list, Granger." Draco leant closer to her again. "Unless you can think of anything that might persuade me to let you off?"

Hermione raised her eyes to the sky. "If I write the list I might just have to add a little note at the bottom."

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "A note about what?"

"Just a little note about how the sexiest boy at Hogwarts has only slept with three girls." Hermione giggled wickedly.

Draco looked up at her grinning. "You're getting good at those come backs."

"You're getting good at being nice." She smiled at him then touched her face as it hurt her. "Except when you're hitting girls, of course."

**Review...review...review...please x**


	20. Girl Talk

Hermione woke the next morning with a strange sense of unreality. Had she asked Draco to kiss her yesterday? And he had? Did he tell her he cared about her? And had Blaise been acting upon the fact that Draco liked her and had done since they came back to school? It seemed ridiculous!

She went to breakfast with Ginny as always. The girls had yet to talk properly about what happened but Hermione knew that Ginny had good intentions so she had forgiven her. Her black eye had caused a stir and she was getting tired of explaining it away. Sometimes she had been tempted to say – actually Draco Malfoy thumped me – just to see their reaction but she had managed to stop herself so far.

Ginny spent most of breakfast waving and giggling to Blaise across the room so Hermione had her eyes in the direction of the Slytherin table often. Draco was far more restrained than Blaise who thought nothing of blowing kisses across the hall but Hermione noticed that Draco's smile was sent in her direction frequently.

At lunch time she and Ginny walked around the lake giving them a few minutes alone to talk about everything that had happened.

"So you do forgive me for lying to you?" Ginny asked her once they were alone.

"Just about."

"Oh come on, Hermione! Now you know that Draco's had the hots for you since we came back you must be able to see why we did it?" Ginny sighed.

"Yes but it would have been better just to be honest with me."

"No way! You would never in a million years have even looked in Draco's direction, let alone become his friend." Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Or is it something more now?" She raised her eyebrows at Hermione.

"Mind your own business." Hermione said rudely but as she carried on walking she had a grin on her face. This would kill Ginny not being told all the facts.

"Hermione!" Ginny caught her up and grabbed her arm. "You can't leave it like that! I need facts, gossip and information."

Hermione laughed at her friend's honesty. "Only if you spill the beans too and you have to go first."

Ginny grinned. "OK. What do you want to know? You already know we're dating."

"When did you know he liked you?"

Ginny put her head to one side. "Almost straight away I guess. He's such a flirt that I wasn't sure at first. He flirted with you all the time as well, even when it wasn't part of the plan so I didn't want to presume anything."

"Did you fancy him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I did! Have you seen him, Hermione?"

"Are you forgetting the GIT club?" Hermione asked her head to one side. "It's not just about looks you know."

"I know it isn't. He's gorgeous but he's also really nice and funny and caring isn't he?" Ginny threw the question back at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's lovely."

"So it was a gradual and mutual thing. It just got a bit more awkward when I needed to flirt with Draco. Although Blaise knew it wasn't for real he struggled with it a bit." Ginny shrugged.

"And what did you think when you found out Draco liked me?" Hermione wanted to know this because she wasn't sure how Ginny would have took it. He had been their enemy after all.

"I suppose I was a bit hesitant at first. No offence to Draco but he's not like Blaise is he? He's made me and all of my friend's lives hell for six years for a start. Also he's an obnoxious, arrogant know it all, or at least that's what I thought. Anyway, Blaise suggested I meet him as if by accident of course, so he didn't suspect anything and he wasn't anything like I thought he would be. He was charming and funny and sometimes he seemed almost shy but still able to throw in a little dose of arrogance now and again. God, Hermione that whole shy but still confident thing is so unbelievably cute isn't it? I was a bit taken with him myself." Ginny grinned as she said this and watched Hermione's reaction. Hermione managed to keep her face straight. "So I thought what the hell, he'd be good for you and you'd be good for him so I went along with Blaise's plan."

"Which was rubbish by the way." Hermione pointed out with a smirk. "Couldn't you manage to think of a better one yourself?"

"It's worked hasn't it?" Ginny eyes Hermione. "Is there anything else you want to know or can we get down to the interesting bit now about you and Draco?"

Hermione laughed again and stopped walking. "Go on then, ask what you want."

"So you had no idea he liked you? What did you think when you found out? Has he kissed you yet?" Ginny fired questions at her rapidly and when Hermione held up her hands she stopped and leant forward. "Oh? You're still just friends then?"

Hermione giggled at her friends enthusiasm. "Slow down! One question at a time. No, I had no idea he liked me. I was shocked when I found out, in fact I'm still not sure I completely believe it."

"And the kissing? Please tell me you're not still just friends!" Ginny said.

"Yes he's kissed me. As for if we're just friends I have no idea!"

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

"He told me he liked me but we didn't discuss anything more."

Ginny sighed loudly. "Oh my goodness, you're both useless! I mean I don't expect anything else from you but Draco's supposed to be good at this for heaven's sake!"

"Thanks!"

"So there must be something because he kissed you. How did it happen? Did he just grab you and push you against the wall? Was it just a kiss or did he try anything else?"

"Ginny!"

"Stop being such a prude, Hermione. It's Draco Malfoy for god's sake! God it gives me shivers just thinking about it, yummy!"

"Ginny!"

"What now?"

"You've just been telling me how amazing Blaise is and the next minute you're having fantisies about Draco!"

"No, I don't want Draco like that but that doesn't mean I'm blind, Hermione. Not only is he utterly sexy he has enough experience to make any kiss with him sensational so stop being all cool and aloof and give me some details!" Ginny smirked at her then looked slightly surprised when Hermione made a derogatory sound and burst out laughing. "What? What's funny?"

Hermione shook her head but was still giggling to herself. "Nothing, ignore me."

"No, I won't! What is it? Tell me."

"No, I can't tell you."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. "It's going to kill me soon if you don't tell me about the kiss and about what just made you laugh. This is all top secret, I promise."

Hermione studied her friend face for a moment then sighed. "You can't ever say a word to anyone about this. You have to promise."

"I promise."

"I mean it Ginny, even Blaise. In fact, especially not Blaise."

"OK, no problem. Look if it makes you feel better I have something else to tell you about me and Blaise but that's top secret as well." Ginny nodded.

"Really? Go on then." Hermione now realised how Ginny felt.

"We've done a bit more than kiss." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione showing no sign of embarrassment. Hermione raised her eyebrows back at her.

"Really? You mean you've..." Hermione struggled to phrase it delicately.

"Had sex." Ginny nodded and then grinned at Hermione's face. "No point in beating around the bush, I just say it as it is. It was amazing."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not sure you should be telling me this, Ginny."

"Why not? You're my best friend. It's not like we're discussing what positions we did it in or anything is it?"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed then both girls burst out laughing.

"So go on then tell me." Ginny asked as soon as she got her breath back.

"Well I laughed because everyone thinks that Draco is so experienced and the truth is he's not."

"Oh my god, was he rubbish?" Ginny asked horrified look on her face.

"No! That's not what I meant. Draco has only had sex with three people." Hermione couldn't help but grin at the look on Ginny's face.

"You're joking! Three! Only Three!" Ginny squealed.

"Yes but if you tell anyone..."

"I won't, I promise. But bloody hell that has shocked me." Ginny looked at her intently. "So was he a really bad kisser then?"

"No."

"I require further details, Miss Granger. I've just told you I've already had sex with Blaise."

"He was an amazing kisser." Hermione tried not to blush but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Really passionate, I bet. I can just imagine him pushing against you..."

"Ginny will you stop letting your imagination run away with you!" Hermione said. "Actually you couldn't be more wrong. He was tender and gentle and..." Hermione broke off not quite sure if she wanted to say the next word.

"And...?" Ginny prompted her, eyes wide.

Hermione took a deep breath. "And...loving."

Ginny stopped dead still for a moment, her eyes looking like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Wow. Oh wow! I really was not expecting you to say that," she said this in a breathy voice.

**Nothing like a girlie talk is there? Hope you liked it. The boys will be back next chapter. Please review. xxx - oh by the way the reviews for the last chapter were great! I'm really glad you are all liking this story so much because, if I'm honest there isn't exactly loads of plot so it just proves that a good old love story is still popular!**


	21. Hesitation

When Ginny and Hermione left their last lesson they found the boys waiting for them. Hermione looked at Draco shyly, not sure what to say to him after their kiss and conversation yesterday. She had no idea how he wanted to continue with this so she decided to let him make the next move. She still couldn't imagine her and Draco actually becoming a couple - that would just be too weird. At the same time she definitely liked the progression of their relationship.

"Hey ladies," Blaise greeted them in his usual flamboyant way. He walked over and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, looking down into her face. "Are you speaking to me now, partner?" He still called Hermione this since they had been partners on the visitors welcoming committee. "I won't be happy until we're buddies again."

Hermione couldn't help but smile into his handsome face. He was such a charmer, no wonder Ginny had fallen for him. Good in bed too by the sound of it! Hermione chuckled at herself daring to think like this, Ginny was obviously rubbing off on her!

"What's funny?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, of course I forgive you and yes we're buddies again, as you put it. I wouldn't be happy if we weren't either." Hermione grinned at him and he gathered her into a hug. When he let her go Hermione noticed that Ginny and Draco were watching them and that Ginny had her arm through Draco's, so all was well again between the four of them.

"In that case, Draco and I have a proposition for you." Blaise nodded his head towards Draco who grinned. It amused Hermione that Blaise was always spokesperson and that Draco just stood coolly by letting Blaise take the lead. Ginny looked up interested.

"Ooh! Go on then, tell, tell, tell," she said enthusiastically.

"Try not to pee yourself, Weasley." Draco said dryly and Ginny slapped him.

"Now we're all friends again...or more..." Blaise continued and he winked at Ginny who giggled. "We thought a proper double date would be in order. We boys will do the proper gentlemanly thing and take you lovely ladies out for the evening. We'll arrange it all, pick you up, drop you back, the whole proper date thing."

"Where?" Ginny asked. Hermione bit her lip not quite sure how to react. It was easy for Ginny, she was already dating Blaise but for her and Draco it was a whole different story. If it was to be a proper double date it would actually be her first date with Draco and unless he jumped in pretty quickly, he wouldn't even have asked her to go with him.

"Not telling. I'm thinking nice dresses, high heels," Blaise said.

"What about Ginny and I? What should we wear?" Hermione quipped with a cheeky grin making them all burst out laughing.

"I told you she was getting good at comebacks," Draco said laughing.

Blaise grinned, taking everything good naturedly as always. "So, is that a yes then girls?"

"Yes," Ginny said without a moment's hesitation.

"Hermione?" Blaise turned to her and winked. "Do I need to persuade you?"

Hermione didn't answer because she was still feeling awkward about her and Draco. She hated not knowing where she stood. Draco then surprised her by moving away from the wall he'd been leaning on and coming to stand by her.

"If there is any persuading to be done, it'll be me doing it." Draco grinned at his friend. "Come on Hermione, don't let him bully you into anything. Let's leave these two love birds alone for a while, I can tell he's itching to get his hands on her."

"Draco!" Ginny said as if she was outraged but her face betrayed her because she was grinning widely and flashing her eyes at Blaise. Draco took Hermione's arm and lead her along the corridor and out into the grounds. She could feel her heart pumping in her chest because she had a feeling which was a mix of nervousness, anxiety and anticipation. Draco stopped at a bench that was against the castle wall, by the courtyard and pulled her to sit by him.

"Listen, we don't have to do the double date thing if you don't want to," he said gently and she couldn't help but stare into his mesmerizing eyes.

"No...I mean yes..." Hermione stumbled over her words then cleared her throat so she could speak properly. "I wasn't sure about us."

Draco's face was serious as he looked at her. "Oh. I know it's all been a bit rushed."

"No, I didn't mean I wasn't sure about us..."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "What? Hermione you're not making sense."

"I know, sorry." She sighed. "It's your fault, I can't think straight when you're looking at me like this." She realised what she'd confessed as the last word left her lips and blushed. Draco gave her a smirk.

"And how exactly am I looking at you?" His voice was smooth.

"You know..." she couldn't put his devastatingly, gorgeous gaze into words.

"Sexily?" he guessed then smirked.

She pulled a face at him. "Just how much do you love yourself?"

"It's called confidence and you need a bit more of it." Draco took her hands in his and she felt her pulse rate hit the roof because his voice was washing over her making every nerve tingle. She again wondered how a person could affect her so much by doing so little.

"It's called arrogance and you have way, way too much!" Hermione said this but didn't pull her hands away from his.

"So what did you mean when you said you weren't sure about us?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just felt a bit awkward."

Draco's eyes were locked to hers now. "Would it help if I do this the right way? Hermione, would you like to go out with me for the evening?" He smiled so sweetly at her that she had to stop herself from grabbing him and kissing him.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Hermione asked her question with a smirk. She might be shy and nervous but she still had her wits about her. Draco returned her smirk with one of his own.

"Yes, I am."

Hermione looked away from him for a minute before meeting his gaze again. "I'll have to think about it."

Draco stared at her in surprise, still grinning. "I'll give you 30 seconds." This made Hermione laugh. Draco tapped his fingers impatiently on his arm then continued, "29...28...27...," making Hermione laugh again and Draco didn't bother waiting for her to answer. He knew she was going to agree to come. He stood up and took a few steps. "We'll come to your common room at 7pm but try not to let everyone see you because we're going to be back late, definitely after curfew."

Despite herself Hermione found she was caught up in the excitement of their night out and she enjoyed getting ready with Ginny.

"You and Blaise aren't going to be all over each other all night, are you?" Hermione couldn't help but ask Ginny this. She could feel the embarrassment of that even now as it would leave her and Draco alone.

"Hopefully," Ginny said checking her make-up for the hundredth time and Hermione groaned. "I can't imagine we'll be the only couple all over each other, as you put it." Ginny added with an evil grin and Hermione glared at her. Ginny turned away from the mirror and looked Hermione up and down. "Especially looking like you do tonight."

Hermione looked down at herself for a moment then back up at Ginny. "Thank you...I think...?"

Ginny giggled and leant closer to her friend. "It's a very pretty dress, Hermione but I bet Draco will spend the whole night thinking about ripping it off!"

"Ginny!"

"I wonder where they're taking us?" Ginny asked checking herself in the mirror again. She noticed that Hermione was staring off into thin air and turned back to her. "Hermione? Are you OK?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't think I can go."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, we're meeting them in 10 minutes." Ginny exclaimed. "I was only joking about the dress. Why can't you go?"

"I can't go on a date with Draco Malfoy." Hermione said dejectedly. Ginny shook her head at her friend, exasperated.

"No, of course you can't. I mean who'd want to go on a date with the drop dead, gorgeous specimen that is Draco Malfoy? I mean he's only just about everything most girls want. Handsome, rich, clever, charming and dare I say it? Nice! So yeh, I totally understand why you wouldn't want to go." Ginny folded her arms in front of herself and tilted her head to one side. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's description.

"I don't know what to say to him, not on a date. It's not like we can talk about school all evening can we? And we have absolutely nothing else in common. Plus, he's Draco Malfoy, the boy who's made my life hell for six years..."

"And heaven for six weeks." Ginny interrupted her quickly. "Stop dwelling on the past, Hermione. You know he's changed beyond all recognition and you've been talking to him quite happily up until now so why will tonight be any different?"

"Because it's a date! I mean this can go no-where can it? How could I ever tell anyone that I'm dating Draco Malfoy? No, I'm not going." Hermione went to loosen her hair from its pins but Ginny jumped up and stopped her.

"Yes you are going, even if I have to drag you there." Ginny flung Hermione's bag at her unceremoniously. "You and Draco are great together so who cares what anyone else thinks?"

"How do you know we're great together? And I do care what people think."

"No you don't, that's one of the things I've always admired about you. Listen, Hermione I'm going to ask you one question and if you can honestly answer it with a no, then I'll not only let you skip the date I'll even go down to Draco and tell him for you." Ginny challenged.

Hermione narrowed her eyes but nodded. "OK."

"You have to answer honestly."

"Yes, I will."

"Do you care about Draco?" Hermione went to answer straight away but Ginny silenced her by raising her hand. "No, don't jump in with the standard answer. Yes you like him as a friend and you can see he's sexy...blah, blah, blah. That's not what I mean. I mean do you care about him, even if he was poor and ugly, would you care about him? If you say no then I'll happily go straight down to him now and tell him you won't be going out tonight."

Hermione bit her lip and stared at her friend, taking in what she had said. Ginny waited patiently for her friend to answer. Eventually Hermione lowered her shoulders and sighed.

"Looks like I'm going on this date, doesn't it?"

Ginny grinned at Hermione's admission. "See I knew it!"

**Hope you enjoyed this - double date coming up next - keep reading and as always, please review x**


	22. On a high

The boys were exactly on time as they had promised. They both looked incredible in their suits, a perfect contrast to one another. There was Blaise stunningly dark with his gorgeous chocolate eyes surveying the girls with a wide smile who was so different to Draco with his perfect features, penetrating eyes and white blonde hair, standing to one side looking aloof. One thing they did have in common was that they were both wearing the same, confident expression on their face. Again Hermione marvelled at the complete and total faith they both had in their own attractiveness and ability to manipulate a situation to their liking. This was definitely magnified when they hung around together.

"You both look beautiful as always." Blaise said and he kissed first Hermione's then Ginny's hand. For once Hermione accepted the compliment without protesting. Ginny always looked stunning and tonight was no exception. Her tall, willowy frame would have made a plastic bag look good and Hermione was consistently envious of her lovely hair which fell in auburn waves down her back. Hermione could never be called conceited and she was very good at taking criticism, even from herself but tonight she was perfectly pleased with her own reflection in the mirror. She knew she was pretty and with her hair nicely tamed and a light touch of make-up. She loved her new dress, it was a gorgeous shade of blue and it clung to her curves just enough to show them off without looking too suggestive. Ginny's words about Draco wanting to rip it off suddenly sprang to her mind and she decided to stop thinking about it.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked but Blaise shook his head.

"No, not telling. You are going to have to put your trust in us completely."

Hermione groaned loudly and they all turned to look at her. She bit her lip and smiled sheepishly. Blaise raised his eyebrows at her but it was Draco's expression that she noticed. He was grinning at her, his eyes dancing as he chuckled at her reaction to Blaise's words.

"I'm guessing Hermione doesn't think putting her complete trust in us is a good idea," Draco commented. "I can't think why?" He stepped closer and grabbed her hand. "Come on before you change your mind."

They lead the girls through the corridors but not towards the stairs but the other direction towards the opposite tower. Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances wondering what was going on.

"We had better be going somewhere outside the castle," Ginny warned them. "I didn't spend hours getting ready to not actually leave Hogwarts grounds."

Draco stopped walking abruptly and stood directly in front of Ginny. He then placed his finger on her lips and Hermione watched with amusement as Ginny's eyes opened wide at Draco's gesture.

"Sshh! You're being taken out by the two guys who have had more dates between them than the rest of the school put together. Have some faith in us knowing what we're doing." He looked Ginny up and down before continuing. "You both look gorgeous by the way." He removed his finger and for once Ginny didn't respond. Instead she just glanced over at Blaise and then nodded and Hermione had the urge to giggle at the look on her face. She wondered if Draco really knew what affect he had on any female within a five mile radius?

They followed the boys in silence but Hermione began to feel uneasy as they climbed the stairs of the tower. She was right to feel apprehensive because as she exited onto the top of the tower she immediately noticed two broomsticks resting against the wall.

"No way." She turned around and went to head back the way she had just come but Blaise grabbed her arm.

"Woah! Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere that doesn't involve a broomstick." Hermione said and glanced over at the broomsticks nervously as if they were about to bite her.

"I'm with Hermione on this one. I mean, you know I can ride a broom as well as you two can but not in this dress!" Ginny said lifting her skirts a little.

"You'll be a passenger, you can sit on it sideways. We will have a tight hold of you so you won't fall off and we promise to protect you're dignity." Draco said with a grin.

Ginny looked at the broom then shrugged. "Yes, I guess that'll work."

"No it won't. I am not going on a broomstick." Hermione insisted firmly. "I can't believe you'd think that I would!"

"It's the only way to get out of the castle grounds and get where we want to go quickly enough." Blaise said, still holding her arm.

"Come on, Hermione. He's right. Just shut your eyes." Ginny encouraged her.

"No." Hermione shook her head.

Draco walked over to her. "We can't go if you won't get on the broom." He said this gently without any recrimination.

"I can't."

Draco turned to Blaise. "You two go, I'll stay here with Hermione."

Blaise nodded but Ginny came over. "I don't want to go without you two."

"Sorry." Hermione felt miserable and annoyed at herself.

"Well it's silly for none of us to go. You two go, we'll be fine," Draco said and he bent over and handed Blaise his broomstick.

"No...I'll go." Hermione spat the words out before she changed her mind. She didn't want to ruin the night so she would just have to try and be brave.

This was enough to pacify Ginny who grinned at her. "Oh good! You'll be fine. We'll go first, see you there." She and Blaise busied themselves with getting on the broom and within moments they had took off. Hermione tried not to watch them because if she watched how high they were flying she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. Draco was looking at her intently and she avoided his gaze knowing he'd be able to tell that despite agreeing to go she was still terrified.

"You can still change your mind." Draco offered her, his eyes never leaving her face as he tried to gauge her reaction. She shook her head not trusting herself to speak.

"What can I do to help then? You need to stop thinking about it." He leant closer and brought his hand up to her face. "Let's see if I can make you think about something else." Without any warning he then planted a kiss directly on her lips making her gasp. He was gentle but his lips were already opening hers gently, his one hand moving to her hair, holding her against him. After a moment of shock Hermione began to respond readily, kissing him back, already getting lost in him. His lips were working their magic on her again, making her forget everything, even the impending broomstick ride. The last time he'd kissed her he'd been so gentle as if he didn't want to scare her. His lips were still as gentle but this time he was sending her crazy because he didn't stop for breath and he had her pulled close against him, held tightly while he continued his worship of her lips. Her arms were around his neck as he leant her backwards so that she grasped him tighter. Hermione felt her pulse beginning to accelerate to a frightening level as she felt his hand move down her back and onto her hips. If he promised not to ever stop doing this she'd get on any broomstick he asked her too. There was a heat she'd never felt before spreading from her core to her fingertips, making her tremble and she couldn't help but sigh as his tongue met her own. This little verbal sign of her pleasure seemed to encourage him further and he opened her lips further so that their mouths seemed fused together. She was beginning to want more, needing to feel his lips on the skin of her neck but Draco didn't move, now kissing her passionately, his hands pulling her hips against his until she thought she might explode and she couldn't hold back another sigh as the pleasure began to overtake everything else. This was intense and Hermione's brain recognized that she was being kissed by someone who knew exactly how to turn her to a quivering, sighing wreck and that's what she now was. She was kissing him back with a passion she didn't know she had, her hands in his hair, her body on fire where it touched his. She was being consumed with his lips and tongue, his hands, his body and the smell of him which was exquisite and was filling her senses.

And then it was over as Draco pulled back leaving Hermione flushed and breathless. Draco's usually cool exterior was most definitely ruffled, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes smoky and intense.

"Still thinking about the broomstick ride?" Draco asked her quietly. He didn't wait for her response because it was obvious that it was now the last thing she was thinking about. "Hermione Granger, I'm taking you on a date tonight if I have to drag you onto the broomstick!" He said quietly and suddenly, Hermione had absolutely no intention of refusing.

**Hope you liked it, I'll love it if you review! x**


	23. Rocky ground

Hermione was relieved to have her feet back on the ground. They had landed on top of a building in a Muggle town. Ginny and Blaise were waiting for them, Ginny looking excited. Draco led them all across the flat roof to a door and down some narrow stairs. Then he opened another door and they followed him into a large room with a reception desk. The whole place oozed luxury, the carpet felt plush beneath their feet, the curtains and furniture were ornate and expensive. Hermione suddenly noticed that Ginny was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh my god! This is Carlisle's isn't it?" she asked Draco who looked at her amused.

"Yes it is."

"Oh my god!" Ginny repeated herself. "Mom and Dad have always said they'd come here when it was their anniversary."

Hermione was looking round puzzled. "What's Carlisle's?"

Ginny gaped at her. "Really Hermione? You haven't heard of Carlisle's? It's the best wizarding place to eat, all the ministry top people come here and the Quidditch team. We might see someone really famous."

"Sorry Ginny but you won't because I've hired the entire restaurant just for us." Draco said.

"Oh my god! Really? The whole restaurant?"

"I hope that means you're pleased."

"Oh yes! Oh yes!" Ginny grinned from ear to ear. "Draco, just how rich are you?"

Draco didn't get to answer her because a man dressed in a black suit arrived apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Malfoy. I had no idea you had arrived."

"It's not a problem, Daniel. We're a little early."

"Would you please follow me?"

The four of them followed Daniel into the main restaurant and Hermione tried her very best not to be impressed. She always tried to not be impressed by anything that required money but this place was spectacular. The whole place gleamed, the walls were lined with expensive rich coloured fabric and as she got a full view of the restaurant she could see each table was beautifully laid with deep red table cloths and pristine white china. In the very middle of the room was a table which was obviously meant for them as it was surrounded on three sides by a black back drop which seemed to be magically suspended. Against the backdrop was a sheet of shimmering, sparkling stars. It looked breathtaking.

Daniel led them to the table and he and another waiter pulled the chairs out for them and laid their napkins on their laps. Hermione had initially thought it would be strange eating in an empty restaurant but as they took their seats she heard some gentle music start and noticed there were a group of musicians to one side of the restaurant. She had completely forgotten to keep working on not being impressed and admitted that the whole thing was amazing. Including her date...she took a deep breath as she thought this. He looked completely at ease here, talking to the waiter easily. What surprised her was he wasn't condescending to the staff, he didn't treat them as a lower form of life as she had imagined he might. After all she was sure that was how Lucius must have treated anyone like in this position and Draco would have mirrored his father. Draco and Daniel were chatting comfortably and Daniel was laughing at something Draco had said.

The next moment some drinks and starters arrived and Hermione realised that Draco must have ordered for them all. She was half impressed at this and half annoyed at having her decisions made for her. Once she took a mouthful of the food the annoyed side disappeared because it was delicious.

Draco leaned close to her after she had finished her starter. "I know this is killing you," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're not used to being treated like this, having decisions made for you, being looked after properly." Draco smirked at her wiggling his eyebrows.

"You mean treated like a dumb bimbo?" Hermione said then put her hand to her mouth realising that she sounded supremely ungrateful. Draco seemed completely un-offended and he laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. Some girls like to be taken out like this and have everything done for them, it makes them feel special." He nodded his head at their surroundings and Hermione interrupted him.

"I do appreciate this, it's a lovely place and the starter was delicious."

"Really? Shall I order you're main course for you then?" Draco was enjoying teasing her.

She bit her lip and stared at him biting back her truthful response before nodding at him. "Yes, that will be fine."

Draco burst out laughing and Blaise and Ginny glanced over at them. Hermione glared at Draco and he continued to chuckle.

"Don't worry, you can order the rest of the meal yourself," he smiled at her. "I'm just teasing you."

"So would you like us to leave you two alone later? You know with you being a brand new couple and all that." Ginny's voice came to them from across the table, she was grinning. "I'm sure there are plenty of things you'd like to be getting up to."

"We're not a couple," Hermione answered her quickly then she noticed that Draco had turned to look at her. She met his gaze and after a moment he turned to Ginny.

"Looks like we're not a couple so I guess they'll be no need to leave us alone." His voice had a distinct edge to it and Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable. She hadn't meant to upset him but she also didn't want to be rushed along by Ginny. The waiter appeared to take their Main Course order and other than placing their order the four of them were silent. Hermione glanced over at Draco several times but he was staring over at Ginny and Blaise. Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom but when she returned Draco still didn't look at her. She began to feel slightly annoyed at him as she hadn't really done anything wrong. She was perfectly entitled to not consider them a couple yet. Their main course arrived so she sat in silence and ate whilst Ginny and Blaise kept the conversation going.

"So who are you going to play in your team in the match against us next week?" Blaise was asking Ginny about the match between their houses.

"As if I'd tell you!" Ginny answered and huffed at him.

"It makes no difference, since Potter left you don't stand a chance against us. Hufflepuff beat you last week!" Draco joined in.

"The results our matches do not entirely depend on Harry Potter." Ginny retaliated and Hermione could tell the mention of Harry had got her annoyed.

"From the look of your results I have to say it does." Blaise said this in a joking manner but didn't seem to get the hint that where this conversation was heading was irritating Ginny who glared at him.

"Maybe I'm just a terrible captain!" Ginny said and Hermione could hear the break in her voice.

"Don't be silly, we didn't mean that." Draco said suddenly realising that they had upset her.

"Calm down, Ginny. It was just a conversation." Blaise put his hand on her arm soothingly but she shook it off.

"No you're right! The team does need Harry! Let's face it we all need bloody Harry Potter in one way or another! We can't always have what we want though can we?" Ginny's voice had risen.

Blaise turned to look at her, his usual genial face frowning. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Since when do you still need Harry Potter?"

Ginny realised what she had said. "I just meant that it's not the same at Hogwarts without him."

Hermione cringed as Ginny said this because she was sure Ginny wasn't still lusting after Harry but the ways she was phrasing things it sounded like she was. Blaise had stopped eating and was staring at her.

"Sorry you've been stuck with me then. I suppose 2nd best is better than nothing." His voice was quiet and it sent a shiver down Hermione's back. He really was not happy.

"Oh stop being so bloody pathetic!" Ginny's temper had snapped and she was now speaking before she thought about what she was saying. "How the hell can you be jealous of my one ex-boyfriend when you've got a hundred ex-girlfriends? It's a good job I can control my jealousy isn't it or I'd be confronting half the female population of the school!"

"The difference being that I don't spend half my time singing their praises! I'm sorry if I'll never live up to Potter's wonderful standard!" Blaise said this angrily then leant closer to her. "I bet I'm still better at some things than he was!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "Harry was perfectly adequate in that department for your information!"

"Adequate! That sounds exciting!" Blaise said sarcastically.

"Ginny, maybe it would be...," Hermione tried to stop her friend saying too much but Ginny ignored her and continued.

"Sex isn't just about having a quick grope! At least Harry used his brain as well as other parts of his body when we did it!"

"I didn't hear you complaining!"

Hermione wanted the ground to open up and swallow her and she knew Ginny would wish the same once she calmed down and thought about what she had said. Hermione also knew Ginny was just saying this anyway because she'd already said how amazing Blaise had been. She tried to get Ginny's attention.

"Come on Ginny I think this has got out of hand. Let's go and get some air."

Daniel had approached and he gazed around the table at the half eaten food before directing his question at Draco.

"Is trust everything is satisfactory, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco was about to answer him but Ginny interrupted waving her hand at Hermione and herself. "We may be female but we can speak for ourselves you know."

"Ginny!" Draco and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

Daniel's professional demeanour didn't falter as he turned to Ginny. "Of course, Miss Weasley. Is there anything more I can do for you? Maybe a little fresh air might help, we have a lovely terrace."

"Will people stop telling me to go outside!"

Daniel nodded his head, still remaining professional and then he walked slowly away.

Hermione glared at Draco. "Did you have to bring Harry up?"

"Are you blaming me for this? Am I not allowed to mention Potter's name?" Draco bit back at her.

Hermione stood and took her friends arm. "Ginny, you need to stop shouting."

Ginny rounded on Hermione. "I'll shout if I feel like it! Anyway, what about you and him?" She pointed rudely at Draco who was looking angry.

"Shut up, Ginny." He answered her quietly but his voice was commanding.

It was far too late for Ginny to stop now and she put her hands on her hips. "No, I won't. I made a casual comment about you being a couple and you acted like I'd told you to have sex right now on the table!"

Draco looked grumpily at his plate. "Don't blame me for that, Weasley. I think you'll find it was Hermione who had a seizure about it."

Hermione stared at him indignantly. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you throwing a tantrum because you haven't got your own way? Is it a bit of a shock that I haven't fallen straight at your feet?" She was caught up in the tense atmosphere and was saying things she wouldn't normally have said, nevertheless there was an air of truth about them.

"Fallen straight at my feet!" Draco rounded on her. "For god's sake, Hermione we've been flirting around each other for weeks now, it's about time you took a chance for a once."

Hermione felt tears at the back of her eyes but she was determined not to let him see them. "A chance? Have you conveniently forgotten the past six years?"

"Not that old excuse again."

"You made mine and my friend's life hell for years and I'm expected to just forgive and forget just like that am I?" Hermione's eyes flashed at him. "You know what, I had forgiven you. I won't ever forget but I can understand your point of view. But I'm now wondering just how much you have changed? It's the same old Malfoy isn't it? Demanding his own, selfish way all the time and expecting everyone to go along with his wishes. Well I'm not a bloody house elf so if that's what you're looking for better look somewhere else! Try the Slytherin common room there's plenty of dumb bimbo's in there."

Draco waved his arms at their surroundings. "You think I'm selfish? I've brought you all here and you think I'm selfish?"

"That's just money isn't it? Flashing Daddy's cash doesn't impress me." She turned to Ginny. "I'm going, are you coming with me or not?"

Ginny nodded. "How?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know yet but we'll manage something."

"Why don't you call Potter? I'm sure he'll come rushing to your rescue like the hero he is." Blaise said in an unusually nasty tone.

Ginny ignored him, grabbed Hermione's arm and the girls walked off, leaving Draco and Blaise staring miserably at each other.

**Sorry if you were expecting a nice romantic date! Can't go a whole story without a good old Draco/Hermione argument, this time with a bit of Blaise and Ginny thrown in. Just think how great the making up again will be...review please...x**


	24. An interesting lesson

Hermione was not looking forward to Potions. She didn't expect Draco to sit by her like he usually did but nevertheless it would be the first time she'd seen him disastrous meal and she didn't expect it to be pleasant. She felt a real mixture of emotions about their argument because she still felt that she was perfectly entitled to not class her and Draco as a couple yet but at the same time she did regret calling him selfish and her outburst about being treated like a house elf.

Hermione was upset that they had all fallen out and she was sorry if she'd hurt Draco's feelings because he had really changed, she knew that. Ginny however was on a whole different level of misery and had spent the entire day sobbing. Hermione had tried to comfort, pointing out that theyhad all said things they didn't mean in the heat of the situation, but nothing had consoled her.

"I love him, Hermione. I don't love Harry any more, that isn't what I meant!" Ginny repeated this phrase for the hundredth time and Hermione sighed.

Ginny was dressed for lessons this morning but she was sat on the edge of her bed staring off into space, her face a picture of utter despair. She was making Hermione feel worse if that was possible. Several times Hermione asked herself how she could feel quite so upset about someone she'd hated for six years?

The girls were purposely late so that everyone had taken their seats by the time they arrived. Hermione's mouth dropped open when she saw that Blaise and Draco had sat separately as always and this would mean the girls splitting up. She felt Ginny's hand on her arm.

"I can't sit by him, Hermione. I'm going."

Hermione grabbed her arm. "You can't go, Snape has already seen us. You sit by Draco instead."

"No! I don't want to sit by Draco either."

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us. It's now a simple procedure where you TAKE YOUR SEATS!" Snape's voice came to them across the room and everyone turned to look at them.

Hermione could feel Ginny trembling and she shoved her towards Draco. After a moment Ginny went and sat by him and Hermione made her way over to Blaise. Typically and unhelpfully the lesson involved the partners mixing a potion together. Blaise was polite and co-operative but he didn't engage in any conversation which wasn't about the task and he didn't once look into Hermione's eyes. Hermione felt almost as sad about this as she did about Draco because she considered her and Blaise to be proper friends, who really understood each other and always got on really well. It was abnormal to see Blaise acting in this sulky, stand offish way when he was usually such a jovial character.

Hermione looked over at Draco and Ginny frequently but they appeared to be concentrating on the task, she didn't see them speak. After what seemed the longest Potions lesson in the history of man, Snape eventually excused them and Hermione grabbed her bag thankfully. She and Ginny talked all the way to the next lesson about the boy's reaction and how awful it was.

First lesson after lunch was Transfiguration which all four of them were in again. The girls decided to try a different tactic and got there early taking a desk together. Hermione kept her head down hoping the boys wouldn't make a scene. Suddenly she realised that someone was standing by the desk and she looked up to see Draco standing by her.

"I believe that your desk is back there," he said indicating their usual seating position two desks back. Hermione was surprised he was speaking to her and even more surprised by his tone which held no animosity at all. Taking a steadying breath she answered him.

"I think it would be best if I stayed here today."

Draco bent close to her putting his lips right next to her ear which made Hermione flush. How the hell did he manage to always have this affect on her?

"Well I would like you to sit by me as you normally do and as you so succinctly put it the other evening ; I like to get my own way." He offered her his hand and she stared at it before looking back up at him.

"Sorry, not today." Hermione turned away from him. She really wanted to do as he asked but she wouldn't leave Ginny who was watching them intently. Because she had turned away she didn't see Draco bend over to her. The first she knew was when she felt his arms slip round her waist and under her legs and he lifted her up off the chair making her squeal. Ignoring her he carried her to her usual seat while the whole of the class stared at them in open mouthed silence. He placed her gently on the chair then walked back and grabbed her bag before sliding into his seat himself. He stared round at his classmates without a trace of embarrassment while Hermione was groaning in despair at the total humiliation of what he had just done. She would have been screaming at him except it would have only showed her up even more so she put her head in her arms on the desk hoping when she lifted it again that the whole class would have magically disappeared.

She wasn't allowed this luxury as she heard Professor McGonagall's voice speaking her name.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger if you would come to my desk, NOW."

Hermione kept her head down almost tripping over table legs and bags as she went up to the Professor's desk.

"Would you care to explain to me exactly what that ridiculous display was all about?" Professor McGonagall's voice was quiet and deadly.

"I was showing Miss Granger to her seat." Draco answered her in an innocent voice.

"Don't try and be clever with me, Mr Malfoy. I won't tolerate such behaviour in my lessons and I certainly won't tolerate answers like that!"

"She wouldn't move and I thought..." Draco didn't sound quite as arrogant now, sensing he'd picked a battle with the wrong teacher.

"I don't want to hear anymore. I'll see you both in detention tonight, 6pm prompt." She dismissed them back to their desk and Hermione went willingly, not caring that she had received a detention for something that wasn't her fault. She just wanted to fade into the background.

The lesson went badly and for the first time ever Hermione wasn't able to complete the transformation they were instructed to do. She didn't care, wanting the lesson to be over as soon as possible. She could see Draco trying to catch her attention several times but she wouldn't look at him. She ran through the ways she was going to kill him in the most painful way possible in her head.

Suddenly she heard a yell from in front of them and turned to see Ginny and Blaise standing and facing each other, Ginny had her wand in her hand.

"I do not want Harry back! How many times do I have to tell you?" Ginny was shouting into his face.

"Yeh, that's why you keep going on and on and on about him isn't it? Oooh Harry could do this, oh remember when Harry did that. If he walked in here now you'd jump on him!" Blaise was shouting back.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Zabini..." Professor McGonagall's voice came to them sternly across the room.

"Well Harry was considerate, kind, clever..."

"Boring!" Blaise interrupted her.

"You're only defence was how much better you were in bed than him! Pathetic!"

"Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall was standing over them now her face thunderous.

"It's not me who's being pathetic! I care about you but you're so wrapped up in Potter I can't get a look in!" Blaise pushed past her, ready to leave the class room but as he brushed past her Ginny grabbed him and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. He responded immediately his arms sliding round her.

Professor McGonagall was so outraged that she just stared at them open mouthed while the rest of the class clapped and cheered.

"At least something has managed to make you smile." A voice said close to Hermione's ear and she turned to look at Draco who was smirking at her.

Professor McGonagall raised her voice above the noise. "Silence!" Immediately the classroom went silent. Ginny and Blaise drew apart and looked at the Professor. "I will see you both in Professor Dumbledore's office NOW! I WILL NOT tolerate this disgusting behaviour in my classroom. Rest of the class is dismissed."


	25. An interesting detention

So, it was with a feeling of déjà vu that Hermione attended detention that evening. By the time Hermione arrived Draco, Ginny and Blaise were already there, all looking as enthusiastic as she felt. Professor McGonagall was at her most severe not even glancing Hermione's way when she entered her office.

Ginny had told Hermione that she and Blaise had a severe talking to from Dumbledore and McGonagall and they had not only been given detention for the next two weeks with various teachers, they had also had their other free time taken away by being given a list of duties that had to be done each break and dinnertime. Ginny had told all this to Hermione in a cheerful voice because she didn't care what she had to do now that she and Blaise were back together. Hermione had to marvel at Ginny's rapid mood changes but she was glad they had sorted it out. She couldn't see that she and Draco would be able to reconcile so easily.

They were given the task of completely re-organising Professor McGonagall's archived filing. She gave them a list of quite detailed instructions about which files needed to be where and how she wanted them re-organizing. She expected them to be able to sort out the duties themselves and she would return in three hours.

At first it all went well with each of them taking a set of files and re-organising them as instructed. After about 40 minutes Ginny seemed to lose concentration and began wondering around the office opening and shutting drawers and cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked her and Ginny shrugged.

"Just being nosey, I'm bored."

"It's no good you being bored, if we don't finish tonight she'll have us back here tomorrow," Hermione said.

"See, Blaise and I are already coming back tomorrow and the day after and the day after so I don't really care about rushing it." Ginny opened a large cupboard door and half the items fell off the shelf onto the floor. Blaise jumped up and started helping Ginny put the items back but the two of them were giggling and grabbing each other and Hermione had to turn away because they were annoying her. She hated to admit it but she and Draco worked so well together, they both just got on with the task. She sighed and started sorting the next pile of files when she felt Draco's eyes on her and she looked up at him. He was smirking at her, his eyes dancing in amusement. She knew she should just ignore him but she couldn't.

"What's funny?"

"You are." Draco's reply was short and he continued to smirk at her.

"What do you mean? How can watching me sort through a huge pile of school files be amusing?" Hermione asked in an irritated voice. Draco shuffled his chair around the desk a little and leaned in close.

"It's funny because those two are getting right up my nose and I was just thinking about telling them to stop messing around when I turn and look at you and you have an expression on your face which tells me you're thinking exactly the same thing," he said this quietly so they couldn't hear. Hermione glanced over at them.

"Was I that obvious? They might have detention for the next few weeks but it doesn't mean we have to!" Hermione spoke in the same quiet voice entirely forgetting for a second that she and Draco were supposed to not be speaking. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!"

Hermione looked at him. "Why don't you just go and grab her and plonk her in her seat? That seems to be your answer to getting a girl to do what you want."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Have you any idea just how embarrassed I was when you did that to me earlier? I mean how dare you!" Hermione pushed her pile of files towards him. "Maybe I'll just sit here while you do my share as it's your fault I have detention." She put her hand to her ear. "Let me know when you are about to apologise."

"Apologise for what exactly? Trying to stop our silly argument from continuing?" Draco challenged her. "And just to make it clear I can get any girl to do what I want without resorting to manhandling her."

Hermione raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Here we go again! I think you'll find I'm proof that that isn't true. You couldn't get me to move seats today and you couldn't make me rush into confessing undying love for you at the meal either!"

"I could have done if you hadn't rushed off. You would have been happy to confess to anything if you'd let me look after you all night as I'd planned." Draco raised his eyes suggestively at her.

"That's easy to say isn't it? The fact is I did rush off and you couldn't stop me! So stop going on and on about your skills handling girls! As you just said actions speak louder than words so I'll believe it when I see it."

Draco put the files down that he was holding and stared at her. "That's a challenge if ever I've heard one. OK then, how about a bet?"

"I think we've had enough bets between us. That's how we got in this mess."

"You're just scared you'll lose." Draco said challengingly.

Hermione sighed. "No I'm not."

"Right then, here's the bet. Despite the fact that those two are all over each other in a newly loved up state, I bet I can get Ginny to come back to the table and finish this with us. No manhandling her as you put it, I'll just use my persuasive skills. "

Hermione stared at him then looked over at Ginny and Blaise. "Go on then let's see you try."

Draco winked at her and stood up before approaching Ginny and Blaise. He bent close to Ginny but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Ginny appeared perfectly happy and was smiling at Draco and nodding. Hermione suddenly had a sinking feeling as she realised she was about to lose the bet. She should have known better. He didn't get his reputation without reason. She saw him take Ginny's hand and help her to her feet before they both walked back to the table and without further ado Ginny began sorting through the files. Hermione didn't even want to look at Draco's face knowing it would have a smug expression on it but she couldn't stop herself. He was grinning at her, his head leaning to one side. He licked his forefinger and drew an imaginary vertical line in the air to indicate he'd won this one and she pulled a face at him.

"What's going on with you two then?" Ginny noticed their exchange. "Have you kissed and made up yet?"

"Any minute now..." Draco said.

Hermione had been glaring at Ginny but Draco just leant across the table towards Hermione, his lips puckered waiting for a kiss making Ginny giggle. Hermione turned her glare to Draco who wiggled his eyebrows at her. Hermione tried her best not to find him amusing but he was actually being very funny and she had to fight hard not to smile.

"In your dreams, Malfoy." Hermione managed to say without giggling.

He sat back in his chair and winked at her, then turned to Ginny. "I bet I can get Hermione to say she wants me to kiss her by this time next week."

Ginny grinned at him. "You're on."

Hermione waved at them both. "Hello! I am right here you know!"

"It's just part of me proving to you that I have a seductive power over women." Draco explained.

"Arrogant git." Hermione mumbled and Ginny chuckled.

"Have to say it's not looking good for you right now, Draco," she said.

Blaise joined them at the table and for the next half hour the four of them worked very hard and had almost finished when Professor McGonagall arrived back. Any other time the Professor would have probably been happy with what they had done but she was not in the mood to be lenient with them and instructed them all to return the same time tomorrow.

As they left her office Hermione turned to Draco her hands on his hips. "So you're going to let me do another night of detention for something I didn't do?"

Draco stopped and looked at her. "You're not innocent! If you'd not been acting so ridiculously in the restaurant, you would have been sitting in the right seat in class."

"Ridiculously?" Hermione's voice rose. "How can you say I was acting ridiculously?"

Draco laughed at her. "You really need to stop taking me so seriously, Hermione."

Ginny grabbed her arm. "Come on, Hermione. Let's get back you two can continue this argument tomorrow."

**In answer to a couple of reviews, I hope this story is dragging on too long. It will be wrapped up in the next few chapters but hope you are still all enjoying it. Please review, it's great to get your opinions! x**


	26. Hair raising!

It was Potions and Transfiguration the next day again and Hermione dreaded both lessons not trusting that disaster wouldn't strike again. The four of them seem to be incapable of not creating chaos! Potions was the first lesson and this time she wasn't surprised to find herself sitting by Draco. He grinned at her as she sat down and she gave him a small smile in return.

As always the two of them worked together on the potion, finishing before the rest of the class. Professor Snape looked down his nose into the pot containing their potion but was unable to find anything wrong with it. He sniffed in a derogatory manner and Hermione found that she was holding her breath.

"I would like you both back here tonight at 6pm." He went to walk away not offering any further explanation. Draco and Hermione glanced at one another wondering what they had done. Professor Snape stopped walking and turned back round to face them. "We need students to help with 1st and 2nd year catch up lessons. I will test you both again tonight and if you meet the standard you will be expected to help with these lessons on a weekly basis."

"Is it compulsory?" Draco asked and Hermione nudged him in the ribs, knowing this wasn't a good question to ask. Snape narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"It is a great privilege, Mr Malfoy and one I expect you to accept gratefully." He turned away indicating the end of the conversation. Hermione suddenly remembered their detention with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?"

He whipped round to face them, ready to snap at Hermione. "Yes?"

"Draco and I have detention with Professor McGonagall tonight at 6pm."

Snape sighed loudly. "Really? Not exactly a glowing recommendation! Come here immediately afterwards."

Transfiguration was straight after lunch and Professor McGonagall gave them all a mirror and small card with various colours on it and instructed them to change each other's hair to each of the colours in turn. Draco happily volunteered to go first but Hermione shook her head.

"No way - I'm going first, sit still."

She waved her wand at Draco's gorgeous blonde hair and concentrated on the bright red colour on the card. He looked scared to death and after a moment she felt a giggle rising at the back of her throat. She waved her wand and his hair immediately changed to a bright red. He looked very funny and she chuckled. Draco grabbed the mirror and checked himself out.

"It's bloody awful!"

"Stop being vain and sit still."

Hermione looked at the next colour on the card and laughed.

"Woo hoo! Bright green next." She enjoyed the look on his face and proceeded to wave her wand and Draco' hair turned again.

Disaster had struck at various points around the room with Dean being completely bald at one point. It was an amusing task and there were plenty of giggles and screeching around the room. Draco was turning Hermione's hair now and was on the last colour on the card - fluorescent pink. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided it just looked like a bad wig. When she turned back to Draco she knew immediately by the look on his face that he was up to something.

"I'm liking the pink," he said.

"Just change it back now." Hermione said not liking his tone.

"Mmm, I could do that." Draco said in the same tone.

"Go on then."

"Or I could leave it."

"Very funny, change it back. You won't leave it because McGonagall will have a fit."

"Nah, she's far too busy with all the other mistakes at the moment."

"Fine, I'll just change it back myself." Hermione went to grab her wand but Draco stopped her.

"Nah, you can't do that, didn't you listen? It's a reversing spell so I'm the only one who can change it back." He indicated Professor McGonagall who was currently trying to instruct Pansy how to change Theo's curly, luminous orange hair back to normal. "If McGonagall could reverse it she would be doing so. Really, Hermione I can't believe you weren't paying attention." Draco grinned at her.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"What exactly is the point of this? Apart from humiliating me again and probably getting me another dose of detention?" Hermione poked his arm roughly.

"Well I don't like to lose a bet." Draco said mysteriously and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him trying to connect the dots. She shook her head.

"Just spit it out will you!"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Draco asked seemingly out of the blue.

"What? No! Of course I don't..."

Draco leant closer and ran his hands through her ridiculously pink curls. "Lovely," he said. "It really brings out the colour of your eyes." Draco chuckled as realisation dawned on Hermione and she groaned. He grinned at her "Just say the words and I'll change it straight back."

"You're truly evil!" She shook her head at him looking outraged. "I thought you were supposed to seduce me into asking you to kiss me, not bribe me into it!"

"I didn't specify how, only the end result." Draco smirked wickedly at her. "I might get you to ask me again later using my seduction skills so don't worry."

Professor McGonagall approached them looking suspiciously at Hermione's hair. "Is everything OK, Mr Malfoy? Are you having trouble with the final reversal?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really, Professor. I'm just taking my time making sure I do it right."

The Professor moved away having far more urgent matters to deal with. Hermione poked his arm again.

"Just change it back now, Draco."

"Those aren't the words."

"Draco!"

"No, that's not the word either."

Hermione slapped his chest as hard as she could but he just grabbed her hand and put it behind her back, pulling her a bit closer.

"Hermione, it's only words, just say them and I'll reverse the spell." Draco shrugged.

Hermione sighed loudly again before taking a deep breath and mumbling. "I want you to kiss me."

Draco leant closer. "Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"I've said it, now turn my hair back." Hermione tried to wiggle away from him.

"You didn't say it, you mumbled it. Say it clearly."

Hermione hit him with her free hand so he grabbed that one as well so his arms were now around her, holding her hands behind her.

"I want you to kiss me." Hermione said clearly.

"Well as you've asked so nicely..." Draco said and without further ado he placed his lips on hers. Hermione gasped as she hadn't been suspecting he would actually take her up on her request. She tried to move back but he grabbed her tightly and pulled her even closer. Hermione's head was spinning as she tried to take in the fact that Draco Malfoy was kissing her in the Transfiguration classroom in front of all her classmates. His lips were working their usual magic however and quickly she began to care a little less as her lips responded to his. This boy could kiss! It was like tasting a little bit of heaven, warm, sensual, sexy...very sexy. It wasn't until she heard Professor McGonagall's voice that she remembered where she was.

"Absolutely unbelievable! Is this some kind of joke?"

Draco and Hermione stepped apart as the whole room went silent, eyes turned in their direction.

"I'm sorry, Professor..." Draco started to say but Professor McGonagall held up her hand.

"Be quiet, Mr Malfoy. I don't know what you are thinking but I'll tell you what I'm thinking shall I? I'm thinking detention and lots of it! Change Miss Granger's hair back immediately and I will speak to you both straight after this lesson."

If looks could kill, Draco knew he would be dead because Hermione's gaze was like stone. He flicked his wand and her normal hair was back. Without warning she grabbed her wand and aimed it at his throat and for a minute he actually felt nervous. Eventually she lowered it.

"I can't think of anything bad enough for you right now, but believe me I will."

**Hope you liked it as always I look forward to your comments and opinions...x**


	27. A decision

**Hello! Did you all think I'd abandoned this story! Been on holiday and then it's been a bit crazy and as usual I didn't want to rush it just to get something on so there are my excuses...hope you like it...**

Hermione sulked towards Professor McGonagall's office facing detention tonight and the rest of the week. Blaise and Ginny had moved onto Professor Snape for their detention, Hermione suspected it was because they didn't trust the four of them together.

When she arrived Professor McGonagall gave them the same instructions as previously then issued them with a severe warning to behave before leaving them alone. As soon as she'd gone, Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Do I need to protect myself?" he asked referring to her earlier threat. Hermione grunted at him and sat as far away from him as she could to start sorting the files. "Am I getting the silent treatment?" Draco asked.

Hermione kept her head down and sighed very loudly before muttering, "Imbecile," under her breath. She heard Draco chuckle and couldn't help but look up at him.

"Do you know why I like you?" Draco asked grinning at the look of annoyance on her face.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Yes you do. I like you because you're a challenge."Hermione ignored him again so he continued. "I wanted you to like me after all those years of hatred. I wanted to show you I had changed." This last sentence made Hermione stop filing and look up at him. "And then I began to like you more and more because you're funny and clever and caring...and you've got a nice ass." Draco smirked at her and she glared at him. She was about to retaliate but stopped herself knowing that was what he wanted her to do. Draco watched her reaction then continued. "You're the first girl I've ever let mess me around like this."

"Mess you around? How exactly?" Hermione snapped and then realised she had broken her resolution to keep silent less than 30 seconds after making it. Bloody hell he could wind her up!

"Why are you snapping at me? It was a compliment," Draco said.

"How was that a compliment? What happened to you being nice to me? In the past few days you've humiliated me, teased me, bribed me, embarrassed me and purposely tried to wind me up!"

"And I told you that you have a nice ass."

"Oh my god, you're impossible!" Hermione almost laughed at him but stopped herself. He had the cheek of the devil and he wasn't taking her seriously and loathed as she was to admit it, he was being amusing. She leant forward. "You have a nice face and body and voice and hair...," she stopped realising she was probably providing too long a list. "It's a pity all those nice things have to belong to the conceited, selfish, annoying jerk called Draco Malfoy!"

Draco ignored the majority of her sentence and latched onto her compliments. "So, you think I've got a nice body? And hair and all the other things you said?"

Hermione sighed loudly at him and shook her head. "We need to file."

Draco stared at her a look on his face that she couldn't decipher. It was probably only 30 seconds but Hermione felt like he had been staring at her for an hour. With a final look he bent over and started sorting his pile of filing leaving Hermione staring at him with a worried look on her face. She hadn't liked the way he had looked at her, it was as if he had been making a decision but hadn't told her what it was. When he hadn't looked up again after a few minutes she bent over her filing unenthusiastically, her mind not fully on the task. They worked in silence for a while and made good progress until Professor McGonagall returned and dismissed them until tomorrow. As they left her office Draco grabbed Hermione's arm as she went to walk off.

"Can you even remember what you're mad at me for?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I gave you a list about an hour ago."

"No, I mean what we actually fell out about in the first place? All the embarrassment, bribery and humiliation were after that."

Hermione stopped and stared at him not able to answer him. What had they fallen out about? Why was she so mad at him? Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You can't even remember can you?"

"Yes I can, I just don't see the point in bringing it all up again." Hermione lied and tried to defend herself.

Draco let go of her arm suddenly. "I can't keep trying to make things work, Hermione. It's as if you're angry at me because it's a six year old habit that you can't get out of."

Hermione went to speak then the fact that what he was saying had some ring of truth to it, hit her like a heavy weight and she shut her mouth, staring at him.

"I can't make this work on my own." There was no trace of resentment in Draco's voice but there was a resigned tone to it. "I've tried keeping it light hearted, I've tried being romantic and chivalrous but so far it's all being thrown back in my face."

Hermione wanted to deny what he was saying but couldn't so she remained silent. Draco had stepped away from her and she felt a strange sinking feeling in her stomach.

"We argued because I was upset when you were so outraged because Ginny called us a couple. For some reason the fact that we'd spent hours and hours together talking and that you'd let me kiss you gave me the impression that we might be a couple but you practically had a heart attack about it."

"Draco..." Hermione finally found her voice realising he was being serious for once.

"No, Hermione," Draco interrupted her. "I'm sorry, I have changed for the better but maybe some things are too hard to forgive and forget."

"Wait...Draco..." Hermione said as he turned on his heal and walked off down the corridor but he didn't respond and she watched him turn the corner without a glance backwards. She stood staring at the spot where he'd been not quite sure what had just happened but knowing it wasn't good.

Hermione didn't sleep a wink – she kept relieving the whole conversation with Draco, analysing each word until her head was swimming. She gave in as the first light hit her bed and got up. She couldn't face breakfast so she waited for the Common Room to be quiet and headed straight to first lesson which was Potions. She was ridiculously early but she didn't care, it was better than facing breakfast trying to avoid Draco's eyes and Ginny's questions.

To her utter dismay the first student to arrive after her was Draco. He sauntered around the corner his walk the same, confident style as always but his head was down. She stared at a spot on the floor until he was right next to her. She waited for a teasing comment, holding her breath but after a few moments it still hadn't come and she looked up. Draco was leaning against the wall opposite reading his homework book and he didn't even glance over at her. All the times she'd wished he would just leave her alone and now he was and she didn't like it. She tried to think of something to say to him but her mind had gone blank. She heard the sound of other students approaching and knew she had to say something quickly or it would be too late.

"You weren't at breakfast, are you okay?" Draco's voice interrupted her deliberation and made her jump.

"Errr..." Hermione stuttered. "Yes, I'm okay."

Draco was giving her that look again and she swallowed nervously. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I'm going to sit back with Blaise, I thought I should let you know."

Hermione felt suddenly cold, his words were said in a quiet voice with no aggression but they made her feel awful. She wanted to beg him to not move seats but suddenly they were not alone and she couldn't. When they entered the classroom Ginny came straight over to sit by her gently squeezing Hermione's arm as she sat down. Hermione realised that Draco must have told Blaise about his decision to leave Hermione alone from now on. Because it was obvious now that had been what he had been thinking about yesterday. She had wanted him to not rush things, she had felt scared and unsure to commit to anything with Draco Malfoy and it looked like she had her wish. So why did she feel so utterly miserable then? Her Mother had always told her to be careful what you wished for and as Hermione stared at the blonde head two desks in front of her she realised her Mother was right.

**This story is going to end but it has a few Chapters left and I've already got an idea for my next story. Hope this was OK after the big break, keep reading and things will start to fall into place for Hermione and Draco soon. I'll love it if you review...x**


	28. Maybe

"So did he say it was over?" Ginny was perched on the edge of her bed and Hermione was laid out on hers.

"That's the point isn't it? There is nothing to be over!" Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Of course there is! He's besotted with you and don't even try and tell me you don't like him because that's a lie." Ginny insisted.

Hermione sat up. "Of course I like him... " she let her voice trail off and she looked down at her hands.

"So we need to sort this out then."

"He's not besotted, Ginny. He's just on this mission to prove he's now a good person and that he can get the girl who's hated him for six years to like him. So, at least that bit has worked out right for him!" Hermione lay back down with a groan.

"I might come over there and shake you in a minute," Ginny said. "This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. You remember - The notorious womanizer? We haven't seen much of that lately have we? Why do you suppose that might be? He really likes you, Hermione."

"Has he told Blaise that then? Confessed his undying love for me?" Hermione was being sarcastic.

"No, not exactly but why do you think Blaise and I spent all that time trying to pair you up? Boys don't say things directly to each other like we do but Blaise knew he really liked you." Ginny shrugged. "I don't see why you're making all this so difficult. You like him, he likes you, simple!"

"It's not that simple, Ginny. He's Draco Malfoy!"

"Mmm. You mean the gorgeous, sexy, charming..."

Hermione groaned loudly interrupting Ginny mid sentence.

"Stop!"

"How about funny, clever, sweet, witty...stop me when I say something that's not true..." Ginny challenged Hermione. "Who cares what his name is? I'm not suggesting we entirely forget the past six years but everyone deserves a second chance. He's nothing like the old Draco so you need to draw a line under it. Bloody hell, Hermione he's not put a step wrong yet! Can you imagine any other boy at Hogwarts romancing you like Draco does?"

Hermione sat up again and stared at her friend. She bit her lip nervously and Ginny let her digest what she had just said for a moment. And just as Hermione had watched Draco make a decision, Ginny now watched Hermione do the same thing. Eventually she spoke quietly but clearly.

"I didn't know I liked him this much."

Ginny's face broke into a smile. "Hurray! A realisation at last."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione had taken her homework out by the lake hoping it would help her concentrate. It hadn't and she knew that this was going to be the worst mark she had ever got. She flung her books to the side of her and lay back on the grass.

She and Ginny had talked for ages about her situation but were no further along. Hermione had finally admitted that she wanted to be with Draco but it was too late. It was hard to re-build bridges once they were gone and Hermione knew Draco would be unwilling to start being nice to her again after he'd made his decision to end it. She'd seen him yesterday across the hall talking to some 6th year girls who were giggling at him. He didn't exactly look like he was devastated! Hermione's thoughts started back on the same old circle, what could she expect? He was Draco Malfoy, she couldn't imagine him crying himself to sleep over her! So did she want to be with someone who could move on so easily? No. So she should be happy about her narrow escape. But she wasn't. She was miserable and she missed him.

She stood up suddenly, annoyed with herself for going over the same thing yet again. She grabbed her books and started walking back to the castle. She had only gone a few steps when she spotted him by the edge of the lake. She could see books on the grass next to him but he wasn't looking at them. He was staring across the water. She took a few steps the way she had been walking and then stopped. He was alone and he was obviously not concentrating on his homework either. If she was going to speak to him this was the perfect opportunity.

She turned to look at him again completely torn by her decision before she took a few steps towards him, then a few more and suddenly he was right next to him. He turned his head and looked up at her, his expression guarded. She took all her courage in both hands and lowered herself next to him on the grass before putting her books on top of his. She stared out over the lake.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said quietly and out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco turn to look at it again. He didn't respond so she turned to look at him.

"I can't do this, Hermione," Draco didn't turn away from the lake. "Sorry." He stood up, grabbed his books and without another word left her staring after him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ginny had tried to extract some information from Blaise to see if Draco was saying much to him but Blaise was being unusually tight lipped.

"It's not good you asking me, Ginny. Draco hasn't said much and what he has said was in confidence."

"But don't you want him and Hermione together? She's really miserable." Ginny pulled a face at him.

"Of course I do! I did try but he won't budge on it. It took a lot for him to let Hermione get close to him so now he's closed all the shutters down again."

So the girls decided to take matters into their own hands. They got to Transfiguration early and sat on different desks so that the boys had to split up as well. Hermione was slightly concerned about trying to carry out a plan in Transfiguration as their past record of not getting caught wasn't good but Ginny was confident.

Blaise and Draco arrived together and Ginny waved her arms at Blaise to indicate he should sit by her. He glanced over at Draco who didn't look particularly happy but nodded before taking the seat next to Hermione. Hermione bit her lip nervously, not daring to look at him. He didn't speak or look at her and they worked silently on the task they had been set. Luckily it was an individual task to change some rocks into feathers. It was difficult and the room was quiet with everyone having to concentrate. Hermione struggled with several of the bigger rocks but eventually managed to change them all. She glanced over at Draco expecting him to have finished and be sitting watching her but he had three large rocks left and was waving his wand at them. Hermione wasn't quite sure if she should give him any guidance because he wasn't aiming his wand at the middle of the stones but she decided to keep silent.

A few minutes past and she could see that several people had now completed the task and the Professor McGonagall was starting to approach the desks examining the pupils work. Hermione glanced over at Draco who still had three stones left to turn and who was now waving his wand frantically, his shoulders hunched over. Professor McGonagall was two desks away now and Hermione saw Draco look up at her before almost prodding the stones with his wand. She understood completely how he must be feeling. Plenty of pupils struggled with Transfiguration but she and Draco never did and it was humiliating to fail. Hermione suddenly made a decision and grabbed her wand. She leant over to Draco and waved her wand at his biggest stone which immediately turned into a large, white feather. Draco turned and stared at her and Hermione glanced back at him before turning the other two stones just as Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Well, as I expected Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. An excellent job as always." She moved onto the next desk and Hermione leant back in her seat. Draco was staring down at the desk and she realised she was holding her breath waiting his reaction. This could go either way because although she had been trying to help him he could easily be annoyed at her. He turned his head to look at her.

"That was cheating, Miss Granger." He wasn't smiling but he wasn't glaring either. "I don't have to cheat to get good grades."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "You could have fooled me!" She leant closer to him and gently touched his arm. "As the best Transfiguration student in school, I like to help the less able students now and again." She couldn't help but smile at her own joke and the look on Draco's face. She could tell he was dying to laugh but was trying to stop himself.

"Very funny." Draco was stared at her for a moment and then looked round to make sure Professor McGonagall wasn't near. "Thanks."

Hermione shrugged. "You're welcome. You weren't aiming your wand at the centre of the stone that's why it wasn't working."

Draco stared at her again and turned slightly towards her. "You could have just told me that then there would have been no need to cheat."

Hermione smirked at him, glad he was talking to her. "Yeh, I could have done but then you wouldn't need to be grateful to me. I like to have you in my debt."

Draco gave her a small smile and said nothing more before he grabbed his books and left. Hermione turned to see Ginny and Blaise grinning at her and waving their wands. She looked at them puzzled and grabbing her bag went over to them.

"Why are you two grinning at me?"

Ginny lifted her wand again. "Did poor Draco have terrible trouble changing his stones?"

Hermione gazed at her trying to work out what she was on about. Blaise stood up and waved his wand at her.

"We were stopping Draco from changing his stones. A very accomplished piece of magic across the classroom, even if I say so myself." He grinned at Hermione who stared at him open mouthed.

"We knew you'd help him if he struggled and then hopefully you'd talk to each other and it worked!" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear and Hermione couldn't help but grin back.

"You two are so sneaky!" Hermione said.

"You're welcome." Ginny nudged her friends arm.

**Oooh! A glimmer of hope? Keep reading and please review...x**


	29. Do actions speak louder than words?

Hermione had decided to go and sit under her and Ginny's tree by the field where the boys hung out. There were no lessons today and Ginny had spent the morning with Blaise so Hermione had been trying to amuse herself all morning. As she came in view of the field she noticed that the GIT gang were all there, including Draco and she stopped in her tracks. She really wasn't in the mood for them today and didn't want to face Draco so she thought about turning back when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hermione!"

She took a deep breath and turned to look who was calling her. Anthony was walking over waving and she could see Theo following him.

"Hey Anthony." Hermione gave him a genuine smile. He came up close to her and gently took her arm and she looked at him wondering what he wanted.

"I've got to ask what you've done to Draco?" Anthony spoke quietly. He had continued walking with her but now Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well unlike most of the oafs over there," he waved at the group of boys on the field, "I'm observant and notice things and I've noticed that you two were hanging out a lot and now you're not. And now he's miserable."

"It's a long story." Hermione wasn't sure what to tell him.

"Sorry, I'm not being nosey. I don't want to know details but I thought I should check you were OK after all we were in the D.A. together and I'm sure Harry would want me to look after you." Anthony stopped and grinned. "Not that you need looking after, of course."

Hermione sighed. "Well...we're friends...he's changed..."

"I know he has, I wouldn't be hanging out with him if he hadn't." Anthony agreed. "So you've fallen out?"

"Sort of." Hermione took a breath before continuing. "He asked me out..." she blushed as she said this but continued while she was on a roll, "but I can't go out with him."

Anthony frowned at her. "Why not?"

"This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, Anthony. He's one of the reasons we formed the D.A.!"

Anthony shook his head. "Wow, is that you're only reason?"

Hermione stared at him. "Well..."

Anthony let go of her arm and folded his arms in front of him. "You just told me he's changed and he has, so why don't you give him a break?"

"No offence but why are you so bothered?" Hermione asked. "Because two of my friends are miserable because they're not together and there appears to be no good reason for it..." Anthony was stopped mid sentence by Theo's voice.

"Hermione, what Anthony is trying to say but he's too polite is – could you please come over and snog Draco senseless because he's being a right misery and we want happy Draco back." Theo wiggled his eyebrows at her and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him. Anthony grabbed her arm and started to walk her towards the field but Hermione resisted.

"No...really I don't want to..."

Theo stepped closer and grabbed her other arm. "Come on, don't be shy. I was only joking about you snogging him. Just come over and join us, Ginny's there."

"No...Draco doesn't want me there..."

Theo stopped trying to pull her over and raised his eyebrows at her. "Since when does Hermione Granger do what Draco Malfoy wants? I seem to remember an almost wand fight the last time we tried to tell you what to do."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him. She was about to answer when she heard Blaise's voice. He was behind Theo and had obviously come over when he spotted the three of them talking.

"Hey, Hermione. Is everything Okay? These two aren't upsetting you are they?"

Theo turned to Blaise. "No, we're not. Look she's smiling. We were just encouraging her to join us."

Blaise grinned at her. "Oh, Hermione can't be encouraged I'm afraid. She's as stubborn as a mule."

"Oy!" Hermione protested.

Blaise turned to Theo. "Hold her still while I grab her."

Before Hermione realised what was happening Theo had her by the shoulders and the next minute Blaise had picked her up and was carrying her across the field towards Ginny. She wanted to be really angry at him but somehow she was finding it amusing. Why did they have to keep picking her up? He put her down next to Ginny who was giggling and looked down at her to see how upset she was.

"You're smiling!"

Hermione pocked her tongue out at him but smiled. She saw a blonde head just across from them and knew Draco must have witnessed the whole thing. After seeing Theo and Anthony trying to pull her across the field and then Blaise actually picking her up he must know it wasn't her idea to join them all and she was glad. Blaise sauntered off to join the other boys and Ginny leant close to Hermione.

"He's miserable, Hermione."

"So everyone keeps telling me but he's the one who wants to keep his distance." Hermione felt the need to defend herself a little.

"You do understand why he's doing that don't you?" Ginny asked her eyes holding Hermione's.

Hermione shrugged. "Because he kept trying to get us together and I kept putting him off. But it's a big step going from hating someone to...caring about them, I was struggling with it."

Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face. "Hello? It's me you're talking to, the girl who's dating one of her former enemies."

Hermione sighed. "Sorry, I know you are. Anyway, I guess I was too big a challenge so Draco's given up." She turned her head to watch him and Blaise who were now throwing a ball around. It was enchanted so it didn't behave like a normal ball and they were running around a lot. "I don't blame him, it's not his fault but I do wish we could have stayed friends."

"You'd be happy being friends with him then?" Ginny had a sceptical look on her face.

"It would be better than this!" Hermione said nodding her head in Draco's direction. He couldn't possibly have heard what she had said but he happened to glance over and she saw that strange look pass over his face again so she turned away quickly.

Ginny leant closer to Hermione and lowered her voice. "For someone who is so intelligent you can be really thick sometimes. Don't you think if Draco could stand being friends with you that he would be?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "Maybe you're right about me being stupid because what the hell does that mean? What do you mean if he could stand being friends with me?"

Ginny raised her eyes to the sky and sighed. "What I mean is he doesn't want to be your friend, Hermione. He wants much more than that so the only way he can handle it is to leave you alone completely."

Hermione stared at Ginny incredulously before glancing over at Draco. She said nothing for a few moments as she let Ginny's words sink in. She knew Ginny was right and now she'd had it pointed out to her it seemed the obvious explanation for Draco's actions. Why hadn't she seen it before? Hermione knew the answer – for her to think she was having this affect on Draco Malfoy, the sexiest boy at school, would mean she believed in her own attractiveness. This was a totally alien concept to Hermione despite her new found confidence. Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face again.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?"

Hermione turned to Ginny. "I really am useless at this whole romance stuff."

"Yep."

"It didn't even cross my mind so how do you know?"

"Maybe I know because I'm not a complete imbecile in the romance department!" Ginny answered her bluntly but with a smile.

Hermione gave her a weak smile back. "Well I can't accuse you of not saying it as it is!"

"So, you need to show him that he's wrong. You need to show him he can have more than friendship." Ginny poked Hermione in the arm.

Hermione managed a laugh. "Theo did suggest I march over to Draco and snog him senseless."

Ginny giggled. "Typical Theo but he's right."

Hermione looked over at Draco and sighed. "I feel like we've totally lost whatever connection we had. I'm not sure how to even start a conversation with him, let alone anything else."

"Actions speak louder than words," Ginny said, not realising she was repeating Draco's own words.

"That's what Draco told me!" Hermione shook her head at her friend. "But you can't seriously think a quick snog will solve all my problems."

"Sure as hell solves all of mine!" Blaise's voice said behind her and Hermione turned quickly to see him and to her complete mortification, Draco standing right behind her. Hermione blushed bright red, wondering just how much of their conversation the boys had heard. Hermione lowered her head not wanting to meet Draco's eyes but she had little choice when both Blaise and Draco sat down by them. "That sounded like an interesting conversation. Who's the lucky guy?" Blaise chuckled wickedly at Hermione, knowing full well who she had been talking about.

"Blaise!" Ginny hit him on the arm and glared at him but he Blaise was his usual chatty self and he reached over and hit both Hermione and Draco around the head at the same time bringing a protest from them both.

"Well, the two of you just need to get over all this and stop mucking about. If Ginny and I hadn't been with you in the restaurant that night you would probably have never even fallen out in the first place!"

"Blaise!" Ginny and Hermione said his name at the same time and in the exact same tone but to Hermione's surprise she heard Draco chuckle. Before Blaise could say anymore Anthony approached them.

"Hey Draco, Hermione," he said as he came near. "Professor McGonagall wants you both in her office now, that little 1st year was looking for you to tell you."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before Anthony continued.

"Something about discussing your marks for the stone and feather lesson?"

Hermione felt her stomach drop. Someone must have told Professor McGonagall about her helping Draco. About them cheating!

**There you go...I can see yet another detention on the way...they'll have to speak to each other then won't they? Let me know what you think, great reviews by the way. You all say some lovely things so thank you. I've enjoyed writing this one it's a fun story to write. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing...x**


	30. Can't get you out of my head

Hermione and Draco started walking towards Professor McGonagall's office and Hermione forgot to be embarrassed around Draco because she was now worried she may have got them both into a lot of trouble. This wasn't like messing around in class, this was cheating and Hermione knew Professor McGonagall would have to deal with it differently than to just give out a detention. Draco was walking briskly and Hermione had to almost run to keep up with him. Eventually she grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"I...wanted...to..." she gasped realising she was out of breath.

Draco sighed. "It might be an idea for you to get your breath back before you try and speak."

"Maybe if you...didn't sprint to Professor McGonagall's office I wouldn't be so...out of breath."

"It's not my fault you've got short legs." Draco flashed his smirk at her and she was so relieved that he was still using his smirk on her that she ignored his insult.

"I wanted to say how sorry I am about this. I really was just trying to help you." Hermione had her breath back.

"I know that. I'll tell McGonagall that it was my idea and I made you go along with it. It's silly us both getting into trouble." Draco went to start walking again but Hermione grabbed his arm again.

"What? No, I can't let you do that. I'll tell her the truth and you'll get off lightly." Hermione nodded at him.

"No you won't. You've got the best grades in the school it's not worth spoiling that."

"Draco! It was me who did this..."

Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and she didn't finish her sentence because she was suddenly so close to his mesmerizing eyes again.

"You're doing it again, Hermione. Stop arguing with me and stop being so stubborn." He leant closer and spoke slowly. "I will not let you spoil your grades over this so just for once could you please let me take the blame." Draco's eyes were on her and she was unable to argue. She had finally realised that sometimes she needed to listen to Draco and actually believe he meant things if there was any hope of them ever getting on.

"Okay but only if you're sure."

Draco looked at her a little surprised for a moment before letting go of her shoulders and indicating they should continue walking. When they entered Professor McGonagall's office Hermione was surprised that the Professor was behind her desk looking perfectly happy and she indicated for them to take a seat each.

"Thank you for coming to see me. I have been speaking to Professor Snape about the catch up lessons you've been supervising for him."

"Oh?" Hermione couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"He has said that you have both handled them very well and that you have worked well together. So, after you're very competent display in the stone and feather task I thought I would ask you to help me with my catch up lessons. I have checked with Professor Snape and he has confirmed you're sessions for him have finished." Professor McGonagall looked at the two very surprised faces in front of her and frowned. "It's not obligatory, of course, you needn't look so worried."

"No...I mean...yes...it's not a problem, we'd like to do it." Hermione heard Draco for the first time ever stumble over his words and tried her best not to giggle. He was obviously as shocked as she was that they weren't in trouble at all.

Fifteen minutes later they both stepped out of the office and almost ran down the corridor. As soon as they were around the nearest corner they both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we weren't in trouble." Hermione giggled.

"I can't believe I managed to keep my face straight." Draco grinned at her.

They suddenly met eyes and realised they weren't supposed to be getting along, let alone giggling together in the corridor. Hermione bit her lip nervously suddenly feeling awkward and not quite sure what to say. Draco looked like he was about to go and Hermione wanted to say something that would stop the animosity between them from resurfacing but it wasn't easy so she spat out the first words that came into her head.

"I can't believe how much I've missed you." She then blinked rapidly not quite believing she'd said it. Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He then looked down at the floor and Hermione felt the need to say something else wanting to prolong the moment. "Anthony and Theo said that you were miserable...and I'm miserable...so what's the point in us both being miserable?" She paused again but Draco still didn't look up at her. "I feel like all I do is study and mope around. And then there's Blaise and Ginny all over each other to a sickening degree..." She was stopped by Draco chuckling and lifting his head. She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I know you've made up your mind and I don't suppose I can change it but...I want to go back to when you kept teasing me and annoying me...and..." To her utter dismay Hermione heard her voice crack and she had to blink back some tears, "never mind." Hermione turned away but she felt Draco grab her arm.

"I've got Quidditch practise tonight if you're free you could come to the stands. It'll be quiet once the practise is over so we can talk."

Hermione stared at him for a moment feeling a little flutter in her stomach before nodding.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

She got there a little early so she could watch the practise. The Slytherin team this year were good and the Gryffindor part of her wished they weren't. Draco played brilliantly as always and led the team well. He was so quick around the arena that sometimes she lost him. When the practise was over he waved at her to indicate he'd be a few minutes so she waited patiently until he came and joined her in the stands. He slid gracefully into the seat next to her and Hermione was acutely aware of their arms and legs touching.

"What did you think then?" Draco waved his arm indicating that he meant the team's practise.

"Oh, good. Not that I know anything about Quidditch." Hermione stared out across the stadium, not trusting herself to look at him.

"Anthony and Theo had no right to tell you that I've been miserable." Draco was also staring out into the grounds.

"Oh, is that what you asked me here to talk about?" Hermione sighed. "I already know you don't want our friendship to continue so if you've asked me here to put me in the picture and tell me you haven't been miserable there's no need." Hermione's voice had no anger in it, just resignation.

Draco shuffled in his seat so he was facing her. "Actually, I would like nothing more than our friendship to continue and I have been totally miserable so stop being such a know it all."

Hermione turned to look at him and shook her head. "So why have you been avoiding me then? Why have I been getting the cold shoulder?" Hermione knew this was a leading question but Ginny's explanation for Draco's behaviour sprang to her mind and Hermione watched Draco with interest. His gorgeous eyes were fixed to her face and he remained silent for a few minutes.

"I'm not very good at this," Draco said quietly.

"Not very good at what?"

"Heart to heart talks."

"Is that what this is?" Hermione managed a small smile.

Draco sighed. "You're difficult to get rid of. I know what Potter had to put up with now." He flashed his smirk at her.

Hermione swallowed as she tried to be brave, this was her chance to make things right again. "I promise to keep my temper..." Draco raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled again, "...as long as you don't provoke me too much..."

"I can live with your temper, Hermione. It makes things interesting," Draco said. He moved closer and put his head to one side. "Do you have any idea how many girls I've chased, caught, got bored of and moved on?" Draco didn't wait for her reply. "I just dump them and forget them. They never enter my mind at all once it's over."

Hermione moved slightly further away from him. "Thanks for the blunt overview of your love life to date, not sure I wanted to know though."

Draco shook his head. "No, you're missing my point. I'm Draco Malfoy! I don't mope around unhappy over a relationship that didn't work out."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm still not needing to know any of this!"

"What I'm trying to say is why can't I just leave you alone? Why can't I just go and chase some other beautiful girl and forget about you?" Draco pointed at his head. "You're in here and I can't get you out and its driving me crazy!"

Hermione stared at him open mouthed for a few seconds before leaning forward and placing her lips onto his.

**Sorry for the delay - I do have a good excuse - hospital! Anyway hope you liked it, please review...x**


	31. Better

Draco didn't respond for a moment then Hermione felt him relax and his lips moved with hers. They weren't touching other than their lips, both leaning inwards. Hermione planted little kisses on his lips, feather touches and he returned them, gentle and soft. Hermione didn't have to lead the kiss for long because Draco was using his usual magic to gently make her open her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. She felt his arms go round her, pulling her closer as they both began to melt into one another. Hermione was losing herself already, her breath shallow. She just wanted to savour every moment of being this close to him again, feeling as if there had been a drought and now she could drink again.

She felt Draco pull away and was about to drag him back again when she realised her hair was wet. It was raining and it was getting heavier.

"Come on." Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him along the rows of seats and down the steps to ground level. It was now coming down fast and Hermione knew they would both be soaked before they reached shelter. She ran along behind Draco who was heading for the team rooms. It was pointless though because by the time they reached them they were both drenched to the skin. Hermione looked down at herself, dripping onto the floor. Draco was shaking his head, spraying water around the room.

"I bet half the Quidditch team saw us kissing! They were still getting changed from practise! It's going to be round the school like wildfire. We need to think of a cover story." Hermione said. She then noticed that Draco had stopped what he was doing and was staring at her. She was shocked by the look on his face.

"Draco?"

"Remember our bet?"

"Which one?" Hermione could feel the cold seeping through onto her skin.

"The one where you mail your list of the hottest boys to the school?" Draco removed his cloak.

"I'm not doing that so you needed ask me to now."

"I know you won't do that and I don't expect you to. I'm just trying to make a point which is that I know you won't want any of your friends to know if we start going out. I also know you won't tell Potter or Weasley." Draco was walking towards the door. "You'll be ashamed and embarrassed because I'm Draco Malfoy and you're Hermione Granger. Bloody Romeo and Juliet!" He opened the door, it was still raining. "So you have to leave me alone, Hermione."

"You asked me to meet you tonight! Not the other way round." Hermione knew she was raising her voice but panic was setting in. "We just kissed...I don't understand...I told you I would try to stop losing my temper..."

Draco stared at her. "And I told you that you're in here..." he pointed at his head. "What I didn't tell you is that you're also in here..." he moved his finger to point at his chest. "I have no idea how that happened! I don't let people in here and you, of all people!" Draco ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Anyway, I either have to be with you, properly, out in the open or you have to leave me alone because this strange half way relationship is driving me crazy."

"I just think it's a shock and some people won't like it." Hermione tried to defend herself but she could see his point.

Draco approached her, his face angry. "I don't care about other people, Hermione! Who cares if the whole school hates the idea? It's none of their business! You were saying all the right things up in the stand and then you kissed me but the minute you think someone might have seen us you're off again!" He turned his back to her. "I mean it now. Leave me alone." He left swiftly out the door leaving Hermione staring after him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione returned to her dormitory but didn't sleep a wink. Eventually as dawn broke she gently woke Ginny and the two girls crept down to the common room. Ginny looked at Hermione anxiously before Hermione burst into tears. Eventually she managed to tell Ginny what had happened.

"Well this calls for drastic action," Ginny said. "You should publish that hot boy list, prove you mean it."

Hermione shook her head. "It's too late."

"No it's not! You heard him - he can't get you out of his head. No-one can switch their emotions off that quickly, not even Draco Malfoy. You just need to show him how you feel." Ginny nodded at her friend.

"I did show him! I kissed him. I've never done that before in my life!" Hermione felt a little sob in her throat again but she stopped as she saw the look on Ginny's face change.

"That's it!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What? What's it?"

"You kiss him again..."

Hermione interrupted her. "No."

"Let me finish. You kiss him, a proper, passionate, full-on production and you do it in front of everyone. Maybe in a lesson or the corridor..."

Hermione sat up straight in her seat and finished Ginny's sentence for her. "Or in the Great Hall."

Both girls looked at one another and a smile slowly spread across their faces. Ginny leant back in her chair.

"Genius!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Hermione approached the hall she felt herself coming out in a cold sweat. She could hear the hundreds of chattering voices and began to panic. Could she really pull this off? She felt Ginny's hand on her arm and turned to see her nodding to indicate they were about to go in.

Hermione took a large breath to try and steady herself before glancing through the door to see where Draco was. He was in his usual place, near the end of the Slytherin table. The trouble with glancing through the door was that it meant Hermione had now seen all the other pupils in the hall as well and her stomach was clenching with anxiety.

Ginny didn't let her hesitate and she grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged Hermione into the hall. The plan had been for Hermione to sit at the Gryffindor table as usual before walking over to Draco but Hermione realised if she did sit down there would be no way she would find the courage to stand up again. So she wriggled free of Ginny's grasp and started walking over towards Draco, leaving Ginny staring after her.

Hermione tried to keep her eyes focused on the Slytherin table but she couldn't help but notice pupils from the other tables staring at her. Eventually a couple of Slytherin students noticed her approach and suddenly the whole table were staring at her. She kept walking because it would have been almost as embarrassing to stop and go back now. She caught Draco's eye and he was staring at her a puzzled look on his face.

Once she was standing next to him she offered him her hand, which he stared at for a moment before looking up at her.

"Would you please come with me?" Hermione could hear her voice shaking. She had expected him to argue but he said nothing before taking her hand and letting her lead him to the front of the hall by the teachers table. Professor McGonagall had stood up but Hermione ignored her. As she and Draco turned to face the whole room it went quiet and hundreds of curious faces turned their way.

"What are we doing here?" Draco asked her in a whisper but she ignored him as well. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry to disturb your breakfast." She coughed again, trying to not catch anyone's eye. "Draco thinks I'm ashamed of him. He thinks that I would never agree to us being a couple and for everyone to know about us..." her voice trailed off slightly because she could see Draco's astonished look out of the corner of her eye. "But he's wrong. I am concerned about what you will all think of us but I won't let that stop me being with him, because I'm miserable without him. So this is my public declaration of how much I like Draco Malfoy. I like his eyes and his hair and the way he looks when he really smiles. I like his sense of humour, his wittiness, his little teasing comments. I like his arms around me, his lips on mine. In fact I don't just like that, I love it. And just in case you don't believe me I'll show you." Hermione stopped speaking and turned to a dumbstruck Draco before reaching up to him and kissing him. Draco hesitated for only a split second this time before he pulled her close and kissed her back.

The hall was silent for a few moments before a wall of noise hit them and Hermione felt Draco smile against her lips. She pulled back from him for a moment.

"Was that public enough for you?" she asked.

He grinned at her and nodded. "Yes, that was much better."

THE END

**Hope you liked it. Bit soppy and romantic at the end but thought I'd be able to get away with it as the rest of the story is more light hearted. Working on my next story, hope to get first Chapter up soon. Don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter and the whole story - which one of my stories do you like the best? Thanks for reading...x**


End file.
